


The Roadie

by sunrayriver



Series: The Roadie Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrayriver/pseuds/sunrayriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyler Brannan was barely out of high school and starting off 'adult life' in a very unconventional way to most: by flying across the country to become a goddamn roadie. At best he was hoping for a couple months of feeling free and being utterly surrounded by music, but Skyler got a whole lot more than he bargained for. More than the vomit and the hangovers and escalating pranks and inevitable fights due to a lack of personal space. No, his life got a whole lot more confusing and complicated in the form of a lead guitarist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Pantera and a Pixie

 

* * *

The plane had landed and he made his way off with the other passengers moving like a heard of sheep. He adjusted the straps of the backpack he wore and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. It was shaggy with the fringe grown out just a little bit longer and messily swept out of his eyes. Those locks were an unruly mess, but looking like he just rolled out of bed suited the kid well. He entered the hustle of the terminal and fell into a zombie-like pace as everyone else in the airport hurried around him. To be fair he did feel a bit like a corpse. A six hour flight was more than draining especially when you hated flying. And not only was there anxiety from the flight; the young man just traveled across the country from the only home he knew to start some kind of insane adventure. And Skyler Brannan didn't do adventures.  
  
He was a cute kid and on the short side but at least had a strong jawline going for him in the appearing manly front. Skyler was one who was usually anxiously reserved at first meeting and carried a lot of mental baggage, but the kid was passionate and quirky and animated when he let his real self shine. He kept the weird and expressive side bottled up most of the time, but wore it on the outside in the form of his few tattoos, hoop lip ring and nose ring, and small ear gauges.  
  
He had been one of those poor saps that got bullied throughout his latter schooling. A kid too socially awkward to have made close friends during those years. But he was approachable, and did manage casual friends and even a long time girlfriend as long as it was the other people doing the friendship/relationship work at the start. For the most part he was a kid that went out of his way to keep to himself. He had immersed himself in music, and after finally having the balls to dump his toxic ex-girlfriend two weeks ago, Skyler had decided at the ripe old age of eighteen that living his life like a hermit wouldn't be bad at all. Or more so, he hopefully wished that him and Lynn could get back together someday and be happy like they were in the beginning. Idiot boy.  
  
So just two weeks ago life was over, but here he was now. Lynn was (sort of) out of his life, high school was over, and he was entering the real world with a bang. If planning to travel around with strangers in a van was even considered 'real world'. This was probably a huge mistake. Skyler didn't know how he got coerced into doing this. He just traveled 2800 miles to become a technician for an aspiring band he met once a year ago. It did help that his stepsister had moved out here to California a few years ago and was dating one of the guitarist. And it did help that he knew his way around stage setup and various instruments. But Skyler had only ever worked at his father's bar. The kid loved helping out on gig nights. He loved the atmosphere. He loved the music. He felt a part of the music scene in his own special way that happily didn't require any attention on him. His father's club was his comfort zone, but here Skyler was miles and miles from it. This was not a 'Skyler thing' to do at all.  
  
But if there was anyone that could talk him into taking leaps of faith it was his older stepsister. Even his father gave him a big push to get out into the world, and a child leaving home to become a goddamn roadie wasn't usually something a parent supported. But Skyler's dad was anything but a normal parent. Skyler received the loving fatherly speech: "Stop trying to fight this, you little shit. You're nervous about meeting people or whatever? Suck it up. You're on a little ball with seven billion of 'em. You gotta get out and meet at least a couple of 'em sometime. You've got this opportunity thrown out at you to travel and experience crazy shit. You're young. Go have fun. Make mistakes. But for the love of god, if you get anyone fuckin' pregnant I will personally be the one to neuter your balls...if her father doesn't get to you first. Just go, BooBoo. You won't be alone; you'll have your sister there. And when you're done you can come on home; your job here will be waiting for you."  
  
His dad was insane, and pretty fucking awesome. And also a douchebag for being that final drive to get Skyler to take a chance. But the real blame for this whole nerve-wracking situation was definitely on his stepsister. Chelsea put this whole thing in motion. She made the offer. She asked for the help on behalf of the band. Skyler always had trouble saying no to her anyway. Chelsea was the perfect big sister. Even when they first joined as a family at ages eight and twelve, they clicked, and she had become Skyler's only go-to person that he could talk to about almost anything. She was looking out for her new 'band family', and yeah, it was cool that she wanted her little brother to share the experience. And sure, maybe in the pit of Sky's chest he was bursting with excitement over what the next few months (or however long he lasted away from home) had in store. Because he really did dig these guys' music, and it would be amazing to be a tiny bit a part of it. Skyler just had to get over this initial meeting thing. Now technically he met the band before when they played at his dad's club, but the only real interaction included Skyler just saying 'hey' and 'no problem', then pretty much wordlessly helping them set up and break down. Skyler hoped to god everyone didn't think he was too awkward. He hated that he got so nervous. He wished he could just enjoy the excitement. Because he really was so goddamn excited to go through with this...but Sky also simultaneously wanted to hide under a rock.  
  
Skyler shuffled along and let out a determined sigh as he entered Terminal C where he was going to be picked up and brought to his new home. This wouldn't be such a big deal at the moment if his damn flight hadn't been delayed so now Chelsea wasn't able to pick him up. He picked a spot on the wall to lean against and took a moment to smooth out his rumpled faded black Banner shirt. On his left inner forearm a circular Celtic knot tattoo decorated the skin.  Proud to be Irish?  Damn fucking right.  The tattoo of the name 'Lynn' a little lower at his wrist, not so proud of.  Skyler pulled his phone from his pocket and sent out a call to a new contact he added on Chelsea's instructions earlier this afternoon: one Jamie Adler, the lead guitarist of the band he'd be working for. Skyler grimaced as he listened to it ring. Talking on the phone sucked, especially when you were calling someone you only ever said "hello" to about a year ago.

"Hello?" he heard a male voice answer.  
  
"Um, hey. Is this Jamie? I'm Skyler, Chelsea's brother."  
  
"Hey. Yeah, dude. I'm your chauffeur today. I assume you landed and are ready to roll?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. I got here early. I'm sitting right out side of baggage claim. In case you have no idea what I look like, I'm wearing a Pantera shirt and I'm easily the best looking person in the general vicinity."  
  
Skyler couldn't help a small chuckle. "Alright. I think I'm right by you. I'll see you in a second then, thanks." Phone away and Sky ran a hand through his unkempt hair and made his way over, his hazel eyes scanning over the rows of seats.  
  
And there he was, Mr. Pantera shirt. With a tight anxious chest, Skyler walked closer, and the man stood as they made eye contact seemingly recognizing the boy. Jamie looked familiar to Skyler too. Not so much from recalling the year ago meeting, but from a few pictures he saw in the past from Chels. The twenty-year-old was taller and stronger built; his exposed arms covered in colorful tattoos. He was this laidback rugged kind of handsome with defined cheekbones and jaw, a white bandana atop longish dark hair, confident brown eyes, and a bit of scruff on his chin.  
  
"Skyler," Jamie said in greeting, sending him a smile and holding his hand out for Skyler to shake.  
  
Sky showed a friendly smile in return and let his hand clasp into Jamie's firm grip. The man had to be a good guy if Skyler's sister had sent him in her place.  
  
"Nice to meet you...again, I guess. I remembered you were short, but holy shit, I think you might actually be tinier than Derek. Looks like our crew got bumped up to having two midgets."  
  
Skyler had felt pretty tense in those first few seconds, but with the teasing he actually relaxed into a real smile. It was an odd comfort, since friends always went for the short jokes, just not usually right away like this. And Sky wasn't really that short. 5'6" wasn't that bad, was it? Okay, it was.  
  
"Hey I finally got a half inch on my dad so I at least have someone to make fun of."  
  
"Do worry little man, the lack of height suits you. You're like...a pixie," Jamie grinned. "While Derek, you'll find on the other hand, is a retarded little gnome."  
  
"Um, thank you?" Skyler laughed. 'Pixie' was definitely one he hadn't heard before.  
  
"Anytime," Jamie winked. "So Chels wasn't lying when she told me you should only have a backpack with you, did she? Otherwise you're just gonna have to take a cab anyway."  
  
"Uh no, I just have this," Skyler answered shifting the pack on his back. "My dad had my stuff shipped ahead of me last week so I couldn't puss out," Skyler let out a little chuckle, then looked to Jamie quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"I just don't have much luggage space," Jamie smirked reaching behind him and grabbing a black helmet off the seat.  
  
A motorcycle helmet.  
  
Skyler immediately swelled with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Motorcycles were fucking bitchin', and Skyler dreamed of having one before he was old enough to drive. But he never in his life had actually ridden on one. And now he was supposed to jump on one with a guy that was basically a stranger.  
  
"Ready to roll, Tinkerbell?"  
  
Sky couldn't help but smile again. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
They fell into step next to each other as they made their way to the parking garage, and Jamie gave Skyler's arm a slight nudge with his elbow before speaking. "So Chels vouches up and down over your techie skills. You ready to take it on the road, wee one?"  
  
"No?" Skyler laughed at himself as he spoke honestly. "But I'm really excited anyway."  
  
Jamie chuckled. "You should be. I'm sure your sister probably sugarcoated it. But as rough as it can be, it's a fucking amazing time. Your Chelsea's brother so your already in, kid. So as long as you can hold your own with the bunch of us assholes, you're golden."  
  
"Well, if you're considering yourself an asshole. I think I'll be alright." This was nice. Being able to talk with someone new and not feel incredibly taxed. Jamie was acting like they were good friends already with the playful teasing nicknames, and Skyler felt comfortable. This change up in life hadn't started off too bad after all.  
  
"Oh," Jamie smiled his smoothest smile, "I just tend to be a little nicer to people I think have a nice ass."  
  
A silly smile broke out on Sky's face as he held in a laugh at that ridiculous comment. The kid was just coming from a part-time job back in Jersey as a busboy where the majority of his coworker friends had that 'let's sexually harass each other' sort of sense of humor. Thanks to that crew, Skyler could definitely handle that kind of personality and dish it back out when he was in comfortable company. And to be honest, inappropriate joking pervs were a fun lot to be around. He could definitely get along with Jamie.  
  
"Thanks. But maybe you should buy me dinner first before you go straight to complimenting my ass, as amazing as it may be. And it's pretty damn amazing." Skyler swelled with that pathetic kind of pride that he was able to carry on the joking conversation like any normal fucking human. It was the little things in life.  
  
"Well shit," Jamie laughed, "you'll fit in just fine, kid."  
  
They had crossed the parking garage and Jamie stopped beside a chopper, moving to its side bag and pulling out a spare half helmet. Skyler just stared at the bike in a kind of silly excitement awe. It was a simple sort of beautiful, chrome and a charcoal gray paint job. A gorgeous hunk of sleek metal. A big smile was plastered on Skyler's face. The nervousness had vanished for the time being; the bike was too badass. "Effin' rad."  
  
"You ride?" Jamie asked handing off the helmet.  
  
"Never," Skyler admitted with a shake of his head.  
  
"So I get to be your first then, sweet," Jamie stated rather suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows making Sky chuckle. The man pulled his helmet on and grabbed his set of keys from his pocket before taking a seat on the bike. "Climb on, pixie boy. And just hold on tight. It's not too far of a ride."  
  
Jamie pulled his visor down, and Skyler smashed his own borrowed helmet on his head and fastened the chinstrap tight. Climbing onto the bike behind the man, Sky held on at either side of Jamie's waist as his insides buzzed with excitement and just a dash of anxiousness. This was going to be awesome —as long as Jamie didn't get them killed.  
  
That engine had a beautiful roar that really came to life after they left the slow-moving confines surrounding the airport. Skyler held on to Jamie tightly as they raced down the highway. This was exhilarating, plain and simple. The speed, the warm wind in his face and whipping around him; it was freeing and a thrill. It was too loud for talking and that was more than fine. Skyler was just happy to enjoy the ride. He kept his eyes closed most of the journey, just feeling the speed and the vibrations of the bike course through his body. He had to admit this was a pretty awesome start to this new phase of his life. Despite Skyler's anxious reservations, he easily made friends with one of the band members already, was ecstatically riding on the dude's motorcycle, and Sky even held high hopes of getting enough into Jamie's good graces for the man to teach him how to ride. It was a smooth start that made the kid believe the rest would be smooth sailing as well.  
  
There were no worries in Skyler's mind as they raced freely down a large pretty much traffic-less road, though he did tightened his grip on Jamie as the man gained speed. And it was then in a split second that the man Skyler had so stupidly put his life in the hands of suddenly took a sharp turn when the road was completely empty. With that harsh jerk he sent the bike swerving around into the opposite lane, like completing an insane 180° on the drop of a dime, and immediately the bike picked the speed back up, now racing back the way they came. That little stunt made Skyler's heart stop. He had instinctively wrapped his arms fully around Jamie's waist as the bike had sharply whipped and drifted into the opposite direction. He remained clung to the man, heart erratically racing as Jamie drove on normally. Skyler could feel Jamie's body shaking, but Skyler could tell it wasn't a shake out of fear; it was a body shake of laughter.  
  
_That fucking fuck._  
  
It only took a minute before Jamie pulled into an apartment complex parking lot that he had zoomed by earlier to perform that insane stunt. He parked and shut down the engine before pulling off his helmet. He rubbed his hand over Skyler's, which were still locked around his waist, to get the boy to loosen his grip.  
  
"We're stopped now," Jamie snickered, a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
Skyler's heart was still pounding furiously in his chest, and his breathing not at all calm. He unlocked his hold on Jamie hastily as soon as it processed in his delayed brain that they were stopped and the bike was off. Skyler clambered off and stood beside the bike with his arm splayed out in a disbelieving manner as he shot Jamie a baffled angry glare.  
  
"What the fuck was that, asshole?!" Skyler yelled, a bit out of character. He was not one for confrontation or to slip into his 'I curse like a sailor' vernacular so soon, but that little move Jamie pulled out there definitely warranted some colorful yelling. "Are you fucking crazy?!" Skyler hurriedly unfastened his helmet and promptly threw it hard at Jamie, the man managing to catch it before it collided too hard with his chest. "I thought I was gonna fucking fly off! Jesus fucking Christ!"  
  
Jamie appeared to be biting back a laugh as he got off the bike as well and tucked the extra helmet away. "Aw, you think I'd let that cute face get hurt?" He teased, lightly knocking his fist against Skyler's jaw playfully, just brushing off his little stunt as nothing. "I could feel that you had a good grip, and I've been riding my whole life. I know what I'm doing." Jamie showed a cool confident smile. "You're safe with me. Trust."  
  
Skyler didn't say anything for a moment. His expression remained in a scowl, but slowly Jamie's words sunk in and made Skyler relax a little over the situation. They definitely shouldn't have, but Sky wasn't about to argue with himself about it just to get himself worked up again.  
  
"Fuck," Skyler breathed and brought one hand up to clutch over his heart, its beat still fast but slowly calming. "You're still an asshole," Skyler wasn't able to stop the soft chuckle that left his lips, "Shit..."  
  
"Hey, I told you I was one. But come on," Jamie prodded, "try and tell me that wasn't the biggest fucking rush you've ever had."  
  
Well of course it was a goddamn rush. A racing heart and adrenaline coursing through his body. It's funny how you feel most alive when you think you're about to die. Now, overlooking the fact that his body could have become one with the pavement.... yeah, that stunt out on the street was beyond cool. The speed and level of control; it was definitely awesome. Just, a little warning would have been nice.  
  
"I guess I can't." Skyler relented. "And I suppose post trauma and everything, it was maybe...kinda sorta fun," Sky admitted with a hint of a smile curling at his lips. A smile that he knew shouldn't have been there, but Skyler rolled with his now calm thinking.  
  
"Kinda sorta fun, huh?" Jamie mused. "Nice, 'cause I was thinking the two of us could have lots of fun together." Jamie grinned what had to be his best smile, standing rather nonchalantly with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"You think so?" Skyler asked overtly innocent. If he was still cool with Jamie after that bike ride, then he could play along with the fake flirting exchange no problem. Skyler was grateful that he was already comfortable enough around this man to act as such. This had been the craziest and best start to a friendship ever.  
  
"I do," Jamie had responded, his eyes roaming over Skyler's form up and down.  
  
This 'checking out' was blatant but not comically so, and it made Skyler wonder a split second if this man was joking or not now. Skyler bit at his lip ring, mentally cursing at himself when he felt his face get hot.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jamie's expression didn't change, his eyes moving up to meet Skyler's as he questioned the blush on the boy's cheeks.  
  
"No," Skyler responded quickly, giving a shake of his head and tangling his fingers at the back his hair in a 'feeling awkward' habit. Best to just ignore and forget the past thirty seconds and move along, because all it had been was joking around. Definitely. Yup. "Uh, so...you have the key for me right?"  
  
"Yeah. Almost forgot." Jamie pulled one of the keys from his carabiner keychain and handed it off to Skyler. "104B. It's the door on the right over there," Jamie pointed. "I actually live on the other end of the building, second floor. It's an alright place. Might be a little cramped for you with three people sharing one of the smaller units, but there's a pool and shit you can get to through the back."  
  
"Cool. Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'll let you get settled then. I gotta head out to my dad's to help him with some shit."  
  
"Alright. Thanks for the ride."  
  
"My pleasure," Jamie smiled coolly. "The least I could do. You traveled a hell of a lot farther to help us all out."  
  
"I guess so," Sky shrugged with a small smile. "Just keep making awesome music and don't make me regret it."  
  
"I'll do my part. I'll catch you later then." Jamie clasped his hand on Skyler's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Welcome to Payback Automatic, Tinkerbell."


	2. Fireball Whiskey and a Beer or Two or Six

Skyler was alone in the apartment he was going to be crashing in for a while. It was his sister's and her boyfriend Mike's, and they were kind enough to take him in —in a loving indentured servant sort if way. Skyler was barely going to get paid (if at all) for his tech services, but he was being given a roof over his head and a promise of an amazing life experience, so the trade off seemed fair enough.  
  
It was a one bedroom place, and that one bedroom was obviously occupied already, so Skyler had to share the living room. His clothes and few possessions were waiting for him in just two not-rather-large boxes in a corner of the room.  Chelsea and Mike were both working late night shifts so that meant Sky was on his own until about one in the morning. He settled with raiding the fridge for some dinner and parked his tired ass on his new bed: the living room couch. He ate, sent out a couple texts to his dad and sister to let them know he made it okay, dozed off a little, watched TV... It was an uneventful first evening on the west coast. Uneventful until after his ex-girlfriend called him.  
  
It was 10:37pm, and the call with Lynn had ended long ago. Skyler sat on the floor, his back leaning against the front of the sofa as he traced his finger around the rim of one of the empty beer bottles in front of him on the coffee table. A small drunken giggle passed his lips as he pictured his sister's face when she got home. And who the hell knew how this Mikey guy would react to find that his girlfriend's baby brother had polished off all the beer he had left in the fridge as well as what was left of a bottle of whiskey. Skyler was feeling pretty happy now, but this was misery induced intoxication. The spiral into a depressed mood due to Lynn's phone call was completely and utterly his fault. If the idiot wasn't trying to remain friends with her that call would have been ignored and this situation could have been avoided.  
  
The conversation had surprisingly went smoothly at the start, but then she had dropped the bomb on Skyler. Just after two weeks she was back to dating Andrew fucking Tullis. That cuntfuck of an ex-boyfriend of hers that she had before she and Skyler starting dating. It didn't matter that Sky had did the breaking up, it didn't matter that he lived on the other side of the country now, it didn't matter that their relationship had turned into a steaming pile of misery in the last few months; it was still a big slap in the face, a huge punch in the gut. Lynn had stayed friends with Andrew during the entirety of their relationship. Skyler never liked that fact, never liked the man who none too subtly let Skyler know he was going to swoop in and get Lynn back the second Skyler made one wrong move. Sky always acted civil though for Lynn's benefit. He may have never trusted that douchebag Anthony, but he had trusted Lynn so he never make a big deal over it. Skyler had feigned a happiness to her over hearing the news. Gave her a "that's great, babe" followed by a prompt bullshit excuse of needing to go.  
  
Lynn with Andrew. God it made Skyler hate her. But he loved her. Sky had been thrown into a giant muddle of anger, hatred, regret, and self-pity. He felt so stupid for feeling so crushed over the news. But despite all her goddamn two-faced crazy during their relationship, he loved her. And it made him hate himself that he was still so attached. So he had wanted to forget her, and well, mission accomplished  
  
Skyler knew how fast and how little alcohol it took to affect him, but he just didn't care. DrunkSkyler was usually a silly, giggly Skyler. Nerves got kicked to the curb, and he was fun and idiotic and oblivious, as he tended to make poor life choices as with most people under the influence, but Skyler didn't care about that. He had wanted to forget about that bitch and her bastard. He wanted to end the friendship, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to be over her. But until that actually happened, the booze successfully knocked away thoughts of Lynn for now, leaving him in a sort of giddy state of boredom. He needed to get out and do something. And that's when the thought hit him. Jamie said there was a pool. Drunk and going swimming, this was an awesome idea. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
So it was out the back sliding door, and a grin splayed out on Skyler's face when he spotted the large kidney bean shaped pool. It was surrounded by a sturdy white barred fence and tall full hedges. Barefoot, Skyler headed straight for the gate —well, as straight as he could manage in his condition. After a short struggle to figure out the gate's closing latch, he let himself in and glanced around. It was pretty void of life at this time of night. The surrounding lounge chairs and tables were empty, except for a balled up towel resting on one. At first glance Sky thought he had the place all to himself, but he then spotted one person he'd be sharing the pool with currently swimming underwater. He giggled a bit to himself, hoping the swimmer was ready for some company. Skyler looked down at his fully clothed self and back to the water again and grinned. This was a good idea. Totally. He took off into a run the best he could toward the deep end of the pool, jumping into the water with a yell.  
  
The water was cool compared to the warm night air, and through his drunkenness Skyler appreciated the refreshing feeling. Truly gone were any thoughts of his ex-girlfriend. His feet came into contact with the pool floor, and he immediately pushed off, shooting upward and then letting out another gleeful yell when his head popped up out of the surface of the water. His yell was met by another's soft chuckle.  
  
"Well, hello there." Skyler heard the greeting of the other swimmer, the masculine voice vaguely familiar.  
  
"Hi!" Skyler responded back enthusiastically.  
  
The man was leaning against the wall in the mid point of the pool, about 5 feet deep. The area was decently lit, but Skyler couldn't really make out the man's face from where he was. Skyler swam toward his fellow night time swimmer, a bit slow what with being absolutely smashed and with the added weight of his wet clothes. He reached the wall near him and struggled a bit before successfully pulling himself out. Skyler stood at the edge of the pool, his soaking wet shirt and jeans clinging to his body, and looked down at the man who was looking back at him with a grin. The man who Skyler now recognized to be his motorcycle chauffeur.  
  
"Hey, I know you!" Sky was grinning ear to ear, seemingly thrilled to have recognized a friend.  
  
Jamie chuckled, the look of utter amusement playing on his face. "I would hope so. I like to think I leave lasting impressions."  
  
"Yeah, you were pretty cool. But hey, don't move, kay? Watch." Skyler took a few steps backward and than ran forward, launching himself into a sloppy —albeit successful— little flip over Jamie's head back into the water. Drunken attention whore, that was pretty typical too.  
  
Jamie laughed more. "Very impressive," he nodded when Skyler came up, still grinning. "Though you know, all those wet clothes could weigh down and drown a tiny one like you."  
  
Skyler giggled. And his own normal sober laughter was enough of a giggle in itself, but with the addition of alcohol the sound was utterly adorable and ridiculous.  
  
He again swam to the wall and climbed out, this time lying on his back along the edge staring up straight ahead at the night sky. Not that many stars could be seen with the lights of city, but the sight was still captivating. That is until another sense overwhelmed Sky's attention more. ".......I'm _wet_ ," he kind of said it with distaste then burst into more giggles and let himself roll back into the pool with a little splash.  
  
"And drunk, hmm?" Jamie smirked to himself with a raised brow, pulling Skyler from under the water and laughing more. "That tends to happen when you jump in a pool. Especially fully clothed."  
  
"I guess you're right," Skyler showed him a sheepish grin, splashing Jamie a little. "Having your clothes on in here does feel kinda gross," he made a face that scrunched his nose up cutely.  
  
Skyler found a spot shallow enough where he could stand, the water reaching just below his shoulders and undid the button and zipper of his pants and unsuccessfully struggled at pushing them down his legs. Skyler smiled with an idea. He raised his legs up toward Jamie, keeping himself afloat by moving his arms through the water. He wiggled his feet in his new friend's face, "Pull 'em off," he giggled.  
  
Jamie smirked and reached down grabbing at Skyler's jeans and pulled them off slowly. "My pleasure."  
  
"Thank you," Skyler grinned to him once they were off. Skyler pealed his t-shirt off over his head and chucked it out of the pool as well, leaving himself in just his boxer briefs as he let himself relax floating on the water. "Ah, that's better," he sighed.  
  
"Any time," Jamie eyed Skyler up and down slowly. Skyler had the toned arms of someone who hauled around a lot of gear. And while the kid certainly didn't have six-pack abs, that bare chest and tummy weren't bad to look at. Another tattoo revealed in his state of undress: on the left side of his chest high up toward his collar bone was a detailed raven in homage of his last name. The wings flared out and talons striking forward as if in attack.  
  
"Dude, so your real name is Jamison?" Skyler randomly expressed, that detail from his sister floating to the front of his mind. DrunkSkyler had no problem being chatty. DrunkSkyler was actually pretty goddamn chatty.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Like the whiskey," Sky giggled. "That's rad. So what should I call you?"  
  
"You can call me whatever you want, Tinkerbell."  
  
"Is that my name now?" Skyler giggled yet again. "I think I kinda like it a little," he mused, abandoning floating and settling on swimming around backwards in little figure eight patterns. "It's a nice change from people automatically calling me midget, you know? Oh—" Skyler's eyes went a bit wide in surprise when his back bumped into Jamie's chest. "Oops," Skyler giggled, turning his head to look up at him with a cheeky grin.  
  
Jamie's hands shot out to Skyler's waist to steady him. And Sky let the man maneuver him so they were now face to face, Jamie's hands coming to rest at Skyler's hips. "No harm done," Jamie grinned.  
  
"Hey, you know what?" Sky tilted his head slightly to the side in thought. "You should take me riding again because it was fun when I almost died," he giggled.  
  
"You can ride anytime you want, babe," Jamie smirked.  
  
" _Babe_..." Skyler echoed back with a snort of amusement. "You could teach me to ride maybe?" Skyler went on with that ever present drunken smile. "That would be so awesome. I would totally listen and not break your shit. It could be fun, yeah?"  
  
"I would be more than happy to teach you anything that you want to know. We'll have lots of fun together, Skyler. I promise." Jamie smirked, giving Skyler's hips a small squeeze and then letting his thumbs slowly brush over the bare skin.  
  
Skyler was a slight mess of giggles and squirms and shivers. "Cool," was his oblivious reply.  
  
"I'll be more than cool, I can assure you."  
  
Skyler just giggled at Jamie softly with the silly thought of how the man was a weirdo. Skyler slowly moved away from him to climb out of the pool again. It took him twice as long this time to pull himself out, and he was a bit wobbly when he stood since his boozed up mind felt like he was standing on the side of a hill that wasn't there that was being slowly swiveled back and forth.  
  
"I'm bored being wet," Skyler proclaimed with a sigh. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? All I want right now is a nasty 7Eleven hotdog, like you have no idea," Skyler laughed.  
  
"That I'll have to pass on," Jamie remarked amused, still down in the water now holding on to the pool edge, body floating out with his legs lazily kicking under the water as he kept his eyes on the boy.  
  
"Stick in the mud," Skyler showed a silly scowl. "We should totally do something, though. I'm bored, and you were fun earlier today."  
  
"I think I know a few things we could do," Jamie smirked.  
  
"Sweet," Skyler obliviously grinned. He turned to walk away like he knew where the hell he was headed but was stopped in his tracks in the form of his wet clumped up shirt on the ground. He tripped with a lovely lack of grace, falling to the ground with a yelp and then bursting into laughter over himself.  
  
Jamie hopped out of the pool, exposing his toned body. He shook the water from his hair and swim trunks before leaning down to help Skyler to his feet carefully. "I'd say you could use some coffee, slugger. A cold glass of water at the least. Can I trust you to walk without falling on that pretty face of yours again?" Jamie teased, then went about gathering Skyler's soaked clothes from the ground.  
  
"I know how to walk," Sky defended with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I could tell," the man teased again, nodding down to the wet body print Skyler had left when he had fallen. Jamie stepped over to a nearby table and grabbed his towel and keys from it. "Follow me." He gestured for Skyler to come with him out the pool gate.  
  
Skyler just nodded to Jamie a little and followed him, walking carefully and not at all bothering to question himself as to why he was listening to the man. Jamie tossed Skyler his towel, smirking as he very obviously glanced at Skyler's only bit of clothing. Boxer briefs alone didn't really do too much to hide any 'penile definition' in the first place, but with the gray material completely soaked through with that added clingyness they didn't leave too much to the imagination. "My place okay?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Sure," Skyler smiled, holding the towel around himself over his shoulders.  
  
"Great," Jamie swung his arm around Skyler's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked towards his apartment. "Now, I'm not gonna have to carry you up the stairs, am I?" The teasing continued.  
  
"Nooo," Skyler stuck his tongue out at him and shrugged out of Jamie's hold, walking ahead of him a few paces to the stairs. "I'm perfectly capable of stepping up fucking steps."  
  
He held onto the railing with both hands, but somehow managed to stumble while only on the second step. If only it didn't feel like the ground was slightly slant-spinning on a two second loop. He heard Jamie start to laugh, but at least the man was there again to help him to his feet. Jamie passed Skyler his clothes to hold instead, while Jamie used his now free arms to lift Skyler up.  
  
"I think maybe you should let me take care of this," Jamie grinned, holding Skyler against his chest as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"It's like we just got married," Skyler giggled, thinking how he was being held like a bride about to be carried over the threshold. "........and I'm the wife!" Skyler barely was able to get out as his laughter grew.  
  
Jamie held back his own laughter as he struggled a bit unlocking his door with Skyler still in his arms. "Does that mean this is our honeymoon?" He wiggled his eyebrows as they entered the apartment. He set Skyler down in front of him, taking the wet clothes and towel and disappearing for just a second inside the bathroom to dump everything in the tub.  
  
"It would be," Skyler giggled more.  
  
"Hmmm," Jamie tapped his chin, thinking. "Well you know, that's kind of a special occasion. You can't ignore a honeymoon, it's bad luck," he nodded, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is it?" Skyler giggled a little, he was happy to play along. "Bad luck's not good."  
  
"It's not," Jamie walked towards him slowly, with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
Skyler watched Jamie get close, a soft giggle leaving the boy's throat when they were just inches apart.  
  
_Weird friend is weird._  
  
Jamie smirked, running his fingers down the side of Skyler's face slowly as their eyes locked, Skyler's unsure gaze meeting Jamie's hungry one. The man showed Skyler a reassuring smile before slowly leaning in, looking to close that small gap between their lips, but Skyler took a small step backward.  
  
"What are you doing?" Skyler questioned with a slight giggle to his voice, this strange mix of confusion and amusement playing out of his face.  
  
"Well, trying to kiss that pretty face of yours," Jamie spoke honestly.  
  
Skyler blushed automatically. He chewed at his lip while his smile still remained there. So he was legitimately being hit on by a guy. This was new and weird and silly, but not unwelcome in Skyler's state. Flattery was flattery. "Guys aren't pretty," he contended with a simper.  
  
"You are," Jamie stated with a cool smile. He looked over Skyler thoughtfully, a touch of amusement and even hopefulness in the man's eyes. "I'm getting the feeling like you've never kissed a guy before."  
  
"Well, that'd be right," Sky admitted, then proceeded to get into a bit of a debate with himself over the correctness of that answer. "Err... Wait, I have. Wait...no? Yeah, no. I don't think that counts."  
  
"Well," Jamie chuckled softly, "how do you feel about trying new things then?"  
  
"I dunno," Sky bit his lip in an unintentional coy manner. He side-stepped a little further from his friend but only so he could lean against the wall. Standing upright on his own was becoming increasingly hard. "Maybe. I like girls, but you're pretty good-looking I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Jamie's brows shot up in a sort of playful indignation.  
  
"Yeah, well I mean you are. I have eyes, don't I? Hey, you know what guy I think is crazy hot and amazing? Tony Stark," Skyler began to divulge with drunken abandon, hands gesturing greatly to get his point across. "You know, Iron Man Robert Downey Jr. Tony Stark. But like, not Robert Downey Jr., but Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark. Like it's kinda gross 'cause he's as old as my dad, but he's so bad-ass and in charge and a fucking genius and just this awesome bastard and so..." Skyler ended that sentiment with a sexy purr noise, promptly followed by a giggle. "You know, you're pretty bad-ass. Fuckin' ride a motorcycle and in a band and shit."  
  
"Well, I'm no Iron Man," Jamie played off, entertained by Skyler's man-crush confession, "but I try."  
  
"Nah, you're cool." Skyler looked Jamie's face over intently. "Did you still want to kiss me? I think I wanna kiss you. Yeah. Maybe? That could be fun, yeah? I like kissing."  
  
"I think it could be lots of fun," Jamie took this opportunity to move close to Skyler again. "Just trust me."  
  
Before he could drunkenly mutter another word, Skyler had his lips lightly covered by Jamie's. There was that brief second where Sky couldn't help but release a little giggle over what was happening, but it truly was only a second of feeling silly. The touch of those lips did feel quite nice, and Skyler let his eyes slip closed and found himself impulsively pressing his lips harder against the taller man's. Skyler really did like kissing.  
  
Jamie's hands found their way to Sky's waist, holding him tightly. Skyler felt his bottom lip being nipped at lightly, then Jamie's tongue come into play. Skyler's betraying mind was telling him this was a good thing. _A. Very. Good. Thing._ So Skyler let the kiss deepen, even moved up on his toes to push himself closer to Jamie's body so their bare chests touched. He may not have liked men, but Skyler was liking this. And a DrunkSkyler was a sucker for steamy makeout sessions.  
  
In the heat of it all, Sky suddenly found himself being lifted up and carried a short distance into the dimly lit kitchen and set on the edge of a sturdy table. Jamie immediately got back to the task at hand, kissing down Skyler's jaw slowly and letting his nails ghost over the soft skin of his sides. Jamie smiled at the goosebumps that were already forming under his touch.  
  
"You're gonna be fun," he said breathily, smirking against Skyler's neck.  
  
A deep shaky breath passed through Sky's lips, and he tilted his head back slightly, exposing his neck more. The sensations he was feeling. The attention he was getting. It felt amazing. And in his current state Skyler could care less who he was receiving it from. His body had thrummed to life in a way it hadn't since he was with Lynn (back in their better days, which was more far off than the break up). Finally getting that feeling back was very much welcomed. He was utterly lost in the moment, and wanted nothing more than to make that moment last. Skyler's hands traveled to the front of Jamie, his finger tips running over his chest and abdomen softly. Exploring. He felt Jamie's hands start to travel as well, gliding along the tops of his thighs that caused a certain twitch between his legs. The real attention was being given to his neck though. Jamie had bitten down on the skin causing a soft groan to drift from Skyler's lips. Soft kisses over the pink teeth marks followed, and Skyler couldn't believe it was possible to be this turned on. He needed contact. He ached for it, and so Skyler wrapped his legs around Jamie, making their hips crash together, that tiny bit of friction between them making both men moan.  
  
Jamie raised his head away, wetting his lips slowly as he gazed down at Skyler with a predatory look in his eyes. Sky giggled softly, showing a look in return that definitely exuded the fact that he was having fun and wouldn't mind some more. The boy raked his nails along Jamie's sides in a tentative innocent sort of way, and these actions made Jamie take an unsure shaky breath. Their eyes stayed locked for a few drawn out seconds; Skyler oblivious to the older man's change in demeanor. No confident look. No triumphant smirking. Jamie was frowning now with a mix of anger and disbelief playing on his face. He let out a frustrated groan, running a hand over his face and pulling back from Skyler slowly.  
  
Sky quickly reacted with a frown of his own. He cocked his head to the side, looking at Jamie curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This was a mistake. You're drunk," Jamie stated with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Skyler shrugged, "I don't fucking care. Come back here and bite me again." He flashed a coy smile. "I really liked that."  
  
"Jesus," Jamie sighed, rubbing his hand down his face again, frustrated. "I'd really love to continue this, you have no idea, but..." Jamie let the sentence hang. He stared at Skyler for a few seconds, then just shook his head, muttering to himself first. "Dammit, shit. Just...when you're sober, 'kay? At least not this shitfaced."  
  
Skyler frowned again, narrowing his eyes this time, none too happy to hear that Jamie was putting an end to the fun he was having. "You're just mean," Skyler huffed accusingly. "I'm leaving, asshole." He scooted himself off the table to leave, but he was unable to balance right when he landed on his feet. Skyler luckily found himself caught by the man before he could meet the floor.  
  
"Stay here," Jamie released another sigh, keeping his hands on Skyler's arms to steady him. "You're wasted. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
Skyler was going to argue, but somewhere in his muddled brain he was able to piece together a bit of rational thinking. He probably wouldn't get too far if he tried to leave. Not when standing upright took this much effort. "Fiiine," he groaned.  
  
Jamie smiled just a bit, ruffling Sky's damp hair before he carefully led him to the bedroom. He dug through a couple dresser drawers and pulled out some clothes. "Here," he handed a pair of shorts to Skyler. "You can wear these. Your clothes are soaked."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Skyler wore a tired frown. "G'night, then."  
  
Jamie gave a curt nod in response. He lingered for a few seconds, a somewhat unsure look on his face before he just sighed to himself yet again and turned to leave. "Dammit," Skyler heard Jamie mutter as the man walked from the room, "What the fuck, Adler."


	3. Making Room for Butterflies

His head was pounding, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Skyler only once in his life had a hangover this bad. It had been the day after his seventeenth birthday, and it had been his own father feeding Skyler drinks. Some insane Brannan family manly right of passage. Sky curled more into a ball where he lay on his side in bed, calling himself a stupid fuck in a mumbled groan —among other obscenities. He wished he could slip back into unconsciousness until it was all over, but since that wasn't really feasible, he'd have to settle for dragging himself out of bed in search of Tylenol and water to combat his splitting headache and nausea. He opened his eyes, only to squeeze them back shut from the initial shock of the sunlight shining through the shear curtain covering the window. The second attempt turned out much better, but what Skyler's eyes were met with sent a jolt of panic through his chest.  
  
He had no idea where he was.  
  
He slowly looked around the tidy gray-walled bedroom filled with matching dark furnishings and tried in vain to find anything even vaguely familiar about it. And now that Skyler tried to think about it he couldn't remember much of last night at all. He ran what he knew through his aching mind.  
  
Lynn was a cunt.  
  
He was pathetic.  
  
Copious amounts of booze.  
  
But wait, he had forgotten for a moment that he had just moved to California. The thought hit Skyler like a brick to the face; he had gotten drunk like an idiot at his sister's place, so it only made sense that he still had to be there. This must be her and Mike's bedroom. Skyler instantly made a disgusted face as he pieced this theory together. He had to be in their bed, as in the bed where his sister gets fucked.  
  
_Ew._  
  
Well, that was enough motivation to get Skyler to push away the black and white patterned duvet and hurry his ass out of the queen-sized bed. He immediately regretted the quick motion. Suddenly becoming vertical did not help with his nausea problem. Skyler swallowed down roughly and remained still with his eyes closed until he gained his bearings. He took a breath, called himself a fucking idiot, and finally opened his eyes. That's when Skyler couldn't help but notice he was only wearing a pair of very unfamiliar black lounge shorts. Great. Not only had he passed out or whatever in his sister's bed, but he had gotten naked at some point and was wearing someone else's clothes. What the fuck did he do last night? Chelsea was going to be so pissed. And then a bit of panic rose through his queasiness. It was obviously morning so she had to have gotten home quite some time ago. Fuck, did he already meet Mike? All drunk and fucking retarded and possibly naked? _Awesome fucking first impression, Brannan._ This was a fine fucking mess he'd gotten himself into.  
  
Skyler stared at the bedroom door and sighed. He couldn't stay in there forever. He had to face whatever the hell he did; even if he was half contemplating stealing more clothes out of the dresser, climbing out the window, and hitchhiking his ass back to Jersey. Sky took a deep breath and cautiously made his way out into a living room area, pulling up the drawstring missing shorts, which were most definitely a size too big, only to have them fall back to where they were hanging dangerously low on his hips. But that wasn't the big problem Skyler was facing. The apartment he stepped out into was definitely not his sister's. Panic now definitely overruled the splitting headache and nausea.  
  
Okay, so he got blackout fucking drunk, ended up in some unknown bed, in some unknown apartment, and was wearing some unknown person's clothes. _Fuck_. Skyler covered his face with his hands and tried to breathe calmly. A faint familiar scent coming from his palms distracted his panicked thoughts. _Chlorine? Wait...did I jump into a pool....?_  
  
Skyler slid his hands away and let out a long breath, reasoning that he couldn't just stand there. He needed to figure out what happened. Or at the very least find the door to escape the situation. He looked over the space more intently. It was actually pretty similar to Chelsea's place besides an extra placed doorway. The living room flowed openly into the kitchen and seemed to be the same size. The walls and cabinets were the same boring off-white color, but the counters were kind of darker here and the furniture was mismatched and more beat up but still kind of went together, everything being black or a dark shade of gray. It was pretty sparse of decoration, save for a couple crazy abstract paintings on one wall mostly done in blues, on another a framed black and white poster of a classic motorcycle, and an acoustic guitar was propped up in one corner. It was a clean place for the most part, but the bits of clutter on counters and table tops gave the place a nice lived-in feel.  
  
The small television on the entertainment stand was on, a Netflix message on the screen seemingly asking an empty room if they were still watching 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'. A very small part of Skyler had an ill-placed sense of approval. At least the mystery apartment dweller had to be some kind of cool nerd, right? The living space had looked empty at first glance, but then Skyler spotted someone lying on the large dark gray sofa; the person almost fully covered with a blue blanket. Skyler couldn't tell who the person was or if they were sleeping or not from his vantage point, but Skyler did figure it was a man just based on how tall they had to be. Skyler bit at his lip as he quietly moved closer, psyching himself up to ask this person where the hell he was. His heart beat nervously. He really didn't want to have to do this, but his pounding brain was rattled with questions. And as much as he wanted to just bounce, what else could he really do anyway? Sneaking out not knowing where the hell he was in nothing but a pair of shorts that barely stayed on wasn't really an option. Or was it?  
  
_No! Suck it the fuck up, you idiot!_  
  
Skyler halted to a stop about two feet away when he recognized the sleeping man to be Jamie from yesterday. Relief flooded through Skyler's body. He ended up with someone he knew. Granted it was someone he spent a total of maybe an hour and fifteen minutes with and most of that time was spent on a motorcycle not interacting, but this was probably the best scenario that could have happened; and Skyler was thankful. Though, there was that pesky fact that Skyler still didn't know what drunken events happened that lead him to this spot he was in so he was still a little panicky and embarrassed. Plus his head was still pounding and the feel of needing to vomit was still strong; constant reminders of what an dolt he was. Skyler held his breath when Jamie suddenly sighed as he began to wake up. The man's eyes fluttered open and those drowsy eyes met Sky's nervous ones.  
  
"Hey," Jamie greeted him with a sleepy voice and a small smile. The man took a second to stretch his legs out before he pushed aside the blanket, revealing his attire of a white t-shirt and red plaid boxers before he pulled himself up to a sitting position. "How you feeling, champ?"  
  
Skyler crossed his arms over his chest uncomfortably. He didn't really have a problem with his body, but in this situation he felt oddly exposed. "Okay," Sky answered uneasily, but mustered up a smile in return. Jamie was acting normal and friendly. Skyler hopefully thought this meant he didn't have anything to be horribly embarrassed about. "Um..." Sky tried to go on, not really sure how to go about getting the answers he desperately wanted without sounding like an idiot. But he damn well was an idiot, so he supposed he had no choice except to be blunt. "...uh..." Skyler looked down at the floor as he spoke, pulling up at his shorts again, and again they slid back down. "...this is your place, right?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah. You were shitfaced last night at the pool, remember? So, I took you home for safe keeping."  
  
Skyler looked up to see Jamie just shrug nonchalantly. Skyler didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He was too embarrassed. There were definitely more questions spinning in his head, but Skyler couldn't bring himself to voice them at the moment. He just watched as Jamie got up and walked over to the kitchen, moving about the room to get some coffee started. Sky hesitantly followed the man, grateful for Jamie's task taking the attention away from himself, but it wasn't long before Jamie was leaning back against the counter and looking over at Skyler.  
  
"Hangover?" Jamie asked with a raised bow.  
  
"Yeah." Skyler cringed a bit. He stood there awkwardly, fingers fidgeting and twirling at the back of his hair while his other hand pulled at his shorts in vain again. He bit at his lip ring not really sure what to do with himself. This was probably the most awkward and embarrassing situation he had ever gotten himself into in his life.  
  
Jamie pulled out a small bottle of medicine from a top cabinet and grabbed a bottle of yellow Gatorade from the refrigerator. "Tylenol and 'hangover juice'," Jamie presented them to Sky with a smile. "That'll fix you up a little quicker. You're looking at a hangover pro."  
  
"Thanks," Skyler showed a small smile of gratitude taking the offered items. Jamie was being nice, and it made the situation slightly less horrible. Skyler swallowed a couple of pills down with the sports drink and grimaced. That pukey feeling in his throat wanted nothing to do with drinking down anything, but Skyler forced himself to take a few more sips before he looked back to Jamie and chuckled nervously. "I hope I didn't do anything too stupid."  
  
"You don't remember anything at all then?" Jamie crossed his arms over his chest, gazing down at the floor, looking like he was contemplating what to say.  
  
Skyler lowered his head feeling another wave of embarrassment. Why the hell did he have to go and initiate more conversation? _Stop making this worse, Brannan_. "No.." Skyler shook his head a little. "I think maybe I remember jumping into the pool, I guess."  
  
"Well," Jamie pulled at his chin as he chuckled to himself, "yeah, you jumped in the pool with your clothes on, fell over yourself, fell up the stairs, confessed to a love of Iron Man...but you weren't too bad. I'm sure I've done worse. Scratch that. I know I've done worse."  
  
"That's it?" Skyler couldn't help but say back in return, finding he could smile a little at his own expense. Jamie was being too relaxed and cool about all this, and Sky was grateful for it. Only sloppy drunk and a silly man-crush confession; things definitely could have been worse. "I guess that's not too bad."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Jamie ran a hand through his hair, and for a second looked off contemplatively. "...we kinda kissed, but that was it," he shrugged. "No big deal."  
  
"We.. kissed..?" Skyler's mouth stayed hung open some in his shock of hearing that little detail.  
  
"Mhmm," Jamie hummed the lazy affirmative as he poured a cup of coffee. He grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry and offered some to Skyler. "Hungry?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks," Skyler answered absently. His mind was racing, and it seemed to make his feeling of nausea intensify. First off, was Jamie gay or was this just a both drunk sort of oops? Either way, Skyler couldn't believe it. They kissed? Him and Jamie? Him and his future sorta boss friend? Him and this guy he just met yesterday? Him and a guy period? This was a fucking big deal, and Jamie acting so nonchalant about it made Sky feel even worse. Skyler knew 'DrunkSkyler ChattyFace McAttentionWhore' didn't give two shits about being crazy in front of people. And he also knew there was an occasion or two where 'DrunkSkyler SnogMouth McGrabAss' could sometimes be a makeout fiend, but never with a guy before. This just had to be something silly, right? Like all that faux flirting yesterday just going a little further kind of silly. It had been fake flirting...right?  
  
"I should probably go." Sky rubbed at the back of his hair awkwardly.  
  
Jamie gave a small shrug as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. "If you want to. I'm not holding you prisoner. But you're welcome to stay if you want."  
  
"I think I'll-" Skyler suddenly felt a lurch in his stomach, his face going a bit pale knowing what was soon to come. Here was the nausea at full tilt. He swallowed down hard, and took off toward what he hoped to god was the bathroom. If Skyler had any luck at all in the past twelve hours, the room he dashed into did indeed have a toilet. He collapsed onto this knees in front of it, gripping tightly at the sides just in time to throw up. Skyler groaned between each gut-wrenching heave, and at some point through it all felt a hand rubbing his back. He coughed a few times after he finished emptying the contents of his stomach. With one final spit into the toilet Skyler wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and let himself sink down to the floor, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Here," Jamie flushed the toilet and handed Sky his drink. The man sat down near him on the side of the tub with a washcloth he'd gotten wet while Skyler was being sick.  
  
"Thanks," Skyler said weakly, swallowing some down. He kept his head down and let out a curt laugh. "Fuck, I wish you hadn't followed me in here. I don't think I could get anymore embarrassed if I tried."  
  
"What's there to be embarrassed about, little man?" Jamie gave him a half smile, making Skyler lean his head back to put the washcloth on his forehead.  
  
"Everything," he answered, letting his eyes slip closed, vaguely appreciating the cool feel of the cloth. "From the second I jumped in the pool 'til now." He probably should have felt grateful that Jamie was being Mr. Fucking White Knight Hangover Helper, but now the man's caring actions were only making Skyler feel worse about the situation. "I swear me getting stupid like this isn't a frequent habit," he felt the need to explain. "Just...dumb upsetting stuff happened last night, and I picked a really stupid way to deal with it."  
  
"Don't think so much about it, Tinkerbell. We all have our not so shining moments. It's fine." Jamie pulled the cloth away and ruffled Sky's messy hair playfully before standing up. "You're actually quite entertaining when you're stupid. Maybe next time just try to leave out the vomit." He kidded around with a smile.  
  
Skyler's eyes opened, and he couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
Skyler nodded.  
  
"Come on," Jamie held a hand out and helped Skyler get to his feet. "Should get dressed. Would be unfortunate if those shorts just fell right off."  
  
Sky felt himself blush a bit as Jamie smirked and eyed those damn shorts oh so low on his hips. Skyler quickly pulled them up, and this time kept a hold of the cloth so they couldn't fall back down. Jamie gestured for Skyler to lead the way out the bathroom, and on his way through the doorway Skyler's eyes went wide as he most definitely felt Jamie give his ass a little swat. Skyler paused mid-step, momentarily flabbergasted by the action. Jamie walked past snickering, and Sky couldn't help the embarrassed grin that spread across his face. What the hell happened in the past thirty seconds that made Jamie's personality change? Or rather, go back to normal? The man had been a walking embodiment of inappropriate flirtation when he gave Skyler a ride yesterday.  
  
"You're clothes are dry," Jamie nodded to the folded clothes atop the kitchen table, and went back to his bowl of cereal.  
  
"Thanks," Skyler gathered them up. "Did I have my phone with me? Shit!" he suddenly exclaimed with the thought. "I didn't jump in the pool with it, did I? Shit! Chels has probably been trying to call. Fuck, she's gonna be so pissed."  
  
"Calm down," Jamie laughed. "No phone that I could see, and I shot her a text last night that you were hanging out with me and crashed here."  
  
"Thank you," Skyler let out a sigh of relief. "She's kind of insane when it comes to worrying about me. You just saved my ass."  
  
"Any time I can be of service to your ass just let me know," Jamie smirked.  
  
Skyler bit back a laugh, but his lips freely curved into a silly smile. It seemed with Skyler feeling better the pervy Jamie from yesterday thought it was a good time to make his comeback, and it was a mixture of comfort and embarrassment for Sky. This was the Jamie he knew after all. "I should get dressed."  
  
"There should be an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet," Jamie remarked between spoonfuls. "I'm sure you'd like to get that taste out of your mouth."  
  
"Thanks," Skyler gave an appreciative nod.  
  
"Anything to help that pretty face," Jamie remarked with a wink, then smiled innocently.  
  
Skyler felt another embarrassed smile curl at his lips, and he quickly retreated back to the bathroom to dress. He took care of business at the toilet and changed quickly. At the sink he washed up his hands and absently thought of Jamie and his teasing advances. Skyler stared at his reflection in the mirror and had to roll his eyes at himself, that stupid smile was back.  
  
He splashed some water on his face. This was not the time to feel like an innocent little school girl. And why the fuck was he feeling like that anyway? He should be used to the 'sexual harassment game'. Guys didn't make him blush. Skyler needed to snap out of it; Jamie was going to be his boss —in a relaxed sort of way. He was going to be crammed in a van with the guy. And whether Jamie was a gay man legitimately interested in him or just a guy that liked to mess with everybody's head, it didn't matter. It shouldn't be a problem. Skyler could handle stuff like this, so why was he getting flustered with this new guy all of a sudden?  
  
The fact that they had shared a kiss last night suddenly returned front and center to Skyler's mind now that the distraction of the vomit ordeal was truly over. Now that he was in a calmer state and could think about it a little clearer, Sky wasn't sure what to make of it. He really couldn't believe it to be anything more than something drunk and funny happening. But he kind of wished he knew the details. If he had been the idiot to initiate it or not. Just how hot and heavy it had gotten. Or maybe it was only just a peck. And if Jamie had been a little drunk too like he suspected.  
  
And then part of him wished that he could have remembered what it felt like. He may have only broken up with his girlfriend two weeks ago, but he hadn't shared a kiss in over a month (at least not that he remembered) and if this had been a really good one no matter who it was shared with, not being able to remember it was just cruel. Skyler pushed the thoughts away. He may have really wanted to know more about it, but Sky sure as fuck wasn't going to ask Jamie. No way he was bringing on anymore self-induced embarrassment. No matter how it went down; whether he had gotten too drunkenly forward with Jamie or whatever, it didn't matter. Jamie said it wasn't a big deal. So it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Skyler chugged down the Gatorade that had been left in the bathroom, and after he finished brushing his teeth and thoroughly scoured the taste buds off his tongue, Sky took one last glance in the mirror with a resolute look on his face. As soon as he walked out the door he was going to make it a fresh start and pretend none of this awkward embarrassing shit ever happened.  
  
Skyler walked back out to the kitchen with Jamie's folded up shorts in hand, and he found Jamie still standing at the counter now nursing a cup of coffee.  
  
"All better?" Jamie set the mug down and eyed him. "You look it anyway."  
  
"I guess so." Skyler shrugged. _Act cool_. He really did feel a little better though. His head still pounded in protest of being upright, but the nauseous feeling was pretty much gone. "I usually am better after I throw up," he let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"So...no more blushing or nerves then?" Jamie raised a brow, just leaning coolly against the counter.  
  
_First of all, what does any of that have to do with a hangover? And second, fuck you._  
  
Jamie had just blurted it out there, and Skyler wished he had the nerve to punch him. Instead, right on cue he felt a familiar heat rise to his face. Now Skyler wished he could punch himself. So much for that fresh start. "I have no idea where they're coming from," he let out a soft laugh, hoping it didn't sound nervous.  
  
Jamie laughed softly as well, and he stepped up close to Skyler, brushing the hair from Skyler's eyes. "Not a clue?"  
  
"Uh, nope," Sky shook his head, shuffling back a step. "Not a one. I'll admit I can get this way in certain situations, but, I mean, only girls make me blush. So this here," he pointed to his reddened cheek, talking quickly and shaking his head more, "doesn't make sense at all." Skyler wanted to kick is own ass for saying everything he did. Of course the nervousness that makes him ramble and speak without thinking decided to strike him now.  
  
"Just girls, hmm?" Jamie smirked.  
  
"Yeah, just girls." _Stop talking Skyler._  
  
"Doesn't seem like that's the case for today." That smirk stayed on Jamie face, and he moved toward Skyler slowly.  
  
"I- I'm sure it's nothing." _I said stop talking._ He shuffled back a few more steps, stopping abruptly when his back bumped up against the wall. And there he was now, sandwiched between it and Jamie. Dashing off to the side didn't even seem like an option. Sky felt tethered to the man.  
  
"So, if I was to...you know...do this, you wouldn't blush?" Jamie leaned in, rubbing his stubbly cheek over the side of Skyler's throat slowly, his hands now pressed against the wall on either side of Skyler's body.  
  
These advances felt very, very real. This was way too over the top to be playing around. Skyler swallowed down roughly. "You... You're not joking with me right now are you?" It was almost said in whisper.  
  
"Take it however you want it, Skyler," Jamie spoke breathily against Skyler's neck, making the boy shiver. "You can always tell me to stop." Jamie began leaving a short trail of light kisses up Skyler's neck.  
  
Okay, so Jamie really was gay then? That was fine. But this was weird. And confusion spun through Skyler's mind as he couldn't quite discern whether it was a bad weird or a good weird. A man or not doing this, Sky was not the type to let a person so new get physical with him —at least not when he was sober anyway.  
  
_Tell him to stop._ A few more kisses over the heated skin of his cheek. _Tell him._ Jamie pulled away just slightly, and Skyler stared back, his nervousness clearly showing in his eyes. _Do something_. Skyler couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He felt absolutely paralyzed. Jamie slowly leaned down again after showing Skyler a soft half-smirk. The man closed the gap between their faces, just barely brushing his lips over Skyler's. And now Sky couldn't breathe. His eyes snapped shut and he remained frozen, though his mind and heart were racing. He wasn't supposed to be getting this way, but here Skyler was feeling something flutter in the pit of his stomach. And here he was...finding himself leaning into Jamie's lips.  
  
"I win," Jamie mumbled into the kiss, his hands coming to rest at Skyler's hips. He slowly ran his tongue over Skyler's bottom lip, and Skyler tentatively parted his mouth open. That access was granted, and Jamie took it. He brought one of his hands to rest on the wall behind Skyler, rubbing over the boy's hip slowly with the other. Their tongues moved slowly together, a clash of mint and coffee, and Skyler felt a pleasant flip of his stomach and his knees go a little weak. His hands darted out to Jamie's waist, and Skyler gripped the man tightly as he let out a small moan into Jamie's mouth. Skyler was completely and utterly lost in the kiss for few minutes before he realized exactly what he was doing. He abruptly stopped and tried to push the taller man away.  
  
Jamie pulled back his head slightly, remaining close to Skyler with his hand still on Sky's side. Jamie raised a questioning brow, "What's wrong?"  
  
Skyler breathed heavily and bit at his lip, staring up at Jamie with anxious eyes. "I- I um, I should go," he said softly.  
  
Jamie moved so he had both hands against the wall on either side of Skyler, effectively trapping him there. He hovered over Sky, looking down incredulously into his eyes. "Ashamed to admit you like it?" Jamie accused.  
  
"No..." Skyler shook his head a little, unable to bring himself to avert his gaze away from Jamie's.  
  
Skyler meant that; he wasn't ashamed. This 'legit making out with a guy' thing was a first. It was a slight shock to the system. It was new. But Skyler would be lying if he said it didn't feel nice. He felt split in half over the situation. To part of him, being there with Jamie felt very okay. But then there was the other part that screamed this was wrong, that this wasn't him. If Jamie had been a woman this would still be out of his normal comfort zone. "But... But I don't- I mean, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"One reason," Jamie tilted his head questioningly, though the man did lower one of his arms away as if letting Sky know he was free to go if he wanted.  
  
"You're going to be my boss," Skyler let out a nervous laugh, and moved from the wall quickly. "Uh, do I have my shoes here?" he asked quickly, making sure not to look at Jamie but glancing around the floor of the apartment.  
  
"No, I don't think you had any on. But you know, boss is a strong word. More like just working together. Us having a little fun right now doesn't change how we'd be working a tour later," Jamie shrugged.  
  
"It would," Skyler chuckled humorlessly, fingers again twirling and scratching at the back of his hair. "It'd make it awkward. I'd make it awkward. I'm awkward. I'd just rather forget it happened. Shit, not that you're a bad kisser. You're a really good kisser, like really good, like wow, but I- Fuck." Skyler forced himself to a stop realizing nervous rambling had taken him over, his face beet red.  
  
Jamie's frame was shaking slightly in silent laughter. "Damn, you are awkward," he exclaimed with an amused smile.  
  
"Shut up," Skyler shot back with an embarrassed smile of his own. He wished he could just run out the front door, but Skyler somehow had to make this right first so he'd be able to face Jamie again without feeling like an awkward little shit. "Listen, we're gonna work together and we're supposed to be friends. And I think your cool and everything, but at the risk of sounding even more incredibly lame... I'm not the kinda guy that...well...I just, this just isn't really my thing, you know?" Skyler gesture helplessly with his hands.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Tink," Jamie smiled and stepped forward to give Skyler's shoulder a playful punch. "You want the past twelve hours forgotten? Done. But don't think for a second that I'm gonna stop giving you a hard time. I'm a menace to everyone."  
  
"Thank you. You really are seriously fucking cool."  
  
"You can thank your nice ass for my kindness, remember?"  
  
Skyler laughed, truly this time. It felt like yesterday. Physical advances, no. But just this pervy right off the bat stuff. That was fine. It was the very short normal Skyler had come to know about the man, and he could handle it. Sticking around with Jamie any longer would probably be a mistake, though. Skyler did still have an aching head that begged to be horizontal and unconscious, and being able to forcibly repress that kiss madness wouldn't sink in if he couldn't be alone.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably get back. The longer I wait to get my ass verbally kicked, the worse it's gonna be."  
  
"I hear ya," Jamie knowingly nodded. "Just so your story's straight: I did say you were drunk. But I invited you over here, we watched TV, let's say 'Spaceballs', and you passed out."  
  
"Nice detail," Skyler remarked. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later sometime."  
  
"That'd be tonight, munchkin," Jamie teased. "It's 'rehearsal/meet you' night."  
  
"Oh, right." But Skyler didn't feel any nervousness at the mention of the impending meeting for the moment. He had become decidedly distracted as his eyes drifted to Jamie's lips on their on accord. He had been doing so well ignoring the thought of their shared heated moment, but in these slow ticking seconds it leapt to the front of his mind.  
  
Skyler forced himself to break from his mini stupor, his eyes shooting back up to meet Jamie's. He needed to bolt so he could properly shake this weirdness from his head. A hasty "see you later" and another "thanks," and Skyler was out the door.  
  
Okay that kiss had been nice, but it was weird and didn't make sense and was definitely not Skyler at all. The last thing Sky needed was anymore confusion spinning around in his head while dealing with a hangover, and especially when he was on his way to get yelled at by his sister. He just needed to be away from Jamie for a while, away from the reminder, and then Skyler could just forget it. His life out here was gonna work, goddammit. Skyler was resolute. He was going to get along with all these Payback Automatic guys, and he wasn't going to let some crazy 'hangover bad judgment' fuck up how he acted around Jamie.  
  
Everything was going to be fine.


	4. The One Where Sky Gets Laid

Sky smiled genuinely as his eyes stared into the chaos of orange dancing flames. The fire pit was surrounded by friends. _His friends_. The young men of Payback Automatic were a bunch of unapologetic assholes but with the biggest fucking hearts. The kind of people that would give the shirt off their back for you, but also the kind that would bust your balls given the opportunity. Skyler hadn't even been in California a full two weeks yet, but he had inherited a family. It had been so simple: he was Chelsea's little brother, so he was their little brother too by default. It was so quick, but thanks to these guys Huntington Beach felt more like a home than some temporary place he was living.

The group hung out almost everyday, and they really were an awesome bunch of guys. Brett, Mike, Nate, Derek, and his fellow roadie minion, Matt. They did dish out the teasing, but Skyler was okay with it. It was a good-natured cruelty. They were making this easing into a fresh start at life easier, and Sky was insanely grateful. He was on his way to being able to truly be himself without carrying a heavy pensive dread in his chest.

And by some miracle Skyler was still getting along with Jamie. There would be that split second of where the memory of their kiss streaked across his mind whenever he first laid eyes on Jamie for the day, but that was all it ever amounted to. Just some flash of a memory. Just a 'yeah that happened, no big deal'.

Jamie still flirted. Like, holy shit did he flirt. But Sky quickly and thankfully came to know that the pervy zingers weren't just reserved for him. Jamie was a flirt, whether in jest or genuine, with any girl or guy he considered pretty. Skyler wasn't special and that fact made playing along or laughing off Jamie's comments easy. Not to say that Jamie still didn't manage to rise a blush out of Skyler every now and then. Sky kind of relented to that being a lost cause. It was already a joke of the group, there being that one night where the drinking game was to do a shot every time Jamie managed to make Sky blush. It was embarrassing, but a funny embarrassing. An embarrassing you could enjoy with your friends.

A round of laughter broke out around the fire, its flames bright against the night sky, as Nate finished telling a story about the time he stole the famous ram sculpture from from the Ram's Head bar that involved some serious 'hanging from rafters ninja stealth'. Skyler laughed along with everyone. It was a good night, just hanging out in a circle of lawn chairs around a fire with the guys and a few girlfriends. Sky wasn't drunk, but he had that wonderful kind of buzz that just made a person feel happy. That pleasant slight touch of lightheadedness to the brain. He was content with just sitting back and being quiet while everyone else supplied the entertainment. But nature did call so a quick trip to the bathroom was in order.

It was out of the backyard and into Derek's parents' house. (The couple was conveniently out of town.) He took care of business, but then lingered in the kitchen after he was done, leaning against the counter and just mindlessly scrolling through Twitter on his phone. His new friends outside were awesome, but it was still nice to have a short break from human interaction. And it was short lived in the form of Jamie walking in.

"There he is," Jamie greeted as he made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out a case of beer. "Hey, haven't asked you, Mr. Goddamn Nerves, you feeling ready for tomorrow?"

Skyler instantly smiled. Tomorrow Payback Automatic hit the road to join up with Warped Tour. Since he made his big arrival, Skyler only worked three shows in the area. No real traveling. But tomorrow was it. Tomorrow it really started. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in enough, but nerves weren't a problem at the moment. Skyler was just beyond excited. "I'm fucking ready."

"Nice. It'll be awesome, short shit, just you wait. But for now, party's outside you know. What you doing in here?"

"Hiding, I guess," Skyler shrugged, showing a silly smile, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Right, antisocial. You know..." Jamie placed the case down on the counter, the start of a smirk curling at his lips, letting Sky know some playful sexual harassment was about to spill out of the man's mouth. "If you need a break from the crowd outside, me and you could have our own little party in here." That joking come-on was made even more over the top as Jamie accompanied it with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

Skyler chuckled, and heat rose to his cheeks as well. He mentally cursed. He actually had a good streak of not turning into a blushing bride going, but here it came to a crashing end. He wasn't going to let the man win though. "I'm sure you could show me a real good time, but I think I'll be just fine back outside."

"Your loss, Tink. And oh hey, remember don't get too smashed tonight. It'd be a shame to have to drive with a hangover."

At the mention of the word 'hangover' Sky couldn't help but flash back to that first and only time he was in Jamie's apartment, and well, what had happened at Jamie's apartment. That kiss. The memory of that goddamn kiss, which except for those millisecond blips, Skyler had been pretty damn good at keeping repressed.

"Yo, Sky, you alright?" Jamie questioned, waving his arm gingerly to get Skyler's attention.

"Yeah, sorry. Zoned out. Um, what'd you say?"

"I was just saying how it's really frustrating how no one ever really listens to me because my hotness is so fucking distracting," Jamie joked with a straight face. "It's a curse really."

"Fuck off," Skyler said through a laugh.

Jamie was a pro at making him feel an odd 'merrily embarrassed'. Skyler didn't get it. Pretty girls made him blush. Pretty girls made him an idiot. And then there was Jamie. What the fuck was it about him? That cool combination of awesomeness and a bully? Of being full of himself and having a heart? And sure, distracting-worthy hotness? Being an excellent kisser?

_That kiss..._

Skyler looked to Jamie's lips. This didn't make any sense. Why was he thinking about it? It had almost been two weeks, and before now the thought was just about never in his head. It had been just some weird one time thing. That kiss may have been off the chain-gang, but that didn't mean it meant anything. Sky could admit to himself that it had felt nice, that it had been a strange and fun little go; but Jamie and guys in general, not his thing. Maybe there had been some weak knees and stomach flips, but that could surely be chalked up to the after effects of throwing up. That kiss was nothing. Probably. Sure.

Jamie's lips starting moving, and though Skyler was too far in his own thoughts to hear what the man was saying, it was enough to make him quickly snap his gaze back to Jamie's eyes. Skyler desperately hoped somehow Jamie didn't realize he had been staring. Forget about it. Just be cool.

"What? Sorry dude, it's been a long day," Sky tried to play it off, but Jamie definitely had a knowing smarmy smile on his face.

"Not important," Jamie dismissed. "Sure you're okay?" It was definitely a smooth fake concern, but Skyler suddenly didn't have a voice to call Jamie out on it as the man stepped up close and brushed the hair away from Sky's forehead and lightly pressed his palm against it like he was checking if Skyler had a sign of a fever.

And in that second Skyler very well thought he might have. Jamie touched him and it felt like the room had gotten hotter all of a sudden. This son of a bitch was throwing Skyler's mind and body out of whack. The man only touched his forehead, for Christ's sake; it was absolutely insane that Skyler was getting worked up. Jamie was a guy that was merely his friend —that Sky just happened to makeout with once (technically twice). Jamie was just a flirt. Jamie was just a tease. Jamie was just an asshole. Jamie...was a good kisser.

Why wouldn't the thought of it fucking leave Skyler's head? This was not a problem the dozen other times Skyler interacted with the man. He could be alone with Jamie and- Wait no, Skyler actually hadn't been alone with Jamie since the kiss incident. There were always other people around. And perhaps that had been enough of a distraction, because here Jamie was now just him in all his 'overtly sexual chiseled from a hunk of marble glory', and all Sky could do was stare hopelessly. Sure, Jamie was good-looking; Skyler never had a problem acknowledging an attractive guy before. But the line between acknowledging and being attracted was becoming very blurry.

"You're staring," Jamie remarked, biting back a smirk.

"I know," Skyler said back quietly.

Okay yes, this was definitely attraction. _But you don't like men, Skyler._ He was never the kind to really make the first move, but something snapped or broke or hell, maybe even got fixed inside Skyler. There was a buzz running through his body drowning out any sense or reserve his brain may or may not have been screaming at him. He swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat and tentatively brought one of his hands up, resting it on Jamie's chest. He looked up at the taller man and wet his lips. Skyler had no idea what the fuck he was doing, but wasn't about to stop it. There was no more denying or shutting away what he was feeling. _I sure as fuck seem to be liking this one._

Jamie looked down at him, but didn't say a word, didn't make a move. Sky couldn't believe this very forward man was suddenly acting with restraint, but that asshole was probably holding back just so he could rub it in Skyler's face later that Skyler had been the one to start the funny business. And Sky found himself not really caring, not with how the fucking firestorm in his stomach was making him feel. He felt absolutely overwhelmed in both the best and worst possible ways. He needed this. Letting out a short uneasy breath, Skyler moved up on his toes, bringing his lips up to connect with Jamie's.

And with Skyler's bold move finally received, both of Jamie's hands moved to hold the boy tight against his body, and in the form of a nip at Skyler's bottom lip he asked to deepen that kiss. Sky was all too on board with that. He snaked his own arms around Jamie's shoulders as their mouths moved together. Jamie back peddled them slightly to lean back against the counter as they kissed. His fingers moved just under the hem of Skyler's shirt, just enough to barely trace over the bare skin. Goosebumps rose where those fingers trailed, and Sky practically whimpered into Jamie's mouth from the light touch. Yeah, something definitely fucking switched on inside of Skyler. And there they went at it all lips and tongues and roaming hands until a sudden clattering noise of something falling on the counter made them both stop.

Jamie grinned sheepishly at Skyler and shrugged slightly. "Guess in here isn't the best place for this, hmm?"

Right, they were in the kitchen. Like the 'room that led out to the backyard where everybody fucking was' kitchen. As in the 'anyone could walk in at any moment' kitchen. Skyler felt a blush creep across his cheeks, and he smiled weakly at Jamie, "I guess not." He had been so wrapped up in the man, Skyler had completely forgotten where he was.

Laughing a bit, Jamie grabbed around Sky's wrist and led him up the nearby staircase. Skyler's feet hurried along on their own accord. And after Jamie let them inside a sparse small tidy bedroom, the light flipped on and door locked shut; Skyler didn't give himself anytime to think about his actions. He was too entranced by the man in front of him. Jamie was probably a witch. Skyler wrapped his arms up around Jamie's neck and pulled himself up to kiss the man again. The kiss was deep and fervent, and only broke for a few seconds as Jamie urged them to move their activities to the twin-sized bed. Jamie sat up against the headboard and pulled Skyler to straddle over his lap. And it was back to business in this lovelier position. Skyler's hands found themselves at Jamie's hair, tangling his fingers in the dark locks; while Jamie's hands moved down to Skyler's ass, squeezing it gently.

Skyler pulled back slightly to catch his breath, ducking his head down so his forehead rested against Jamie's shoulder as a bit of rationale trickled into his brain. "Shit," he murmured breathily, almost wanting to laugh, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Jamie did chuckle. "Well, for 'no idea', not too bad." He brought a hand up to push Sky back slightly, and hooked a finger under Skyler's chin to make the boy look at him.

"No, err, I- I didn't..." Skyler pulled away a little more, sitting back straighter and running a hand through his hair anxiously. "I don't do this sorta stuff."

"With men?" Jamie quirked a brow, smirking.

"Well, yeah, but..." Skyler brought his hands up to cover his face, wanting desperately to cover his embarrassed grin. He let his hands slide down though before he continued. "I mean, I don't just jump on to people I'm not in a fucking relationship with and start sucking face." Skyler couldn't help but blurt out a bit of laughter at himself. _Why the hell did I start talking?_

Jamie was laughing too, a look of pure amusement showing in his eyes. "Well, if that's the case, should I feel honored? Or if you're having second thoughts and would rather we stop with the 'face sucking'," Jamie chuckled, "of course, you're free to go."

"I don't wanna go." Skyler shook his head with a small laugh, "I feel like a fucking idiot, but I don't wanna go." His self-conscious smile faded, and in its place a look of nervous longing.

"I'd certainly prefer that we stay in here a little longer." That signature smirk was on Jamie's face, and he brought his hands up to hold at Skyler's hips. "We can do whatever you'd like, Tink." Jamie gave the boy's ass a playful slap.

Another embarrassed smile, but Skyler worked up the nerve to bring his hands back to Jamie's chest and to speak again. "I think, I think I'd like it if your shirt was off." He couldn't believe he actually just voiced that, but it was the honest to god truth.

"Then take it off." Jamie was clearly loving Skyler's new moments of boldness.

Skyler worked the shirt up Jamie's torso, up and over the man's head, and then tossed it to the floor. He pulled his own shirt off next in a crazed sort of hurry. Skyler really didn't know what was coming over him, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Jamie really was hot, and Skyler was an eighteen-year-old male; being a horn dog was normal, right? Moving his hands back to rest on Jamie's bare chest, he brought his lips down to the man's neck, because Skyler really had this driving need to have his mouth on him. He made a trail of suckling kisses down to the crook of Jamie's shoulder, along with some light nipping at the skin. Since when did the taste of a person's skin turn him on? Sky breathed in deeply; even the scent of the man was entirely enticing.

Skyler felt a tingle through his body as Jamie's hand rubbed along his side, and the other combed slowly through his hair then grasped it firmly at the back. Settling on a spot, Skyler started sucking a little harder on the skin and earned a small groan from Jamie. And then Skyler was spanked, causing him to gasp in surprise. It was a lot harder than Jamie's previous playful slap. He felt the sting, but smiled much to his surprise.

_Shit, I liked that._

Skyler bought his lips back to Jamie's, and they kissed with a primal need, moans leaving their throats and coming out muffled as they were caught in each others' mouths. Jamie slowly rolled his hips up once, the action causing Skyler's breath to hitch. Sky quickly pushed his hips forward desperately wanting to feel the contact and friction again. Jamie's hand tightened in Skyler's hair as Jamie rolled his hips up again, using his other hand to push Skyler down harder onto him as he rubbed against the boy. Skyler breathed hard and felt like he was on fire. This felt very nice, but Skyler's body was aching for more. This makeout session and freshmen year dry humping wasn't going to cut it for much longer. Skyler held his hands at Jamie's shoulders and broke away from the kiss as he finally mustered up the courage to speak to Jamie again. His voice came out breathy and rushed.

"I am really out of my comfort zone here, but fuck, I need you to touch me."

Without a word Jamie guided Skyler into another position, so the boy was sitting between his legs with his back pressed tightly against Jamie's chest. Still rolling his hips against him slowly, Jamie moved a hand over the front of Skyler shorts. He rubbed Skyler through the rough material, leaning his head down to lick over Skyler's neck, slow and teasing. A long groan left Sky's lips as he let his head lull back. He brought a hand up to cup the side of Jamie's face and groaned again. The teasing, the feel of that bulge rubbing against his backside. This was torture. Sweet motherfucking torture.

The top button of the shorts was popped open, and Jamie bit down on Skyler's neck, dragging his teeth over the skin as he slowly pulled down the zipper. Growling lowly against Skyler's skin, Jamie slipped his fingers just under the band of Skyler's boxers, rubbing at the skin there teasingly light.

"Fuck." A shiver ran through Skyler, and he whimpered. Part of Sky knew he sounded very pathetic and was utterly embarrassed over the fact that he couldn't keep all the noises he was making at bay, but the current hot and heavy dominate part of him didn't give two shits. "Please..."

Jamie's lips curled into a small smirk. He turned Skyler's face enough to kiss him as he wrapped his hand around Skyler's arousal, making the boy gasp against his lips. Jamie squeezed lightly but didn't move, only rubbed his thumb over the tip slowly. Sky was unable to control himself from bucking his hips forward when he felt Jamie's touch. Jamie was tormenting Skyler with his deliberate teasing movements. And god it was agonizingly wonderful. Jamie glided his hand up and down Skyler's length slowly, and held his body tightly against his own with his other arm. Skyler moaned freely and somewhere in the back on his mind couldn't believe he was doing this, but fuck, was it exhilarating.

Jamie went back to work at Skyler's neck; lips and tongue and teeth making their way up to just behind Skyler's ear. And right behind the ear, that was Sky's _spot_ , and he pretty much let Jamie know it with a sharp shaky intake of breath and a shudder shooting through his body. Skyler let out a louder moan; all that attention near his ear and from Jamie finally moving his hand along him faster was enough to make him keep trembling. Skyler let his head fall back to Jamie's shoulder. His chest was heaving as small gasps fell from his parted lips in time with Jamie's strokes. But all that ended far too soon as Jamie pulled his hand away and gently pushed Skyler to scoot away and stand up from the bed. Skyler practically whimpered. He gazed to the man, the look on Skyler's face clearly saying 'Why the hell did you stop?'.

Jamie moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked up to Skyler with a smirk. "Can't let the fun end that soon, can we?" He gave Skyler's shorts a sharp tug, pulling them down his legs. Skyler found himself shaking his head slightly in agreement, though part of him was definitely starting to feel uneasy. Skyler had been pretty much dictating the pace of how serious things got, but now Jamie was definitely taking control. Skyler felt his boxers being yanked down next. And though he felt his heart nervously race, Skyler went ahead and toed his shoes off so the man could more easily rid him of his clothes. Jamie stood then, slowly and hungrily eyeing Skyler up and down. Completely exposed and vulnerable, Skyler suddenly felt very awkward again, and it definitely showed in his anxious eyes.

"You okay?" Jamie asked sincerely.

"Um, yeah," Sky smiled weakly to the man. "I might just be a little nervous about where this is headed."

"No worries, pixie. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." Jamie paused. "Maybe you'd like to make things a little more even." Jamie dragged his hands down Skyler's arms, taking the boy's hands in his own and moving them to his belt. He didn't give Skyler a chance to verbally respond, Jamie bringing his hands up to either side of Skyler's face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Skyler lost himself immediately in that kiss, and found himself quickly fumbling with Jamie's belt buckle. Skyler may have been nervous and very out of his element, but he was definitely being driven by a much stronger feeling: he was horny as fuck. He unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, pushing down the pants and boxers the little ways that he could reach while still attached to the man's mouth.

"Lay down," Jamie spoke. It was an order; but in a soft tone, and Skyler didn't haven't any objections to following it at the moment.

Jamie shed his clothes the rest of the way and was on top of Skyler in an instant. Their lips connected again, and their hips pressed together. And there Skyler was in some spare bedroom in a friend's parents' house naked, under another naked man, kissing him heatedly, rubbing against him. Never in a million years would Sky have ever thought he would be in this position and enjoying it. This was much different than with a girl —more than the obvious reason between the legs. The touch of those rough calloused fingers and having someone bigger and stronger all over him like this. It was an electric kind of uneasy. Raw and exciting. The bliss of skin to skin contact.

There was this building ache in the pit of Skyler's stomach that he had never felt before, and the more they grinded against each other, the deeper and bigger that ache got. Skyler slowly pushed Jamie back a little, and bit at his lip nervously. Skyler's mind was whirling in overdrive as he fought to understand and accept what he wanted. Holy shit was he terrified, but his body's overwhelming need was stronger than any opposing thought or feeling. Sky was coming to terms with what he wanted, but was entirely at a loss as to how to go about getting it without feeling like he was humiliating himself. Jamie stopped his movements and shot him a questioning look.

Skyler swallowed down hard. "I- Do you have any condoms with you?"

"Are you trying to fuck me, Tink?" Jamie smirked with a raised brow, "Or are you looking to get fucked?"

"God," Skyler breathed. There was that embarrassed smile again, and he felt pretty certain that his face turned scarlet.

Jamie's smirk got even wider. "You want me to fuck you," he practically sing-songed.

"Shut up!" Sky half laughed and covered his face with one of his hands. "This is really fucking weird for me, alright? Be nice!"

"I've been playing very nice." Jamie pulled Skyler's hand away and gave the boy's lower lip a nip with a playful growl. The action was oddly reassuring to Skyler. "Hang tight."

Jamie moved from the bed for a moment and retrieved his discarded jeans from the floor. He pulled a condom and a lube packet from his wallet, and it kind of didn't surprise Skyler at all that the man traveled well prepared. Skyler sat up as Jamie climbed back on the bed kneeling beside him, but the man took hold of Skyler's shoulders and slowly guided him to lay back down. This made Skyler feel more uneasy. He was suddenly feeling self-conscious. Sure, Skyler was just in this position going at it with the man, but that was all 'mouths attached, eyes closed'. This was sex now. This was going to be more intense. Skyler certainly wanted to go through with it, but laying this way meant Jamie would have all eyes on him, and eye contact would just make this even weirder than it already was. "Um, wouldn't it be better if um, you know, you were behind me?" Skyler managed to voice with his cheeks a lovely shade of pink

"Oh hell no, little man, I wanna see you when I make you come."

Well that statement shot right to Skyler's groin. Maybe this position would work out just fine after all.

Jamie ran his hands down Skyler's thighs, giving the boy a serious look. "You're sure?"

Skyler nodded. He felt like he could drop dead from how nervous he was, but he was very damn sure about wanting this. His eyes roamed over his friend's body, lingering a bit on the important part. _That_ was about to be inside him. This was insane.

"It's gonna hurt a little," Jamie admitted, "but just hang on pretty boy and I will make you feel so fucking good." That husky whisper was enough to make Skyler stop breathing temporarily. "Just relax and trust me. Okay?"

Skyler swallowed down the nervous lump that had grown in his throat and nodded, speaking back with a quiet voice, "Okay."

Skyler psyched himself to just relax. Sex with a guy? He could do this. Casual sex? He could do this. No big deal. Relaxing didn't really seem possible, though. Skyler was a mess of anticipation and nerves, but god, his body was aching for this. Jamie stayed knelt beside him and guided Skyler's legs apart, bent at the knees.

"Just relax," Jamie spoke softly.

And then with a gasp from Skyler it was happening, a finger slowly slipping inside. Skyler kept his eyes shut. It was a very new sensation, and he wasn't sure if he liked it at first. But he did know it certainly didn't feel bad. Jamie moved his hand against him slowly, now leaning down and kissing over Skyler's chest, making the experience more pleasant. And holy shit, this was real life right now. This was happening. One finger became two, and Skyler winced a little at the initial sting.

"Breathe," Jamie urged softly, bringing his free hand up to rub and toy at one of Skyler's nipples.

Sky fisted up the blanket in his hands at either side of him and took in a shaky breath, trying to keep himself relaxed and his breathing even. That uncomfortable feeling steadily ebbed away the more those fingers slowly moved. In, out. Twisting. Stretching. Skyler found himself moaning softly. Okay, so maybe he did like it. Jamie's hand moved against him for another moment, and then the feeling of those fingers pulling away made Skyler open his eyes. He gazed up at Jamie with a look of absolute lust, like he was truly drinking in and appreciating the man's looks and body for the first time.

_I'm about to get fucked by that, and I couldn't be anymore okay with it._

Jamie raised a brow, silently questioning Skyler if he was still alright. Skyler gave him a small nod and held his breath as he felt the anticipation burning in the pit of his stomach. The rip of a condom wrapper, the squirt of more lube, and Jamie positioned himself between Skyler's legs, those legs now loosely curled at Jamie's sides. Jamie tucked his hair between his ears and leaned down to kiss lightly at Skyler's neck, making the boy shiver.

"I have been waiting for this," Jamie whispered in Skyler's ear in a low tone that caused yet another shiver. "You have no idea. You are a hot little shit."

Then Jamie was pushing his hips forward slowly, just enough for only the tip to enter, and Sky inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. This was a lot more to take than two measly fingers. This was the part he had been afraid of. He was sure it would hurt; and God, did it, but it surely had to get better. Skyler gripped at the blanket tighter, clenching his jaw and trying to keep his breathing even to hide his distress. Jamie pressed a few more kisses to his jaw and quietly mumbled for Skyler to tell him when to go again.

Sky took comfort in the action, and did his best to relax. He swallowed down and took in a deep breath. "O-okay."

Skyler groaned in pain as Jamie pushed in further, drowning out the man's hiss of pleasure. Jamie had paused for a moment before he pulled back to deliver another slow shallow thrust. Skyler thought for sure Jamie was going to rip him in two, but didn't voice any objections. Jamie did seem to be moving as gentle as possible, and it wasn't all pain. Jamie kept moving carefully, and Skyler held back anymore pained noises that wanted to escape. That soon didn't become a problem, though, as with every movement Skyler found the pain lessening. Pleasure was the dominate feeling now. Jamie had told him he just needed to hang on and Skyler was glad he did. The pain lingered a little, but this, _this_ had become good.

Skyler could now most definitely soak in the pleasure of Jamie's movements. His chest rose and fell quickly as he started breathing a bit harder. The pained look on his face was long gone, his eyes calmly closed as a small moan drifted from his lips. And Jamie took that omission of pleasure as his time to push in deeper with a low moan of his own.

"Oh fuck..." Skyler groaned out, his jaw dropping open and locking his legs tight around the man.

Jamie stopped moving then, just all agonizingly still and buried to the fucking hilt. Skyler forced himself to breathe slowly as he got used to the size, and then he couldn't help but tremble slightly. Shouldn't Jamie be moving? He should be moving. Skyler needed him to move. Because if he didn't, Sky was pretty sure this was going to be the death of him.

"Please." Skyler opened his eyes, desperate and lust laden, locking his gaze with the man over him. "Fuck Jamie, please..."

Jamie smirked just a little. He dipped down for a moment to kiss the boy hard and murmured just how fucking hot Skyler was and something about 'so tight' before he started to move again, keeping his rhythm purposefully slow and deep. Eyes closed once again, Skyler panted and moved his hands to rest at Jamie's biceps, gripping them tightly. Skyler was never one to be very vocal during sex, but this was sex he wasn't exactly used to. This was sex on another level. Sky was a moaning mess that couldn't be bother to be embarrassed by it. As promised by the older man, Jamie inside him felt good. So fucking _full_ and _good_.

And somehow it got even better as Jamie moved against him at another angle. A small cry shot from Skyler's mouth along with a gasping "holy fuck", and a knowing smirk curled at Jamie's lips. Hello prostate. Moaning shouts now accompanied every fast thrust, and Skyler gripped at Jamie's arms tighter, his nails digging into the skin. Jamie was happily making it all too much. Sky was so fucking close. He was so wrapped up in every little feeling shooting through his body, he just barely registered Jamie's husky breath coaxing him to come. Skyler unlatched one hand from Jamie's arm and wrapped it around his own length. He started to pump his hand desperately in time with Jamie's movements, but Skyler barely had to touch himself before he was pushed over the edge. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as the heat in the pit of his belly and between his legs finally washed over his entire body. His head rolled back, his back arched, and his muscles tensed as his body began to tremble with the waves of pleasure.

"Fuck," Jamie groaned. He kept himself braced up gripping at Skyler's shoulders then, his fingers surely leaving marks.

Skyler let out panting cries as Jamie continued to rock into him. Harder. Faster. This was it. This is how Skyler Brannan was going to die. The kid was sure of it; and also pretty okay with it. If there was any good way to be snuffed out of this life, being fucked senseless was it. Jamie groaned deeply, a tremor going through his body as he found his own release. And Skyler could fucking _feel it_ , and it made him tremble even more. Jamie took the time to ride out his orgasm before slowly pulling out and collapsing to a somewhat crumpled mess on the bed beside Skyler. And Sky just let himself lay there limply for several minutes; damp hair matted to his sweaty forehead, eyes closed, and his body feeling like a tingling pile of melting jello as he tried to catch his breath.

In his hazy afterglow Skyler felt Jamie shift and move off the bed. It took Skyler a few more minutes though before he could force himself to peal his eyes open. Jamie had his pants on already and was zipping up the fly. Skyler sat up slowly and scooted back to prop himself up against the head board. His eyes drifted away from Jamie down to the mess on his stomach and back up to his friend again.

"Shit," Skyler let out a small disbelieving laugh. He just let a guy fuck him, and he liked it. "That really just happened, didn't it?"

"Mm, it did," Jamie sighed contentedly. He finished fastening his belt buckle and retrieved the rest of the clothes from the floor. He tossed Skyler's onto the bed and smirked. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

Skyler was blushing and just sitting back still completely exposed, but he found himself not caring. Not after what he just did with the man. "I'll just say, if you've never been on the receiving end, I'd highly recommend it." He showed a half cheeky grin. "God, I was really fucking loud, wasn't I?" A bit of embarrassment crept over him. "I don't usually get like that."

"You're welcome, then," Jamie laughed. "Welcome to bisexuality, buddy." Jamie finished getting dressed, putting on his shirt and shoes and then gave Skyler a departing nod. "See you back outside. You might wanna clean yourself up first," he teased and then he was out the door.

And that was it. They fucked, and Skyler was left naked and sticky. Skyler should probably be freaking out right now. He never in his life did anything like this before. This was probably going to be a regret that would blow up in his face and ruin any sort of normal friendship with Jamie and possibly make it too weird to stick with this job. Hell, it could blow up in his face in a matter of minutes. And then there was the fact that all his new friends were right outside. Maybe someone had come in. Maybe someone had heard. Maybe their time in the house alone together was suspicion enough. Maybe Jamie was on his way out there to just brag about it himself. Skyler would probably implode from the awkwardness of the situation.

Yeah, this was all probably a huge mistake. But fortunately, at least in this moment Skyler was spared from feeling panicked. He was actually pretty damn content. A touch of a smile curled at his lips. Who wouldn't smile when they just got laid?

 


	5. JAMIE WAS HERE

On the road with Payback Automatic. It really wasn't that long, but Skyler felt like he was fucking born to do this. He fell easily into the swing of how this touring shit worked. Skyler felt at home, even if home was eight people packed into a van. It was the job he loved at his father's club but on another level of enjoyment. At the root of it, his job was grunt work, helping out wherever he was most needed. Setup. Breakdown. Tuning. Cleaning. Repairing. Driving. Merch. Drunken-mansitting. A lot of people wouldn't get it, just seeing a little lackey doing a whole lot of hard work for shit pay and shit living conditions. But there was more than that. Even more than the 'get drunk and high and party' atmosphere. Skyler was a part of something. A mission. A family.  
  
Skyler found a group of people and a way of life that just clicked for him. Who in the world actually ever finds that? Nineteen shows in twenty-two days, and he had been through twelve different states. Skyler was already wondering if he ever wanted to go back to work for his dad. Even with the lack of sleep, lack of personal space, the smell of the van, insane pranks, awkward meetings of new people, being the one charged with cleaning up Derek's vomit from the front seat... Sky was happy. There was adventure, camaraderie, music, sex, and alcohol. There was no way that combination could get any better unless it was drizzled with chocolate.  
  
Warped Tour was an amazing tour to be apart of. Where it was sort of a competition to get potential new fans to check out your band during all the dueling time slots, the tour was really a big hectic traveling family of its own. Skyler was thankful to be apart of it. Today's set had been particularly energetic. Any gig where a mud fight mosh pit breaks out is definitely a success. The fairgrounds were about seventy-five percent mud due to torrential downpours the night before. The rain held off on the gray dismal day, but there was definitely mud everywhere. And in a lot of places the kind of thick, glutinous mud where you were swallowed up to your ankles and there were plenty of abandoned sandals and sneakers left in the wake.  
  
Skyler and Matt were by the van trailer finishing up wiping down the crud covered equipment the best they could before loading it up inside. Mostly everything was going to need a more proper cleaning once they were somewhere less disgusting. The slightly less muddy gravel parking area of travel-by-van-land was not the place to do it. There were a few hours left to the tour day, which would be dedicated to getting merch sold, helping out friends in other bands, and Sky's favorite of just being able to wander around and enjoy the atmosphere and music. Matt took off to help some other guys out as promised, and as Skyler was nearing thirty-six straight hours of being awake he was keen on attempting to take an hour nap before taking a turn at the merch booth.  
  
Sky looked down at himself. His degree of mud-coveredness wasn't too bad. The front of his shirt had a pretty big chunky splat mark from being caught off guard from a renegade mudball. His shoes and socks were a complete caked mess, heavily splattered up his exposed lower legs, but his dark gray shorts were spared for the most part except for a few superficial smudges. Considering, he was pretty clean. As clean as a person can be going on four days without a shower anyway.  
  
Chelsea was the aiding girlfriend 'tour mom' for this tour and she had let everybody know that absolutely no mud was to get inside that already disgusting van, and to defy that would mean certain death. So shoes off and taking a seat in the sliding door opening, Skyler slowly pealed his once-white-now-brown ankle socks off with a disgusted look on his face and wiped off his legs with an already dirty rag.  
  
"Ah ah," the scolding female sound came from a few feet away. "Don't you dare get in that van with that shirt on!"  
  
Skyler looked up to see Chelsea walking toward him. She was about an inch taller than Skyler. Long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few lose wisps framing her face cutely. Intense green eyes, deep pink painted pouty lips, a busty chest. To be put bluntly, Skyler's sister was hot. A gorgeous girl with a kind mothering heart —especially when it came to her little brother— but she could hold her own with the big boys. Chelsea Clark was a loving and helpful individual that also didn't take shit from anyone.  
  
"I was just gonna take it off!" Sky held his arms out defensively. "You're more of a mess than me anyway." He looked her up and down. Her shorts, Payback shirt, all exposed skin; she was properly splattered all over.  
  
"A girl's just having fun," she grinned. "But I'm only grabbing water, not drudging mud in our house. Do you know where Mike is? The ass isn't answering his phone," she asked as she dug out four bottles of water from a small cooler on the floor of the front passenger side of the van.  
  
"No idea," Skyler answered, pulling his shirt off and just dropping it to the ground.  
  
Chelsea pressed her lips together firmly in disappointment as she shut the door and turned back to her brother. "I hope he isn't off doing anything too stupid already for– Shit, is that a hickey?" She gathered the bottles in one arm and eyed the large dark purple mark in the crook of Skyler's neck and shoulder where it had previously been hidden under his shirt. She bit back a smirk on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't... fuck." Now Skyler hadn't very well known he had a mark there, but if Chelsea saw one then he knew exactly how he got it and where it had to be.  
  
Chelsea giggled and gave the love bite a little poke. "Well, look at you lover boy."  
  
"Quit it," Skyler swatted her hand away. "I uh, um..."  
  
Chelsea giggled more. "No need to explain yourself. By all means, baby brother, have fun. You deserve it after dating that soul-sucking bitch for almost a year."  
  
Skyler groaned, annoyed with the name-calling. His sister never liked his ex-girlfriend. "Lynn is not a bitch."  
  
Chelsea shot him a pointed look, and Skyler had to give a little relenting sigh.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little bit of a bitch."  
  
Another look.  
  
"Okay! A big fat crazy bitch," Skyler admitted. "But she's still my friend so chill out."  
  
"You're an idiot. But chilling out. At least you're moving on," Chelsea eyed the hickey again. "Oooh, was it that bass player you were chatting up yesterday? Hm, what's her name...?" Chelsea mused to herself.  
  
"Amy. But no," Skyler shook his head, "I wasn't _chatting her up_. And no. Just no."  
  
"Mhmm, sure," Chelsea grinned, intent on believing what she guessed to be true. "Maybe I'll have to make friends with her."  
  
"Oh my god, don't," Skyler groaned. "Stop being weird, Chels!"  
  
"Don't you worry about it," she laughed and pecked his cheek. "Get some sleep, Squish. Motel night, but your turn to drive us there."  
  
"Right. Seems like it's pretty much always my turn."  
  
"I've fought to give you a break a couple times. But gotta respect the low man on the totem pole rules," she showed a crooked smile. "Sleep. Don't worry about coming to the booth, we've got it covered."  
  
"Okay," he watched her walk off. "Don't you talk to that girl!" He called out after her. "I'm serious! It wasn't her!"  
  
Skyler sat slumped a little bit after his sister disappeared from view, and sighed. Stupid hickey. Though Sky could definitely recall the actions that had to have made it, and it certainly had been enjoyable. He pulled his phone from his pocket and used the camera function to check it out. Holy shit it was big and an angry kind of purple. Stupid Jamie.  
  
So yes, it was from Jamie. Payback Automatic Jamie. Jamie who was his friend Jamie. Jamie who he had sex with three weeks ago Jamie. Skyler didn't intend for anymore 'sexual fun' to happen after that. He may have skipped out on going to college, but Skyler figured he was still owed the cliché experimentation. It had been an enjoyable fling; just a one time deal. But it seemed Skyler's body and mind weren't totally on the same page. That one time turned into two then three, plus the couple more "innocent" steamy moments like the one that led to the dark bruise Skyler was sporting.  
  
Nothing was ever planned out between the two young men. When those rare moments arose where they were alone and somewhere secluded enough, Skyler couldn't fucking help himself. This whole situation was weird and new, but Skyler completely and utterly accepted that he was putty in Jamie's hands. Addicted to the man. But if you asked Skyler if he liked guys, he'd swear up and down that he didn't. Sure there were guys he thought were hot shit, but none he physically lusted after. Jamie was an anomaly. An anomaly that Skyler enjoyed very much. The Skyler of old never would have imagined he'd be settled in a casual sex situation with no qualms. He was the odd teenage boy who needed that emotional connection before the physical one. But with Jamie, he didn't care. Skyler Brannan found himself a goddamn fuckbuddy, and he was more than okay with it. Skyler the newly sexually liberated wholesome kid paired up with Jamie the manwhore. Skyler was fine with the arrangement, and he would let himself roll with it and enjoy it as much as possible before he came to his senses.  
  
Their extra friendly relationship was kept under wraps from everyone. They were discrete about their few hookups, and Skyler was extremely grateful for the unspoken agreement that this fooling around was being kept a secret. He wasn't ashamed of what he was doing with Jamie, but Skyler viewed it as nobody else's goddamn business. The guys knew Jamie messed around with both girls and guys, so Skyler wasn't scared about them thinking he was gay or bi or whatever. They were cool guys; they wouldn't give a shit, and neither would his sister. But the fact that the dude he was casually fucking was Jamie... some kind of weird backlash or unbearable teasing would happen, Skyler could feel it in his bones. He was settling into a pretty awesome life right now, and if part of that life needed to be a secret to keep things comfortable, then so be it. No one else needed to know anyway. This was just between him and Jamie. His _very_ good friend Jamie.  
  
And speak of the devil...  
  
Jamie walked with a quick pace up to the van, decently mud splattered, baseball cap askew over a bandana, small paper bag in hand, and a self-satisfying smile on his face. "Yo, Mike in there?" He asked Skyler, the kid still sitting in the opening of the side door.  
  
"No. He's MIA somewhere," Sky answered and watched Jamie's line of sight drift to his neck. The man smirked, and Skyler scowled. "Yeah, about that." Skyler pointed toward the hickey. "What the fuck?"  
  
Jamie chuckled. "Hey wee man, weren't exactly complaining during the making."  
  
Skyler rolled his eyes. "Well, no more fucking marks. Chels saw and she's being all 'you go get some little brother'. And it's creepy and gross."  
  
"She know it was me?" Jamie asked with an amused sort of interest.  
  
"Fuck no," Skyler huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm fairly certain she'd kill you."  
  
"What?" Jamie practically snorted in disbelief. "She loves me."  
  
"Sure," Skyler shrugged and pulled out a rare smug smile of his own, "but she loves me more. And you're clearly taking advantage of me."  
  
"You like me taking advantage of you," Jamie said back, sultry as fuck, and Skyler was finding himself mentally fanning himself down from that very true statement.  
  
But Sky was too tired to be troubled with feeling all hot and bothered. Flirt time needed to end, and maybe it was time to have that 'unspoken agreement' spoken; even with how weird Skyler felt having to talk about it out loud. "Whatever," he played off. "Listen, this whole... _thing_ were doing, we've kept it between us, right? Let's just keep it that way, yeah?"  
  
"Don't worry, Tink, the last thing I'd ever do is scare away a lay as hot as you."  
  
"Fuck," Skyler blushed. "Stop that! Just keep your mouth shut. And remember, no more of this shit," he gestured to the hickey.  
  
"You love it." Jamie smirked as he moved closer and slowly trailed a finger over the dark mark.  
  
Skyler involuntarily shivered. His eyes darted around the parking lot for a second. There wasn't much going on but it wasn't exactly deserted either. These kind of actions were for private, not for where any other people who were hanging around their vans or walking near by to see. But Skyler didn't exactly push his friend away.  
  
"But if this is really going to be the last one," Jamie went on in a mischievous tone, "the least I can do is make it look a little better. Get in the van."  
  
That was an order Skyler was a little torn on complying with. First off, #1 Van Rule was 'No Fucking In The Van'. And sure, it was a rule that definitely got broken even despite how gross it got in there, but Skyler hadn't personally broken it. Yet. And then of course, even though the thing had dark tinted windows it was in a far-from-being-empty parking lot in the middle of the day. Skyler did have some modesty and morals left. Sort of.  
  
"I'm not fucking in here," Skyler voiced firmly, though he was scooting himself into the back of the van obediently where the last two rows of seating had been removed, there instead a makeshift bed that usually four people shared at a time.  
  
Jamie climbed in, put his bag down on the backseat, and didn't even bother with closing the door. "Who said anything about fucking?" Jamie said with mock innocence, pushing Skyler down fully on his back and climbing over him.  
  
"Chels is gonna murder you, you know. Your clothes are pretty dirty."  
  
"I think you just want me naked."  
  
Jamie didn't give Skyler a chance to offer a comeback. The man tossed off his hat and dipped his head down, going straight for the crook of Skyler's neck. He licked and nipped over the hickey there, and though Skyler's brain told him to stop this madness, especially with the fucking door open, all he could find himself doing was turning his head to expose his neck more. More biting and kissing. Lovely sensations. But then the sensation changed: a bizarre sort of quick light scratching. It definitely wasn't teeth or a fingernail. And all of a sudden Skyler knew very well what it was. That was the feel of a fucking marker tip. Skyler was being drawn on.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Skyler yelled.  
  
And at that first sign of Skyler starting to struggle, Jamie dropped his full weight down on on top of him, Skyler's body and one arm properly pinned; and the man grabbed a firm hold of Skyler's hair to keep his head in place so he could apparently complete his masterpiece. Skyler tried to wiggle free and continually smacked at Jamie's shoulder with his free hand, but Sky's efforts were in vain. Jamie slipped off Skyler on his own accord, finishing what he needed too and smirking happily about it.  
  
Skyler scrambled away the little space he could from his so-called friend up into a sitting position back against the wall of the van and glared daggers at Jamie. "What the fuck did you do?" Sky hurriedly got his phone out and again used it to check the damage. His mouth hung open a little when he got the angle of the phone right. On the side of his neck above that large purple mark was a messily scribbled message with an arrow pointing down at the dark bruise.  
  
**JAMIE WAS HERE**  
  
Skyler didn't know how to react at first. Angry? Amused? A smile of disbelief spread across his face. "You fucking asshole piece of shit," Skyler said through a breathy pent in laugh. "Find me the fucking baby wipes. This better wash off, you fucking douchebag."  
  
"Hey now," Jamie laughed, "is that anyway to talk to probably your best friend in the whole entire world?"  
  
"Maybe not a normal friend. But to you? Fuck you." Skyler crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glaring with a playful mock anger. "Maybe I'll just go ahead and quit."  
  
"Please," Jamie smiled cockily, "you love this job too much already aaand you love my dick too much to ever leave." A lovely shade of pink spread over Skyler's face. "There it is," Jamie reached over to give Skyler's rosy cheek a pinch. "You're too easy."  
  
"Just shut up," Skyler snapped, but he was smiling stupidly.  
  
Jamie chuckled and reached between the backseats and tossed Skyler the wet wipe package and retrieved his own bag setting it down in his crossed-legged lap. "Good luck, munchkin. I hear Sharpies are a bitch."  
  
"Asshat," Skyler muttered and proceed to scrub hard at his neck with a wad of wipes. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Crickets."  
  
"...I'm sorry, what?" Skyler paused his actions. Clearly he hadn't heard that right. "Where the fuck did you get crickets?"  
  
"I managed a ride to PetCo," Jamie grinned. "Me and Mike are planning on turning the Devils Will Fall van into a cricket sanctuary and trash dump."  
  
"Shit," Skyler laughed. "Is this payback for the Saran Wrapping?" he chuckled more, thinking fondly of the prank pulled on Jamie yesterday. The fine fellows of Devils Will Fall ambushed the guitarist during Payback's set yesterday, trapping the man's arms down in cling wrap as he still tried to play his guitar.  
  
"Damn right. They're gonna figure out quick you don't fuck around with Jamison Adler. You want in? You can always just piss inside it or something?"  
  
Skyler snorted. "I'll pass. I really-"  
  
Skyler was interrupted in the form of his phone ringing. He smiled at first when saw the contact on the screen: Lynn. She had been texting and calling him regularly, and it was nice to have someone back home besides his dad and stepmom that truly missed him. The 'maybe not so hopeless' friendship was slowly on the mend, but still Skyler's smile fell. He definitely preferred texts over actually having to talk to a person on the phone, and it was especially the case with Lynn. With texts the conversation usually stayed light and silly with minimal sparks of Skyler getting upset over her boyfriend bullshit, an upset that he could easily hide. But real phone conversations —where they would start out fine and friendly— usually took a turn where Sky couldn't hide the fact he was upset.  There would be drawn out awkward minutes of 'sorrys' from both, and then post hang up Skyler being torn in half over wishing Lynn was dead to him and desperately wishing she could be his best friend. Healthy relationship? Not so much.  
  
"I know that look," Jamie pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Don't do it, man." Jamie knew the stupid little story of Skyler's ex to an extent and had witnessed enough post phone calls where Skyler's mood turned depressed to give the kid the warning.  
  
"Fuck off," Skyler rolled his eyes. He could never not answer if Lynn was calling. "Hey," he greeted into the phone.  
  
"Hey," she cleared her throat a little, "Can you talk now?"  
  
The smile came back in hearing her voice. "Yeah, nothing going on. I'll have to make it a little short to squeeze some sleep in, but –" Skyler's eyes narrowed as Jamie snatched the phone away. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he hissed. "Give it!"  
  
Jamie just smiled sweetly and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey there sweetheart, now actually isn't the best time."  
  
Skyler practically growled. He scurried to grab the phone back, but Jamie's longer arm fought at keeping him at bay.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Jamie continued on with the conversation that Skyler could unfortunately only hear one side of.  
  
"Knock it off!" Skyler kept up the struggle while Jamie managed to hold him off and carry on with Lynn.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm just the dude in the back of a van trying to get laid with this hot little roadie." Jamie smirked evilly at Skyler, fighting not to laugh at the face Skyler made: somehow equal parts seething and petrified. "......Did I stutter? Listen, you're killing the mood here, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll call you back after he wakes up from the coma I'm gonna fuck him into. Later."  
  
And there, the call was ended. Jamie gave up the fight and handed off the phone. Skyler took it back with a nasty look. "I can't believe you just did that."  
  
"Did what?" Jamie shrugged with a smile. "Saved you from feeling like a retarded little mope later? Showed that cunt you're having plenty fun out here without her? Take your pick."  
  
Sky opened his mouth to argue but found that he couldn't. He knew in his gut Jamie was right.  More often than not he ended up sad by the end of a phone call with Lynn. And that whole 'showing her he's having fun', well... maybe it did make part of Skyler feel a little deviously gleeful. Lynn had moved on from their relationship so fast, and that was constantly in Skyler's face when they interacted. Skyler was sure that Lynn never intentionally went out of her way to make him feel upset, but there was no denying it was nice to possibly (hopefully) give her a taste of her own medicine. A laugh actually fell from Skyler's lips, "God, she's probably flipping her shit."  
  
"You're welcome," Jamie said simply with a grin.  
  
"I feel like I should probably be angry with you, but... Shit. I am very okay with what just happened."  
  
"I don't know why you keep up this charade of being friends with her," Jamie commented with another shake of his head. "I've never met her and I hate her."  
  
Skyler sighed. "She doesn't do anything on purpose. I'm just, a tad bit over emotional."  
  
"I've noticed," Jamie smiled. "So, down for a quickie, dude?" Such tactful grace. "We're alone..."  
  
"I don't think you've corrupted me enough to full out make this van go a'rockin' in the middle of the day in a full parking lot."  
  
"Yet," Jamie smirked.  
  
Skyler rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't help but agree with that statement with the way Jamie was turning him into a sex-crazed tiger. But for now Skyler had a tiny bit of integrity left and more importantly, seriously needed some sleep. He held his phone out to see the progress of cleaning off his neck graffiti and groaned. 'JAMIE WAS HERE' was still very visible. Skyler scoured at it for another few seconds only succeeding in turning his skin a lovely irritated red color and slightly fading the writing. "Dammit Jamie."  
  
"Sucks," Jamie shrugged with a unsympathetic smile.  
  
"How am I supposed to explain this?"  
  
"I think you pretty much had it right earlier. Just tell 'em I'm an fucking asshole piece of shit."  
  
"They're gonna see right through me," Skyler frowned helplessly. "Then shit's gonna get too fucking weird for me to handle."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"You worry too less," Skyler shot back. "You need to let me make it fair. Give me the marker."  
  
"Like fuck I am, pipsqueak."  
  
"Come on, it'll make this be more believable as a joke. Plus you owe me this," Skyler contended, "You peed in my shoes."  
  
"You know that was just a drunk mistake," Jamie brushed off, "I thought they were Derek's."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I put my foot inside a piss soaked shoe." Skyler leaned closer toward his friend, narrowing his eyes and practically speaking through clenched teeth, "I swear to fucking god, Jamie, I am gonna have the biggest fucking freak out if you don't let me do this. You don't even know. _You don't even_. So you're gonna give me that fucking Sharpie, and you're gonna let me write something fucking stupid on your fucking neck. Do you fucking understand me?"  
  
"Jesus, Tink," Jamie held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. You know..." he mused handing over the marker, "it's pretty hot when you're being all Mr. Tough Guy."  
  
"Shut your mouth," Skyler grumbled with an embarrassed smile. He got close and tried to bite back a smirk as he began writing a message of his own. "Hold still."  
  
"What are you putting?" Jamie asked. "I swear to god if you're drawing a dick..."  
  
"Please," Skyler scoffed, "I'm not that uncreative." He wrote quickly and pulled away with a small grin, admiring his handiwork. A lovely little message about their bass player he knew would piss Jamie off.  
  
**I  ♥**  
**Derek**  
**Hunt**  
  
"What is it?" Jamie asked skeptically.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Skyler shook his head nonchalantly, then yawned. "Just go do your cricket thing. I need to sleep." Skyler went ahead and laid down, but he wasn't even able to get comfortable before a shout left Jamie's lips.  
  
"You did not!" Jamie was having his own go at checking out his neck writing on his phone screen. Him and Derek got along, but it was definitely a love/terrorize kind of friendship. And this was definitely something Jamie didn't want broadcasted on his neck.  The man was smiling. But an angry smile. A kind of smile that told Skyler that he needed to get his ass out of that van before it got beaten.  
  
It didn't matter how tired he was at the moment —not when you have your own ass to save— Skyler scrambled with an insane quickness past Jamie out the door even before his friend finished getting the words out, "you are so dead".  
  
"It's even now. Don't make this worse," Skyler warned, carefully watching the man stare him down from the van doorway. "Besides, don't we all love Derek? I know I do."  
  
"Dead," Jamie repeated.  
  
So it was on, and Skyler just acted; acted in the form of scooping up one of his mud soaked socks from the ground and hurling it precisely at Jamie's face. The thing hit with a _schlop_ and actually stuck to the skin on contact.  
  
Distraction acquired.  
  
Skyler grinned and took off in a run through the parking lot, soft proclamations of "ow" leaving his lips with every footstep as the gravel dug into his bare feet.  
  
Jamie remained still in shock for a moment before slowly pulling the soggy sock off and dropping it to the ground. "That's it Skyler Brannan! You better go hide back in whatever Keebler Tree you fell out of, because it is ON!"  
  
Skyler neared the entrance of the fair grounds of the tour and groped for his lanyard pass clipped to his belt loop. Thank god he was still wearing his shorts and hadn't stripped down to his boxers. He came to a reluctant stop at the small group of security. His body unable to stop itself from staying in a light in-place jog as he held the pass out for one of the men to inspect. "Come on come on come on..." Sky chanted impatiently under his breath as he looked over his shoulder to see Jamie easily gaining on him.  
  
The guard gestured for him to move on through along with a 'you idiot musicians and your stupid shenanigans' head shake. Skyler didn't waste a second and darted into the grounds. It only took a few steps before he was running through mud deep enough to completely swallow up his feet. 'Running' being used loosely here as he couldn't move through the muck that fast. The while he was smiling widely as he hurried through the sea of mud spattered kids, because he could appreciate just how ridiculous this all was. The merch booth was his destination in mind, because if anyone could get Jamie to stop this madness it was Chelsea.  
  
His sister wasn't going to save him though.  
  
"You're mine, bitch!"  
  
It was Jamie's voice, and then it was Jamie's body colliding with Skyler's back. It sent him flying forward down into the mud with a thick smacking splash. So there he was in the middle of the Warped Tour grounds: scantly clad, sleep deprived, utterly exhausted, tackled into mud by his best friend, and feeling crushed by the weight on top of him...  
  
Skyler's loud laughter mixed with Jamie's. This was on the road with Payback Automatic. He really was having the best time of his life.


	6. Shenanigans and Blow Jobs -Part 1

Back in New fucking Jersey. The tour day had ended in Holmdel and with tomorrow being a day off it meant driving out to party the night up at Skyler's dad's club, Shenanigans. And there was that added bonus of being able to crash at his house. Skyler was happy to be back. Despite all the fun he was having, he did miss his home.

It was that time of night where Shenanigans was starting to get busy. It was filled with a decent amount of patrons even with the speakers pounding out recorded music instead of it being a live band night. It was a loud hustle and bustle that Skyler didn't mind at all. He was practically raised in that bar. There were definitely worse childhoods.

The band had entered in through the back entrance where Skyler's dad was waiting for them. After pleasantries were exchanged and the group made off to get their drink on, Sky lingered to give his father a more proper hello. They shared a brief warm hug, and Skyler pulled away with a smile. They didn't look that much alike in the facial features department, but his father had kindly blessed him with the same vertical challenged-ness.

"What the fuck is that?" Was Liam Brannan's greeting, poking high at his son's neck where a freshly inked scorpion now resided.

"A good life decision? That may or not may not have involved me losing a bet about being bench pressed fifty times?" Skyler shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"Dumbshit," his dad muttered with a smile. "I don't even wanna know."

"I like it," Skyler grinned. He knew his dad really didn't care. The guy did let him start getting tattoos at age seventeen. "I can never get a real job now."

"Working for your old man ain't a real job?"

"You hardly count."

"Ungrateful little bastard," his dad laughed.

"Hey, the apple don't fall far from the tree, right?" Skyler grinned. Their father/son relationship was clearly amazing. "Mom around?"

"Behind the bar, last I saw." Liam slung his arm over his son's shoulder and started leading him further into the building. "How's about we go say hello and you have a drink or two with your old man. I'm sure you've got a few stories you failed to tell me over the phone."

"You're not getting me drunk," Skyler said firmly. A completely normal everyday thing an 18-year-old son tells his completely normal 44-year-old father.

~

And Skyler was drunk.

He wasn't completely far gone but teetering on the edge: smiley, a little chatty, and in a happy haze. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't getting hammered every night out on the road. There were only two incidents of DrunkSkyler to speak of. But now he was back home, didn't have to drive anywhere that night, and most importantly the drinks were free. So in the end he decided tonight was a night to let loose.

Skyler was distracted from the silly conversation going on with his friends at the large corner booth they were sitting at. His eyes were on the mass of people on the dance floor. He wanted to go out there among them and just fucking move. Skyler Brannan did like to dance, drunk or sober. And when he did live here you could catch him out on the floor every once in a while sometimes with his girl, but mostly by himself. It was one of those odd things that he didn't get self-conscious about. It was too ridiculous and freeing of a stress reliever. He elbowed Jamie, who was blocking him in the booth.

"What?"

"Let me out. I wanna go shoot back another drink, then go shake my ass," Skyler grinned widely.

"This I'm watching," Jamie chuckled and scooted out of the booth, slightly inebriated himself. "If this is anything like the pool table dance on my birthday, I'm in for a treat." He looked back to his friends at the table and cleared his throat loudly. "Attention, attention! The pixie will soon grace us with his superfly dance moves!"

"Try to keep your shirt on this time, eh Sky!" Brett teased though the chorus of whooping and laughter.

"Fuck all of you," Skyler announced loudly through a laugh and with both middle fingers raised. "That was ONE time! And it was REALLY hot in there."

Skyler retreated, making his way to the crowded bar. And with the perk of being the owner's son a shot was quickly acquired and downed. He notice then that Jamie had followed him.

"Fuck off," Skyler told him, but somehow in a friendly way. He may have been drunk but he knew what his friend was up to. Sky might not have cared about dancing in public, but that didn't mean he was okay with this asshole making a video of it and slapping it up on YouTube.

"What?" Jamie drawled with a feign innocence. "I was just thirsty."

"Sure...." Skyler scanned the large room, his drunken mind trying to concoct the best way to lose Jamie so 'ass shake free spirit' time would remain undocumented by the man's phone. He looked over to the side of the dance floor opposite to where his friends were sitting. He could make a dash toward those tables, enter the floor from the left, work is way to the middle and— "Shit!" Skyler harshly cursed. He quickly snapped his attention away from the tables his was looking at to Jamie, a look of dread on Skyler's face.

"What's wrong?" Jamie cocked a very confused brow.

"I think I saw Lynn," Skyler groaned. "And I think she saw me."

Jamie chuckled, shaking his head. "Now if she's such a good friend shouldn't you be happy to see her?" he pointed out in a teasing manner.

"I am. Well, I mean... Fuck. You don't understand what she does to me."

"I understand you need to drop that bitch like a bad habit."

"I don't need your fucking two cents," Skyler rubbed his hand down his face. "She hasn't talked to me since I tried to explain away your stupid phone call hijacking. You made things worse than they were. Is she looking at me? That fuckface is there with her." His happy haze was being broken at just the thought of having to interact with the two of them together.

"Well, if she's the tiny little blond number by the black pillar, then she's looking and waving," Jamie broke the news, looking like he was trying —and failing— to hide an amused smile.

Against his better judgment, Skyler turned to look. It indeed was her sitting at one of the tables near the dance floor smiling and gesturing for him to come to her. He was not in the mood for this, not with Andrew sitting there with her. But this was Lynn, so at the same time he did want to go to her. He felt dread clawing at him to stay put, but he also felt the pull of her more. That woman had some serious gypsy curse hold on him. Skyler sighed. He was a weak-hearted fool and couldn't ignore her. "Dammit," he muttered.

"Just get it over with," Jamie rolled his eyes and gave Skyler a gentle nudge in Lynn's direction. "I will be a true friend and get you another drink ready."

"I can do this," Skyler nodded with a drunk certainty. "I'm gonna be nice and shit, and not punch that dude in the face. Not at all."

"This is going to be fun to watch," Jamie remarked as Skyler gathered a smile on his face and made his way over.

~

"Hey," Skyler greeted Lynn, leaning down to give her a half hug where she sat.

She was three years older, which generally isn't a bad age gap, but at the ages that they were when they started dating it maybe should have been a red flag for Sky not to date a twenty-year-old chick keenly interested on pursuing a relationship with a kid that just finished his junior year of high school. That was probably the sign of some issues; but hey, it was an older hot girl that liked him. To Skyler, Lynn had been the best kind of miracle. She was pretty as ever, practically glowing even in the dim light of the club. A short little thin thing looking cheery in her colorful spaghetti strapped dress.

"It's so good to see you," Skyler went on, and it was the truth in that moment being face to face with her smile. Plus that last shot he took was sinking into his brain quite nicely. The happy crept back over him; his obvious drunken grin matching her bright sober one.

"You too," she patted his arm kindly. "I'm glad I spotted you. I was hoping to catch you here while you were in town. Oh my god," she said with a shocked smile, spotting the tattoo on his neck, "is that real?"

"Yeah, it's fucking rad, right?" Sky squatted down and folded his arms on the table top, resting his chin on them. "You know, you look really pretty tonight," he stated with a reckless abandon. Something a sober Skyler wouldn't have said in front of her boyfriend, but Skyler didn't leave that douchebag out either. "You too, Andy," he giggled finally acknowledging Andrew's presence at the table and knowing full well the man hated that nickname.

The dark-haired hipster mustache having bastard had this bored sort of murderous look on his face. One that told the fact that it certainly wasn't his idea to go hang out at a club in hopes of seeing his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend. Especially when Skyler was a drunk idiot. Andrew was much taller and older than Skyler. They were very opposite in personality, but the hate between them was very mutual. Skyler smiled at the guy sweetly while Lynn held back a giggle.

"So," she cleared her throat, "I can't believe you've been gone from home for over a month."

"I know!" Skyler said back enthusiastically. "It's crazy, right?"

Andrew piped up. "Being single must make it easier being away and traveling around." He kept his expression neutral with that little quip, but Skyler could see the smirk within.

Sky was still competent enough to know it was meant as an insult. His eyes narrowed and he stood fully to his feet, "Listen-"

"Hey..." Lynn quickly butted in, desperately changing the subject with Skyler, "so I know you've told me a bunch of awesome stories but for real it's working out? Living on the road like that?"

"He's a goddamn natural," the voice came from behind Skyler. It was Jamie; the man moving to Skyler's left side. He held a drink in one hand, and his free arm slid around Skyler's shoulders.

A perplexed expression flashed across Skyler's face. Jamie hated Lynn, so his friend willingly coming into her presence didn't seem right at all. Skyler quizzically looked to him, trying to form some kind of question, but before he could speak Sky found his lips captured by Jamie's. Immediately Skyler's eyes slipped closed and his surroundings fell away as he automatically leaned into that kiss. It was very short, very simple, but very intoxicating with that perfect slight touch of tongue. Jamie was the one to pull away, and Skyler suddenly remembered where he was and just who he was kissing in front of. But he was drunk enough for it to not completely phase him just how in public it was, like it was only in front of Lynn and Andrew. Skyler felt awkward and giddy. He couldn't read the exact expression on Lynn's face, but she was definitely uncomfortable. He couldn't help but giggle.

"Well baby, you gonna introduce me or just stand there?" Jamie said, looking to Skyler expectantly.

Skyler blinked. _Baby?_ His brain made slow work of piecing together what Jamie was up to. This was another knock Lynn down a peg ruse. Skyler giggled again. Sure, he'd play along this time. Lynn had her boyfriend there; why shouldn't Skyler have one beside him too to make it even? "Uh, right, sorry. This is Lynn and Andrew," he introduced. "And um, this is Jamie."

"Oh right, that Lynn." Jamie pulled his arm away from Sky and gave a curt wave. His eyes shifted to Skyler as he still spoke to the girl. "Sorry it didn't work out," Jamie took a gentle hold of Sky's wrist, guiding the arm up and padding his thumb over the small tattoo of her name. “But your loss is my gain, sweetheart.” Jamie flashed her a shameless grin, before his grip moved to Skyler's fingers as he made a show of affectionately kissing the top of Sky's hand.  
  
_Oh snap!_

"This is for you," Jamie handed off the drink to Skyler. "I'm gonna go back to the bar and get something for me. Come find me when you're done here. Don't take too long now, baby," Jamie ended that with a sharp playful slap to Skyler's ass before he just walked off smirking.

And Skyler was blushing deeply, smiling stupidly, and trying his best not to giggle. He was in too much of a drunken stupor to worry about if he just really had been outted. He found himself at a loss for words, and stared impishly and somewhat helplessly at the couple seated in front of him. Lynn looked shocked and a little hurt, while Andrew held a look of indignant disbelief. The man was either fighting to keep his mouth shut, or trying to figure out what exactly he should be mad at in the first place and yell accordingly.

"Um, Skyler," Lynn spoke first. "Can we talk? In private?"

"I guess so."

Lynn brought her attention to her boyfriend, biting her lip, "That's not a problem, right?"

"Of course not," the smile he showed was definitely forced.

"I'll be just a minute, promise." She smiled backed, got up to kiss Andrew on the cheek, and then grabbed Skyler around the wrist.

Skyler found himself being basically dragged through the club by the tiny woman, the while trying to sip at his drink with the least amount of alcohol sloshing out and dibbling down his neck. It was through the 'Employees Only' door then right on into his dad's office. It was empty and much more quiet. Lynn frowned at Sky, who was taking another swig from his glass. He was feeling good and completely oblivious to Lynn having a problem.

"Jesus Christ, I know you're already hammered, but stop for a second." She snatched the glass away and put it down on the desk. "What the hell was all that?"

"What?" Skyler questioned genuinely.

"Oh, I don't know? That shit with that guy?" She propped her hands at her hips. "Is he that asshole that talked to me on the phone? You and him... No. I mean, you're not fucking gay. Just... What the hell, Sky?"

"Geez, you don't have to get so angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Riiight," Skyler grinned slowly. "You're jealous." This was actually kind of nice. Seeing her in his shoes, rattled at seeing him moving on from her.

"I am not."

"You're jealous my boyfriend is hotter than yours," he went on with loud eruption of giggles.

"Skyler," she groaned, "I'm serious here! Stop messing with me. What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you ever do to me?" he snorted. And then he let it pour out, gesturing wildly as he spoke, "How about changing into a fucking loon while we were together and making me feel like shit. All I ever did was love you and be there and hope to god things would get happy again, but you drove me away. And how about getting back with that douchebag right away. That killed me. Killed me! God, I hate him. I hate him. I've always fucking hated him." Skyler exhaled with a crazed happiness. It felt so good to get that off his chest.

"I'm sorry." Lynn chewed at her lip, looking to Skyler sadly. "I'm sorry for the way my stupid brain works. I'm sorry for everything. But I'm not the one that did the breaking up Skyler. I loved you. I still do."

"You couldn't trust me," he said pointedly with drunken narrowed eyes. "How could you love me if you couldn't trust me? That's what crushed me the most."

"I did! I do!" she insisted desperately. "I've been trying so hard to change how I worry and yeah, get jealous. Things could be back how they were in the beginning if you'd just give me a chance. Just give me the word, Sky, and I will leave Andrew in a heartbeat."

Skyler's head spun a little. He was not in the right frame of mind to be making decisions. "I don't know. I..."

"I know you still love me. You're not really with that Jamie guy, are you?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll make you remember what it's like to be with me."

And then she was on him, lips and tongue immediately attacking his own. And what else could DrunkSkyler SpitSwap McBadDecisions do but cling back to her and kiss back with the same ferocity. His brain was screaming 'WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!' but was also flashing back to those happy days with her, some of those days fooling around in that very office. This was awesome. He was going to get back together with his girlfriend, and this hankypanky behind Andrew's back was the perfect middlefinger Skyler wanted to throw at the man. It could have only been better if Andrew was there chained to wall being forced to watch.

Yeah, this was awesome even if Skyler had a tiny bad feeling in his chest and something didn't quite taste right. He had his girl back in his arms and that was good. Things would be amazing between them again just like she said, and DrunkSkyler Asshat McHornypants believed it. Her delicate fingers were at his belt buckle, and it was undone and pants pushed down a ways in a matter of seconds. Lynn sunk down to her knees, and a wave of heat washed over Skyler. But that pesky feeling in his chest grew as well. All at once he was inside her warm mouth, and fuck, it felt good.

But it didn't feel _right_.

And it wasn't the fact that she was still technically dating someone else. Fuck morals and Andrew. No, the fire in his belly wasn't as hot as it should be. There was no flitter in his gut. It wasn't the right press and swirl of the tongue. It wasn't the right mouth. It wasn't Jamie.

"Fuck..." Skyler breathed, but it wasn't over that lovely thing Lynn was doing with her lips. There he was getting blown by the girl he had desperately hoped to make his again someday, and he wasn't feeling anything for her. "Stop," he spoke almost halfheartedly, because he damn well still felt the physical pleasure of it. "Stop stop stop..."

Lynn did, pulling back and looking up at Skyler with confusion and worry.

"I can't do this. No. Fuck." He pulled up his pants and began struggling with getting his belt fastened.

"Skyler..." She stood and placed a hand on his chest. "You don't have to feel bad. Andrew's getting dumped as soon as we walk out of here."

"I don't give a fuck about him," Skyler shook his head. "You... Jamie...." he struggled to start, not really sure how to elaborate with the jumble of thoughts in his head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's no way you are actually with that guy. You are not gay."

"I must be a little, 'cause I really like having his dick up my ass," Skyler let out a burst of laughter.

"Skyler Nicholas Brannan!" She looked like she was about to either murder him or burst into tears. "This is the last time I'm ever gonna beg for you back. Just think sober for a fucking second and stop playing around with me."

"I'm not playing. I- I don't think I like you anymore. Shit," and Skyler let out a loud giggle of happy disbelief. It was like her claws had finally released his heart, but he soon felt instead the hard slap of her hand to the side of his face.

"Ow!" he grabbed at his stinging cheek.

"Fuck you! Fuck you Skyler Brannan! We had something good once, you know."

"Well, I found something better," he said unabashedly with a grin.

"I can't believe this!" she screamed out in a huff, her eyes wet. "We're done completely! I hope you have fun being a fucking faggot!"

She stormed out. And that was it then? Lynn was out of his life? The weight she caused on his chest was gone just like that. Skyler suddenly thought of the reason he was able to get rid of it: Jamie. Why the hell had Skyler even started thinking about him anyway? Lynn had a wonderful mouth and knew how to use it, but it was his goddamn fuckbuddy that was on his mind. So Jamie gave him a better blow job once... No biggie. But it was more than that. It was more than Skyler knowing he could get it better somewhere else. It was that he was doing it with someone that wasn't Jamie. And that was stupid. Him and Jamie weren't an item. Even though he'd only been with Jamie since his move to California there wasn't any expected exclusiveness to their fooling around with each other. Perhaps Skyler's brain had gotten mixed up just enough from Jamie's prank, confusing 'Jamie the fake boyfriend' with just 'Jamie the boyfriend'.

Skyler giggled to himself at the thought: Jamie really his boyfriend. Ridiculous. Skyler never thought of his friendship with the man being anymore than what it was. It was something that never even remotely crossed his mind before. Skyler had been fine with their arrangement. Even after their awkward start, Jamie turned out to be awesome. A fast friend Skyler quickly felt utterly at ease with. Skyler could be silly, stupid, angry, sad, anything; just himself while he was around the man. Reaching that level of comfort never happened so fast with someone before. Jamie was definitely special, but just a friend —who shared the occasional romp.

That act in front of Lynn had just been silly. Jamie giving him that sweet little kiss. Jamie's arm around him like that. Jamie kissing the top if his hand. Jamie calling him baby.....

Skyler's giggle to himself faltered. Maybe it wasn't so bad to hear his friend call him that. Maybe it would be nice to hear it again. Maybe it would be nice for them to share a simple kiss just because, and not just ones deep and hasty because they were in the mood for a convenient quick fuck. Maybe just wanting to hold hands wouldn't be weird at all.

"No no no no no no no," Skyler muttered to himself, shaking his head and grabbing at either side of it lightly.

He was totally being drunk and stupid letting these what-if romantic thoughts even come to his mind. Any extra friendly feelings he had for Jamie were strictly physical. End of story. Jamie was just a friend. A ridiculously hot and casual sex partner friend. That was it. But Jamie was funny too. He was smart. He was caring. The epitome of cool with this big goof inside. A fun tease. Helpful. Confident. An arrogant motherfucker, and it suited him well. And there were those times Jamie only had to look at him with the right look in his eyes and Skyler's stomach would knot up in the best possible way...

Skyler left his dad's office in a hurry, like doing so would make the feelings stay put in the room and he'd be able to escape them. Unfortunately, they of course followed him back out into the noisy club. Sky didn't know what to do with himself, staring vacantly out at the dance floor. He was in this drunken swirl of panic, denial, and wistful longing. Then standing at the edge of the dance floor Jamie came into focus, and Skyler felt an ache. And it wasn't one of those familiar aches he got in the pit of his belly or between his legs when it concerned Jamie. This ache he felt in his chest. In his heart.

"No no no no," he muttered to himself again, wrapping his arms around himself.

This couldn't really be happening. Him and Jamie had a good thing going, and now this stupid eruption of feelings was going to ruin it. If Jamie found out, the results would only be crushing. Jamie Adler was strictly a "hit it then quit it (when it starts to get clingy)" kind of guy. He didn't do relationships, and now that's all Skyler could think about wanting.

Jamie noticed Sky then and ditched the young woman he was talking to and made his way to over. Skyler was both thrilled and terrified. "Yo, Tink. I noticed the 'cunt couple' rushing out of here in a hurry. Your dear girl look particularly pissed."

Skyler put his game face on. He could do this. Act normal...ish. "Yeah," Skyler chuckled. "She was a little pissed I didn't let her finish sucking me off and me telling her I didn't want her anymore."

"Holy shit!" Jamie clapped his hands together in approval, a huge open mouth grin on his face. "That's my boy!"

"I could be your boy," Skyler spoke back automatically, but luckily not loud enough to be properly heard over the music.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!" Totally not suspicious how Skyler yelled that back or anything, but Jamie was just drunk enough not to care or notice.

"Oookaaay," Jamie laughed. "Listen, Jessica over there," he nodded back toward the girl he had been with, "is _ready to go_ if you get my drift, but she's got a friend with her that kinda needs company." Jamie wiggled his eyebrows to get his point across.

"Oh." Skyler's face fell. Jamie was making this whole falling for him thing even harder right away, asking Skyler to be his goddamn wingman so he could fuck someone else.

"Don't worry dude," Jamie misinterpreted, "I mean, she's not as hot, but she's still fucking hot."

"No," Skyler shook his, "I can't do that with some girl I don't know."

"You practically did it with me," Jamie smirked.

"That's because you're different," Skyler began to drunkenly ramble, "and awesome and sexy as fuck, and you tease me all the time and I fucking love it, and you're this fucking fire and perfect. Oh my god, you're so perfect, Jame. Like fuck, how could I not see it before, you know?"

"Holy shit," Jamie laughed. "Have another one, buddy. I didn't know you were this sloshed." A bit of disappointment touched his eyes. "I guess joining me on a one time hook up isn't the best idea then. It's cool though, bro, I told her you were shy, so yeah, I'm sure Nate will be more than willing."

"Okay then," Skyler said slowly. He was still trying to compute that he said a bunch of things that he probably shouldn't have, and was part relieved and part upset Jamie didn't get it.

He watched Jamie retreat back to the young woman, slip his arm around her waist, and start to walk off with her. The guy he liked now was off to have sex with someone else. Skyler felt some sadness, but mostly a jealous anger. But Skyler couldn't very well hate Jamie right now; this was Jamie being Jamie after all, so in that instant Skyler hated that Jessica whore instead. He didn't know her, but he sure as fuck hated her. She was making off with what he very desperately wanted to be his. Now SoberSkyler would just dejectedly watch this happen, but DrunkSkyler... DrunkSkyler had some balls.

Skyler quickly walked up behind Jamie purposefully and gave his friend a few firm taps on the shoulder.

"Ah," Jamie grinned, "Change you're mind?"

Sky grabbed him by the arm and wrenched him a few paces away from that bitch.

"Dude!" Jamie shot Skyler a confused glare. What the fuck! I-"

Skyler didn't let him finish. Over his dead body if he was going to let Jamie go off to sleep with someone else tonight. Skyler grabbed a hold of Jamie's collar and yanked him down eye level. "I don't care if you've found some other fine thing you wanna drill tonight. You can fucking forget it. You are coming back to my house right now and fucking the shit outta me."

Jamie's jaw actually dropped. Skyler did instigate things a couple times, but this was a whole different level of forward.

Consider Jessica forgotten.


	7. Shenanigans and Blow Jobs - Part 2

Skyler and Jamie had slipped out of the club without telling anyone. Though while they were in the cab Jamie did send Nate a text to relay the message of him helping poor drunk Sky home if anyone asked about their disappearance. It was thankfully a very short cab ride to the cozy Brannan/Clark household, but it was still a wait that Skyler wished didn't have to be.  No time was wasted in Sky letting them inside and leading the way up to his second floor bedroom. It was still clean from Skyler being ordered to do so before his temporary move to California. A few posters of punk bands lining the walls, tidy floor, tidy dresser, crisp made full-sized bed... Not for long. Skyler ripped the blankets down and motioned for Jamie to get closer.  
  
"Not even gonna offer me a sandwich first," Jamie teased, kicking off his shoes and coming to stand beside the bed.  
  
"You can make your own fucking sandwich after."  
  
Skyler stepped in front of him and flashed a mischievous smile before he pushed a very unprepared Jamie down flat to the bed. Skyler quickly clambered on top of the man, straddling his waist, Jamie's legs hanging off the side of the bed. Desperate thoughts of wishing he and Jamie could be something together weren't a bother to Skyler right now, because in this moment Jamie was all his.  
  
A look of surprise flashed across Jamie's face for a mere second before a sort of pleased look took its place. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of Skyler's shirt and pulled the boy down for a very abrupt rough kiss.  
  
"Why the hell have we not fucked drunk yet?" Jamie said with a bit of a lustful look in his quizzical gaze. "But you might be a bit more far gone than me, you know." Jamie stated, though his hands wandered up underneath the hem of Skyler's shirt, his fingers slowly making their way up to Skyler's chest.  
  
Skyler's breath faltered a little from the light touch. "I know what I'm doing." Skyler closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against Jamie's. "I fucking want you," he whispered hotly in Jamie's ear. Skyler nipped that ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe gently with a small growl that ended in a soft giggle.  
  
"Shit you are turning me on." Jamie seemed satisfied with Skyler's reassurance, whether it had been real or coy concern for Skyler's current state of mind. "Off," he ordered, giving Skyler's shirt a sharp tug.  
  
Skyler eagerly complied, and much to his delight Jamie's hands were all over him as they were again connected at the mouth. It suddenly felt like heaven. Even if the cold hard truth was Jamie only physically wanting him, Skyler could do this. In these moments he could settle with pretending that they meant more.  
  
After a nice bout of heated and messy kissing, grinding, and roaming hands, Skyler felt Jamie start to push him away. Their kiss broke and Skyler looked quizzically to the man. Jamie just gave a none too subtle nod and glanced down between his legs before giving Skyler a rather innocent yet expectant look. A silent unabashed request for a blow job.  
  
"Really?" Skyler grimaced; he'd only ever did this once before. A very hesitant and very awkward 'return the favor' once before. "Didn't I kinda suck last time? That was so weird and embarrassing." A short giggle leaked out, changing Skyler's expression to a self-conscious smile.  
  
Jamie laughed. He took hold of Skyler's hips and rubbed up against him. "You did fine. Actually, you somehow made getting a blow job cute," he chuckled a little more.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I meant that in good way," Jamie assured. "That whole me corrupting your innocence stuff. That get's me so fucking hot. But I mean, if you think you need work, you're only gonna get better if you practice. Hm?" Another expectant gaze.  
  
Skyler rolled his eyes, but he moved down to kneel on the floor and made little work of removing Jamie's shorts and settled between the man's legs. It was slow shallow bobs of the head while his grasping hand worked the rest of the shaft, and taking a second every now and then to tease his tongue around the tip. He ventured to take him in his mouth deeper, something that didn't really bode well last time, but with plenty of alcohol in his system this time, it had the nice effect of quelling his gag reflex. This was better. He was managing to draw out some lovely noises from Jamie, and Skyler definitely enjoying hearing those.  
  
"Mm, practice makes perfect," Jamie murmured, letting out a very long contented sigh.  
  
Skyler inwardly smirked. A few more bobs of the head and swirls of the tongue and Jamie carefully pushed Skyler back.  
  
"You better be ready, because I'm fuckin' taking you right now."  
  
Jamie's words made Skyler's heart quicken along with feeling a pleasant twitch between his legs. Before Skyler could uttered any kind of response, Jamie was up from the bed and practically scooped Skyler up from the floor and threw him onto the bed in his place. Both were properly stripped down to nothing, and Jamie was on top of Skyler within an instant. The man raked his nails down Skyler's chest, leaving red stinging marks behind, and the bites across his neck and shoulder were the hardest Skyler ever felt. Skyler hissed and groaned and cursed and squirmed from it all. It hurt _good_. Drunk sex-crazed Jamie was terrifying and amazing.  
  
Safe, ready, and set between Skyler's legs, Jamie was about to deliver, but as much as Skyler wanted this he was suddenly feeling a bit uneasy about the position he was in. "Wait," Skyler voiced breathily before Jamie could take things any further.  
  
"Something's not wrong is it?" Jamie leaned down to speak hotly against Skyler's neck, giving the already tender skin there a hard bite. It made Skyler grit his teeth and his toes curl. "I know you want me."  
  
"I do," Skyler breathed. "You're just...being a bit rougher than um, ever."  
  
"Shit," Jamie's mind seemed to clear, and he pulled away a little. "I can get a little carried away with more than a few drinks in me. Are you okay?" He looked to Skyler seriously. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Well, um, actually, I kinda like it," he admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But maybe, let me be on top?"  
  
"You wanna fuck me?" Jamie raised a brow; he didn't sound too sure.  
  
"What? Ew." Skyler's face screwed up in distaste. "No," he shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Excuse me, 'ew'?" Jamie cocked a bow indignantly.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Skyler spoke rushed as he tried save himself of his less than flattering comment. "You're like fucking hot as fuck, and like the only guy I've ever really appreciated the hotness of. I mean I guess I've had my man crushes, but they don't really count, right? Silly celebrity stuff and Brett and that guy with the long hair that works at the gas station..."  
  
"Wait, Brett? Like, _Brett_ Brett?" Jamie's brows flew up, talking of their lead singer.  
  
"Yeah. Like those dimples, am I right?" Skyler giggled, then his eyes got wide realizing what slipped out. "Wait no! Don't you fucking dare ever tell him or anyone! Okay shit, maybe there actually are kind of a lot." Skyler giggled a bit. "Huh, I guess I am bi then? Maybe like a 70:30 ratio? I really love lady parts, but I really like your parts. Like not guys parts, but you parts and what they do to me. But I could never ever ever stick my little guy into anybody's backdoor. Male or female, sir. Gross. Eck."  
  
".......I have no idea what to say to any of that..." Jamie failed at stifling a laugh.  
  
"No. What? Is that weird?" Skyler couldn't help but ramble on. _Stop talking you dumb drunken fuck._ "I said I like it when you do it to me. That is the complete opposite of gross. So that's a compliment or something, yeah? I mean, you seem quite okay with this arrangement. Like my ass is strictly a Adler only landing zone," Skyler could feel his face flush and he giggled at himself. "Alright, shit, fuck. Okay... Fuck. Right, I'm gonna stop talking now."  
  
"I'm not usually one for a lot of talking during sex, but this had been fucking awesome. I don't know if I wanna fuck you more right now or trap you into a noogie." Jamie shook with laughter.  
  
Skyler opened his mouth to speak but managed to control himself and close it. Now was not the time to fall even further victim to alcohol induced chattiness or possibly blurt out some kind of 'I want to be your boyfriend' proclamation. It was time to make Jamie forget that these past few minutes ever happened. It was time to ride that dick like a fucking stallion.  
  
Sky gave Jamie a shove and somehow managed to spring his body up into a side tackle that rolled Jamie off him and on to his back. Skyler was on top now, smirking.  He delivered a few of his own rough bites to Jamie's neck. Some more sloppy heated kissing and grinding.  They were revved up again and ready to go. Skyler was straddled and lined up, already breathing heavy as he slowly started to lower himself on to Jamie. A long low groan drifted from deep out of Skyler's throat. This position was a first, but Skyler already knew it was going to work out damn fine.  
  
He settled with keeping Jamie buried in deep and moving his hips ever so slowly in small circular motions just basking in feeling so goddamn full. He was barely moving but was already so noisy. The same could be said for Jamie, but Skyler had him beat. Especially now when they were absolutely alone, and Skyler didn't have to worry about anyone overhearing. No holding back. No biting his tongue. No covering his mouth. And that was good because keeping his volume down was probably going to be pretty damn hard tonight. Skyler seemed to be extra in tune with every nerve ending in his body.  Everywhere Jamie's hands glided over his skin left a trail of pleasant fire in the wake of his touch. Up and down the thighs, up over his taut abdomen and further still to his chest.  
  
Those hands slid back down to a stop at Skyler's waist and gripped the kid tightly. He was being guided to move up and down; and as he eagerly complied, it sent both men to release a string of groans.   That thickness, that heat.  Every motion from his body was electric, and it drove Skyler to move faster.  
  
"You like that? You like fucking yourself on my cock?" Jamie lowly rasped, dragging his nails once again down Skyler's chest and leaving more marks. "You little slut."  
  
"Shit...." Skyler hissed, partly because of the pleasant sting on his chest, and partly because of Jamie's coarse words.  
  
So DrunkJamie liked dirty talk?  This was a new discovery. Skyler felt a flash of embarrassment; but more so, it was kind of a fucking turn on. It lit the fire inside Skyler even more.  He rode down rougher, making his moaning more low in tone and spastic.  
  
"Mm, look at you. You can't fucking get enough," Jamie went on, murmuring between his low groans. "That thick hard cocks feels so good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ahh...yes..." The words came out in panting breaths.  
  
"You want more, hmm? So deep in that tight, tight ass of yours?  Tell me you want it, dirty boy.  Tell me you fucking need it."  
  
"God...." Skyler moaned out desperately, "Yes...fuck, yes. I, I need it... I need you so bad."  
  
Jamie's hands gripped at Skyler's waist tightly, and the man thrusted up in time with Skyler's downward movements, making the clash of their bodies that much more intense.  That much deeper.  
  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...." Skyler grounded out.  "You feel so fucking good. Ah, fuck."  
  
Skyler managed to relish in the feeling of this insanely satisfying collision for what happily felt like ages, but then he had to slow down.  He didn't want to, but he was starting to feel the fatigue in his useless thighs. He relented back to keeping Jamie buried in deep, continuing the pleasure with a powerful rhythmic rocking of his hips.  Skyler was glistening with sweat. Hair messy with strands of his locks matted to his forehead. His whole body moved like a wave, head tossed back and his jaw hanging open, freely letting that symphony of breathy moans fall from his throat.  
  
"Fuck, you're so hot," Jamie managed to breath out, running his hands up and down Skyler's thighs. "Mhm, that's right. Keep moving. Just like that. Fuck."  
  
Jamie soon took a hold of him; that hand firmly pumping Skyler's length. With that added sensation it was suddenly getting hard to breathe.  
  
"If you keep doing that I'm gonna fucking come," Skyler spoke raggedly, struggling to hold off from this coming to an end.  
  
"That's the idea," Jamie said back hotly. "Come on baby, come for me.  Just let go."  
  
Those words sent a new wave of heat through Skyler and certainly didn't help with his struggle to last longer.  And it didn't go unnoticed to him that Jamie had called him baby.  It was definitely an 'in the moment, didn't mean anything' baby, but to Skyler it fueled the fantasy in his head that he and Jamie were in this heated moment together as a real couple.  Skyler let that fantasy —as well as his intense double sided pleasure— consume him.  He happily gave in, because right now he was Jamie's; and what his boy wanted was for him to feel that mind blowing bliss.  
  
Skyler came with a yell.  The sudden rush of his body-tensing orgasm made his movements slow, but more purposeful.  The surge erupting through him felt never ending, and made Skyler dizzy in the best possible way. He had to fight to not just collapse.  But Jamie ended up pulling him down anyway.  Skyler's face was buried in the man's shoulder as Jamie's strong arms kept them pinned together at the chest.  This wasn't over yet.  Jamie was the one rolling his hips now.  
  
"I love watching you do that," Jamie breathed into Skyler's ear.  "God, that face you make."  
  
And Jamie moved faster, his legs drawn up some and his feet pressing hard into the mattress to give him more leverage.  Jamie was relentless.  Skyler could only clutch fiercely to his friend's shoulders as Jamie pounded up roughly beneath him.   This time Jamie's moans were more dominant as Skyler's were getting muffled against the crook of the man's neck.  Skyler was quickly slipping into a sensory overload; where he felt absolutely fucking amazing, but was on the dangerous brink of it becoming torturously too much. And just as he was about to yell out that he couldn't take anymore, he could feel Jamie finish.  Hear Jamie finish.  That low guttural groan hit Skyler's ears like music. It was a few more lazy roll of the hips, and it was over.  
  
Skyler's bed had never seen such action. He had needed that connection. It satisfied the ache in his chest for now. It had been hard to disconnect himself from Jamie when they were in an almost cuddling position.  But it had been even harder to fucking walk.  Making his way to the nearby bathroom for his turn to clean up had been quite the arduous and humorous endeavor.  At least the return trip was proving easier.  
  
~  
  
Skyler slowly walked naked through the upstairs hall feeling content, a little less drunkenly retarded, and looking very much forward to curling up beside Jamie and just falling asleep together. When he got back in his room, though, Jamie was already back in his jeans and currently pulling his shirt on.  
  
Skyler frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna go raid your fridge before anyone else gets here," Jamie said, gathering up his shoes from the floor. "Your folks still have that extra room in the basement?"  
  
"Um, yeah..?"  
  
"Cool, I'll crash there." He made his way to the doorway where Skyler was still naked and frozen in place. Jamie paused for a second beside the kid, and gave his ass a slap. "Again, that was fucking awesome, man. See you in the morning."  
  
Skyler stood dejectedly were he was for a few more drawn out seconds before flipping off the light and trudging his way back to his bed. He was feeling a miserable combination. His body still tingled from satisfaction, but his chest was caving in. He was so stupid to do this. Not with how he felt now. Not when his heart had seemingly caught up to what his body knew all along. He couldn't be just a casual fuck anymore. He didn't want Jamie to be just some close friend with benefits. Skyler wanted Jamie to be his. And it was sad and laughable, because that was something that would never happen. As much as Skyler wanted it, Jamie just wasn't that kind of person. The lost cause of it all was already painfully heavy.  
  
Skyler curled up in bed, covers up to his chin. He could smell Jamie on the pillow, and it made him swell with sadness. But still Sky buried his face further into it, breathing deeply. This was as close as he was going to get to a post sex cuddle. And god, did Skyler ever wish that Jamie was there and willing to be stupidly sappy. Just holding each other and falling asleep.  
  
This was going to drive Skyler insane. He should probably just stay home when it was time for the band to roll out tomorrow evening. It would save him a lot of grief, but Skyler knew he couldn't just walk out on his new family. Something needed to change though, or Sky was going to hopelessly pine over his friend until it made his heart explode. Skyler sighed. As much as it was going to kill him, he needed to end the physical shit with Jamie before he fell any further. It was going to suck, but in the long run it would make it easier to get over this mess of feelings. Jamie was his friend and that wouldn't change.


	8. I'd Gladly Go To Hell

This adventure of Skyler's was supposed to be over by now. When he first agreed to move out and help the band for a bit, it was only supposed to be for two tours then back to New Jersey. Well, those tours were long over, and Skyler was still in Huntington Beach. There was nothing on Earth that could have made Skyler leave. This was his family now. Skyler was in this for the long haul; he'd do anything to help these guys succeed. He was so happy he got swept up to become a part of the roller coaster ride. And things only got more hectic. The music video, ever growing popularity, a legit manager, and major label offers to be hammered out.  
  
Skyler was happy he stuck around. Even if he had been living poor on a couch; though, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad if he didn't spend the little money he made on a beat up motorcycle. Still Skyler was happy to be with the band even with having that secret infatuation for one of its members. He had tried to dam up his feelings and force them away. It was an admirable effort, but also a futile one. The heart wants what it wants, and there's little to nothing anyone can do to reason with it. Skyler Brannan liked Jamison goddamn Adler.  
  
Being around Jamie was kind of torture, but Skyler knew it would have been more painful to not be around him. The situation made Sky feel crazy, but at the same time being in Jamie's presence is what made him feel sane. Skyler's promise of cutting out the physical part of their friendship didn't exactly pan out as planned. Jamie looked the way he did after all. Felt the way he did. Tasted the way he did. And anyway, it would have looked suspicious that something was going on with Skyler if he suddenly told Jamie he was done with all that. At least that's what Skyler told himself.  
  
So Skyler had played it safe. Tried his best to make it look like everything was the same as it always was, though he couldn't help but gravitate to Jamie more. Wherever his friend was, Skyler tended to be right there with him; for the most part basking his in company, but that little twinge of sadness was never too far off. Sadness that he kept telling himself would eventually go away. But with his smitten interest for Jamie only seeming to grow by the day, even Skyler couldn't pretend to convince himself any longer. This stupid secret crush was in fact crushing him, and Skyler didn't want it to be that way anymore. He couldn't let it be that way anymore.  
  
A new phase was dawning for the band. And why not for Skyler too? A new phase. A new start. A new beginning to be brave and bold and insanely stupid. He was going to tell Jamie. Skyler couldn't let himself be this pathetic little sap anymore just sadly wishing for things to be different. He wasn't going to be that dipshit that finally cut all ties to a fucked up relationship only to find the true one he wanted and be too scared to do anything about getting it. Skyler had been growing into a more confident person since he moved from home. It was taking chances that brought him to where he was, and he was ready to take another one.  
  
Well, after today. But tomorrow, tomorrow was the day. Definitely.  
  
Skyler sighed as he left Jamie's apartment. He wished he had the guts to tell his friend tonight, but he wasn't about to screw up what could have possibly been his last bootycall. His last kiss, his last taste, his last touch. Tomorrow was going to bring either the end of their physical relationship or something more meaningful. Or maybe even something friendship ending. Skyler mostly held the expectation of the worst outcome, but he did have a tiny speck of hope. And he was clinging on to that speck for dear fucking life. Being with Jamie just then had been amazing while it lasted, but this was the last time Sky was going to put himself through that whole have sex and just 'see ya later, man' dejection. It needed to end one way or the other. It was wearing him too thin. He walked the short distance to Mike and Chelsea's door sad, nervous, and brooding. He was already getting worked up over what tomorrow would bring. God, what would he be like when the time actually came to get the words out to Jamie?  
  
He let himself into the apartment and kicked off his shoes. It was only seven in the evening, and Skyler just wanted to curl up in bed and just sleep off the rest of this self-doubt and feeling sorry for himself bullshit. But unfortunately his bed was still a living room sofa, a sofa that was currently occupied by his sister watching TV.  
  
Some casual "heys" were exchanged as Skyler made his way to the kitchen. There was a big fat slice of leftover pizza calling his name, but Sky just closed the fridge door with a sigh. Was he seriously too distressed to even eat? This was a new level of the blues. He made his way back to the living room, plopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Chelsea and hugged his pillow loosely to his chest. Skyler let his chin rest atop it, and he just tried to let himself get immersed in whatever BBC detective show Chelsea was watching, hoping it would take him out of his own cruel head. His mind was racing around with nerves and second guessing. His inner voice taunting his plans as a huge mistake and chipping away at what little confidence he had. It needed to shut the hell up before Skyler caved in and listened to it.  
  
"Alright, just spill it already," Chelsea suddenly spoke.  
  
"What?" Skyler played dumb.  
  
This wasn't the first time she tried to strike a conversation to figure out Skyler's sporadic dismal moods. He was good at hiding them, just except from her. He knew his sister was genuinely concerned, knew she only wanted to help; and hell, Skyler wished he could talk to her about it. Chelsea was his go-to when he needed to spill his guts or vent, but this shit with Jamie, it was too private and weird and out of his comfort zone to discuss with his sister. And if things went horribly wrong with Jamie tomorrow, the last thing Skyler wanted was anyone else knowing. He didn't want to be showered with awkward pity.  
  
"Sky, come on," Chelsea sighed. "I can't keep ignoring you being like this."  
  
"Like what?" he shrugged. "I'm just fucking sitting here trying to watch TV."  
  
"Bullshit. I've done enough sitting around watching my baby brother fall into these dark moods. You didn't want to talk those other times, okay. But now you look like to wanna crawl out of your own skin on top of looking like someone drowned a kitten in front of you. Maybe you think you're hiding it, but I keep seeing it. Something's wrong. Just talk to me."  
  
Skyler bit at his lip ring and avoided looking at his sister. He did not want to do this. Maybe if he just kept quiet she'd drop it.  
  
"Are you in trouble?"  
  
"No." Skyler swelled with guilt hearing the worry practically dripping from her voice.  
  
"Please just tell me. Something's wrong, and I'm just here to help you. Let me help you."  
  
"Chels..." Skyler spoke at a crumbling loss. Her absolute concern and pleading practically punched Skyler in the gut. She cracked it. She cracked the wall built around his secret with her stupid fucking love, and Skyler sighed helplessly. "Just don't worry, okay? It's just something stupid. I promise. I'm hopefully gonna fix it soon. So just, it's okay."  
  
"Nothing's okay that's making my Squish miserable. It's almost the same shit with Lynn, but at least you talked to me and- Oh no, this isn't about her is it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"God, please tell me you haven't been talking to her again. You've had that bitch in your life long enough. I know how much she meant to you. _I know_. But that girl flew the fucking cuckcoo's nest. I know you probably still don't acknowledge it, but the truth is that was a mental and emotional abusive relationship you were sucked into. Please just be done with her. You can't be bangin' it with Miss Hoover and still be hooked on Lynn."  
  
'Miss Hoover' had become the nickname for who his sister believed to be a mystery girl Skyler was hooking up with. But of course there was no girl; Jamie was the hickey-leaving vacuum mouth. Yes, there was a 'leave no marks' rule while on the road because shit couldn't be hidden and coming up with a story of who he was consistently getting them from didn't seem feasible. But when they were home all bets were off. The possibility of Skyler hooking up with some unknown person in town was believable, and Skyler could hide most of the hickeys not having to dress and undress in a van packed with people. But even the visible marks higher up on his neck he couldn't hide, Sky didn't mind looking like whitetrash. Those fun bruises were from Jamie, something physically there that Skyler could imagine Jamie doing to mark him as his.  
  
"This is not about Lynn!" Skyler yelled. He should have just let Chelsea believe it. It would have been a good cover. He could have successfully kept his secret just the one more day he needed, but Chelsea smashed a hole in the dam. He closed his eyes after he snapped and let his head rest back against the sofa cushion as he exhaled a calming breath. "Sorry," he sighed. "God, it's so stupid, but fuck, I like someone, okay." Skyler blurted. "I like someone and I'm planning on telling them but I'm so fucking afraid they don't like me back like that and I'll just fuck everything up. See?" Skyler finally looked to her with a pathetic expression. "Really fucking stupid."  
  
A smile tugged at Chelsea's lips, her demeanor of worry changing almost instantly to one that was a little excited. "I knew this would happen. Of course you were gonna fall for that girl you're sneaking around with. You lasted a lot longer than I thought, but I freakin' knew. You're you, Skyler. Sex and emotions, they're not separate for you. I mean, I was glad you're having fun and all, but you are no lost cause like Jamie. It was only a matter of time."  
  
"Who says Jamie's a lost cause?" Skyler couldn't help but say. "Maybe he just hasn't found the right person yet. Maybe he has and just doesn't know it."  
  
Chelsea shot him an odd look before shaking her head. "Don't try to change the subject to someone else. And geesh, you've been getting this messed up over worrying what reaction you're going to get from a girl who keeps you this well marked as her territory," Chelsea moved over to poke at the dark love bite on Skyler's neck nestled between a couple older ones that were yellow and fading.  
  
Skyler swallowed down roughly. He was going to do it. He was going to admit it to her. Well, vaguely anyway, at least for now. He supposed the first step would be to clear up the fact that this was over a guy, not a girl. And suddenly, Skyler felt very confused and a little embarrassed to go forward. He wasn't ashamed for liking Jamie, for liking a man; but at the same time having to talk about the situation felt weird because Jamie was a man. All this was still too new maybe? And this thing with Jamie had always been kept private. Skyler didn't know how to go about talking about something kept so guardedly secret. Did he have to 'come out' first? The thought made Skyler want to laugh. Having to announce you were gay or bi made about as much sense to Skyler as making a big deal confession about being straight. And the kid still really wasn't sure what to label himself. But if it wasn't really a big deal, then he wouldn't make a big deal about it.  
  
"Well, the thing about Miss Hover is that, well, um, _he_ isn't really into relationships." A silly way to finally admit things, and it seemed fitting. Skyler looked to his sister with a hint of a half-cheeky smile on his face, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"He...." Chelsea echoed back. "Oh." It was said in a quiet shock. She just stared back at Skyler for a few drawn out seconds, the gears in her brain apparently whirling. "Oh." This time with mirth as a slow smile spread across her face, accompanied with a small giggle. The smile turned soft, and yet another "Oh" left her lips; this one full of understanding. "You're not all afraid of what anyone's gonna think, are you? You know none of the people that love you care about that shit."  
  
Skyler smiled. God, he loved his sister. "No, I don't think so. It's just, weird I guess to finally say it."  
  
"So what then, Lynn made you give up on the whole female race? We're not all bad."  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Skyler laughed.  
  
"Sorry! It had to be said," Chelsea grinned back. "So I need details," she gushed, merrily basking in the fact that her brother found a new love interest. "What's his name? What does he do? Is he cute? When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"Jesus, calm down. That stuff doesn't really matter right now 'cause were not exactly dating and might not ever."  
  
"But you might. So I do in fact need to know about him to bless you with my sisterly approval before you nab him as your boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ ," Chelsea giggled with a grin. "This is too cute."  
  
Skyler groaned and smashed his face down into his pillow in annoyance, halfheartedly thinking he would have preferred his sister react with disgust than be ridiculously giddy. "Stop being so happy," he looked back to her. "This whole thing is such a lost cause."  
  
"Well, you're planning on legitimately asking him out, aren't you? So you must feel like there's a chance that he likes you."  
  
"I don't know," Skyler shrugged helplessly with a crooked smile. "I like to think so, but like I said fucking 'let's hold hands and skip through the tulips' is not his thing. I could like ruin the friendship, you know? This sucks." Skyler groaned again. "Man, I'm second guessing myself more. I should have just told him before I came back home. We were alone and everything, there was no real reason to put it off except me being a scared fucking idiot."  
  
"Well, I- Wait," Chelsea pursed her lips together in thought, "you said you were going to Jamie's to help him with a busted amp. For real? You're using that idiot for a cover story for your little love affair?" she teased.  
  
Skyler showed her a guilty smile, though she didn't know the real reason for it. He had told her the truth earlier. There was a small practice amp working a little wonky, and Skyler did go over and he would have tried to fix it if Jamie hadn't been so wonderfully distracting. The look on Skyler's face turned serious. He could use this little opening to come clean all the way. He was going crazy carrying this secret after all, and he really didn't like lying to his sister.  
  
" _I was at Jamie's_ ," he stated slowly and purposefully, hoping Chelsea would get the hint so he wouldn't have to literally state out loud to her that Jamie was the one he's been casually hooking up with.  
  
A sort of an unsure suspicious expression slowly crept over Chelsea's face. "You, I just, nooo..." she drawled with a laugh. "Stop messing with me."  
  
Skyler sighed. If she was going to make him do this the hard way, then so be it. She kinda deserved it actually, what with all the overheard sex coming from her and Mike's bedroom while he innocently tries to sleep on the couch. "You wanted details, Chels? Well here you go. His name is Jamie Adler. I'm pretty sure you've already met. I think he's ridiculously hot. And how about he just made me come two times within a five minute span. I didn't think that was biologically possible; but holy fuck, it happened and I almost died and it was amazing."  
  
"You idiot!" Chelsea smacked him repeatedly at his shoulder.  
  
"Stop it!" Skyler held out his pillow as a makeshift shield.  
  
"Of all the fucking people in the world," she groaned, rubbing her hands down her face.  
  
Skyler lowered his pillow hesitantly. "I kinda thought you'd be less than pleased, but come on Chels, he's your friend."  
  
"And Jamie _is_ an awesome friend, but holy shit Skyler he's not someone you let yourself get all entangled with like that. When did all this start? Do I even wanna know?"  
  
"Really not that far off from when I first moved here."  
  
"Oh my god," she groaned again, holding her hands at her head in a disbelieving manner. "He's _touched_ you. He, he... Holy fuck, he made those marks on you. I'm gonna kill him. I am going to kill him. What the fuck did he do to manipulate you into this?"  
  
Skyler winced. This was not the reaction he was hoping for, though it kind of was the one that he felt in his gut would happen. Chelsea definitely could be insanely overprotective. "Fuck, just calm down. He didn't do anything except be fucking hot and shit. I'm not a child. I knew what I was doing, just maybe not why. I'm sorry it's so upsetting, but I really like him, Chels."  
  
Chelsea sighed, and Skyler could thankfully tell it was one that meant her mother grizzly wrath was beginning to wain. "You're sure about this? You're sure this just isn't a case of 'my sister has a guitarist from Payback Automatic, so I want one too'?"  
  
Skyler let out a quiet huff of a laugh at Chelsea's comically over the top hopeful face.  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't like him right away or anything, but I don't know, things changed." Sky looked down as he went on, spilling it all out. "He's all that I think about. How fun he is to be around. How he's stood up for me. How funny he is. How I can really just be myself around him. How he's that good kind of mean if that makes any sense. And he's just so passionate and talented at what he does. I want to be able to say that's mine. I want him to wanna say the same about me."  
  
Chelsea showed her brother a soft sad smile. "You are head over heels, aren't you?"  
  
"Basically," Skyler mirrored her smile. "I know he's not perfect —I mean, there's that being a man slut problem— but I'm so far gone."  
  
Chelsea twirled a finger around a lock of her hair absently as she remained thoughtful and quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Well, baby brother, the only thing you can do is tell him. That's the only thing that's gonna stop this from eating you alive. And if it doesn't work out the way you hope, I'll kick him in the nuts and be right here with two tubs of ice cream and we can talk about how much of an ass he is." Her smile was warm and empathetic, and Skyler couldn't help but smile back and feel his spirits lighten just a little.  
  
"Even if things miraculously go the way I want, I'll definitely still be down for the ice cream and talking about how much of an ass he is."  
  
"Either way you got this, Squish." She reached over to give the top of his hand a loving squeeze.  
  
"So, does this mean I have your sisterly approval?" Sky asked cheekily.  
  
"Lord help me, I guess it does," she chuckled. "I guess when it comes down to it that shithead is a good guy. I don't know how great your chances are with him, but I do know you need to tell him."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'm talking like right now. While you're in this 'feelings sharing' zone. You and I both know if you wait you're going to turn into a big hesitant mess."  
  
"No I won't," Skyler argued, though he did acknowledge the truth in her words.  
  
"Sky, you can't-" Her cellphone chimed, and she snatched it from the coffee table, giving the screen a quick glance. "Mike's waiting outside for me. I need to go before we lose the reservation, but you listen here, you better march your ass back over to Jamie's place and get this all out while you can."  
  
"I will. Tomorrow."  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
"I know," he sighed watching her hurriedly pull on her sneakers. "Listen, don't tell Mike. Or like, anyone, please." Skyler knew he didn't have to say it, but better safe than sorry.  
  
"Of course. It's not anything of mine to tell." Chelsea stood and looked down to her brother warmly. "You gonna be okay? There's cookie dough ice cream in the freezer."  
  
Skyler rolled his eyes, holding in a chuckle. "Get out."  
  
"Going!" She smiled, grabbing her purse. "But really, do yourself a favor and get it over with," she called over her shoulder as she hurried to the door. "Love you, Squish. You can do it."  
  
Skyler hugged his pillow to his chest as he listened to Chelsea leave out the door. He supposed he felt a little bit better finally revealing his secret to his sister, but his dilemma still hung heavy on his heart. He was still pretty wound up thinking of the possible disastrous outcomes when it came time to tell Jamie. Skyler knew the anxious thoughts were only going to get worse the longer he drew it out. Chelsea was right, he needed to get it over with. Do it now. But Skyler's fears made him want to stick with his plan.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Skyler grabbed the TV remote. He looked back and forth from the paused program on the screen to his guitar case propped up against the wall. Skyler wasn't sure if he wanted to try to distract himself from his thoughts of Jamie or to vent them out even more to feel better. Before spilling his guts to his sister, Skyler did have at least one outlet. One angsty as fuck outlet.  
  
Skyler retrieved his acoustic guitar from the case and brought it back with him to the sofa. He held it in his lap and ran his hand over its curves with a slight hint of a smile. Thankfully he was able to bring it from his parents' house when the band passed through on tour. It was old and battered, but could still play like a dream. It was kind of a quirky family heirloom of sorts. No way it would ever be replaced by something new until the thing fell apart beyond repair. Skyler sat crossed-legged on the middle of the sofa and absently picked at each string until he found himself playing the melody of a song he wrote.  
  
The tune was soft, but a quiet kind of powerful. He played it through one time with a couple of slip ups; the song was still very new. Skyler went ahead and began playing it again. At the start only the intricate melody he was creating filled the room, but this time he was intent on singing. Singing those sad hopeless words that he had penned from his sad hopeless heart those two weeks ago. He was in the zone, concentrating on the movement of this fingers, and he slipped his eyes closed when it came time for the words to leave his lips. He knew he didn't have the best singing voice in the world, but what came out of his mouth was pure and full of emotion.

 **Feeling a fool and little sick**  
**Tried to keep my cool but I lost it**  
**Fought it off with all my might**  
**But it was all in vain**  
**Making deals with angels**  
**And praying to demons**  
**Just counting my reasons**  
**I need to spill my guts.**  
**Show my insides**  
**But for now I'll lie**  
**Because you are**

  
**A star I just can’t reach**  
**A hope I’ll never steal**  
**Understand I never meant to fall**  
**Understand I never meant to feel**  
**And if there really is no chance in hell**  
**I would never dream of coming clean**  
**Keep my secret with the devil**  
**Just how much you mean**  
**To me**  
  
**Swept up, caught in the undertow**  
**You’re the only one I wanna know**  
**My stomach’s all tied up in knots**  
**And I'm the only one to blame**  
**So what really are the odds**  
**That I could make you mine?**  
**Do I put it on the line**  
**Just spill out all my guts?**  
**Show my insides**  
**But for now I'll hide**  
**Because you are**  
  
**A star I just can’t reach**  
**A hope I’ll never steal**  
**Understand I never meant to fall**  
**Understand I never meant to feel**  
**And if there really is no chance in hell**  
**I would never dream of coming clean**  
**Keep my secret with the devil**  
**Just how much you mean**  
**To me**  
  
**I'd gladly go to hell, if there was one chance there**  
**I'd gladly go to hell, if there was one chance there**  
**That you could see**  
**How good it could be**  
**If you'd give us that chance**  
**In hell**  
  
**You're a star I just can’t reach**  
**A hope I’ll never steal**  
**Understand I never meant to fall**  
**Understand I never meant to feel**  
**And if there really is no chance in hell**  
**I would never dream of coming clean**  
**Keep my secret with the devil**  
  
**And if there really is no chance in hell**  
**I would never dream of coming clean**  
**Keep my secret with the devil**  
**Just how much you mean**  
**To me**  
  
Skyler's fingers and pick moved over the strings for another short moment, ending the song with the same hauntingly beautiful melody it started with. And with one last down stroke it was over. Skyler tucked the pick away back between the strings. He let out a deep sigh, but it wasn't a distressing one. He poured everything out that he needed to, and his heart felt a little less heavy. Music could do wonders.  
  
Skyler stood from the sofa intent on going to place his guitar away. He felt better so now he could just lazily distract himself with some Netflix binging. And maybe that cookie dough ice cream wasn't really a bad idea after all. Skyler only made it three steps toward the case when he heard a voice from somewhere behind him speak.  
  
"Do I get an encore?"  
  
It was Jamie.


	9. Cruel Infatuation

That heart that had been feeling better suddenly stopped in Skyler's chest when he heard the familiar voice. The guitar slipped from his one-handed grip and hit the carpeted floor with a thud and a whining echo of the strings.  
  
What the fuck was Jamie suddenly doing in his apartment? Why didn't he hear Jamie at the door? Why didn't Chelsea lock the door? Why hadn't he made sure the door was locked? Fuck that fucking door.  
  
Skyler's chest was tight, and it was a fight to keep his breathing even. This was much more than his anxiety of singing in front of people. That part didn't matter to Skyler. He was pretty sure if it had been any other song in the world he wouldn't have given a shit about singing in front of Jamie. But this, this was different. This was a song very much inspired by the man, maybe even obviously so. And sure, Skyler was planning on coming clean to his friend, but this was not the time or the place.  This was not the plan.  Skyler was absolutely terrified Jamie would know. How much of it had Jamie heard?  
  
Skyler was paralyzed in panic and could only watch as Jamie crossed the room and picked the guitar up from the floor. He held it out to Skyler with an amused look on his face.  
  
"You dropped this."  
  
Sky took it back slowly, still very shocked, very worry, and very confused. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out. Not the best greeting or the kindest thing to say, but it was the question on Skyler's mind.  
  
A confused look of his own appeared on Jamie's face. "Chels said you needed me to come over to help you fix something?" He spoke as if it were something Skyler should know.  "The text said to get over here ASAP.  So what's falling apart?"  
  
 _Chelsea.  That meddling bitch._  
  
Okay, so maybe it was with the best interests at heart that she concocted this little scheme to put him and Jamie in the same room together.  To give Skyler the little push he probably (most definitely) needed to go through with getting his confession out.  To throw the opportunity in his lap for him so he didn't have to keep this insanity-driving secret any longer than he had to. But god dammit, Skyler was not prepared to truly face Jamie's reaction.  
  
"I, uh, everything's fine," Skyler shrugged, unable for the life of him to think up some excuse.  The only thing in need of fixing was how his stupid heart was working in his chest, but Skyler sure as fuck wasn't saying any of that. "I don't know what her angle is, dude."  
  
"So, just a 'slightly inconvenience Jamie' prank?" The man didn't sound all that sure, raising his brows. "You're sure everything's good?"  
  
"Yeah," Skyler shrugged again and leaned the guitar against the wall.  He hoped Jamie was buying the clueless act and hoping most of all that no mention of the song he got caught singing would be brought up.  
  
"If you say so, Tink."  Jamie didn't look completely convinced, but regardless he dropped the issue.  "Should I leave then?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "At least I got to see a little show. You've got a pretty little voice," he smiled playfully.  
  
A self-conscious smile spread across Skyler's face, "Shut up.  I definitely do not.  I suck and I know it."  
  
"No," Jamie went ahead and plopped down on the middle of the sofa.  "I mean sure, it wasn't what people would call a 'conventional' good voice, but it was like pure, man.  I dig it."  
  
"Um, thanks," Sky bit his lip, the smile still there as he sunk down into the cushioned chair kitty-corner to the sofa.  Jamie's compliments always had a way of turning him into an awkwardly happy puddle.  
  
"Was that a cover of something you were playing?  Way different than our violent jam sessions."  
  
"No," Skyler answered, hiding his nerves.  
  
Sure the conversation had been hovering around the song.  Skyler could handle the talk about his singing voice, but hoped it wouldn't dive in any deeper.  What if Jamie wanted to discuss the lyrics? Skyler didn't want Jamie to figure this out right now, but he couldn't bring himself to lie about the song not being his.  
  
"It's something I wrote."  
  
Jamie was quiet for a few drawn out seconds, absently settling his gaze over on the guitar against the wall.  And in that time Skyler tried to will his heart to stop beating liking a maniac.  This could be it.  Jamie could be connecting the dots.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about being in love or whatever," Jamie finally spoke looking back to Skyler, "but that song was pretty fucking raw, dude."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Skyler wasn't sure how to feel at the moment:  Relieved that Jamie was still oblivious or disappointed that the guy hadn't figured it out.  This was so stupid that Skyler was being so torn in two over what needed to be done.  He needed to tell Jamie.  It was the only way the 'what-if' inner turmoil would end.  Sky needed to take a shot.  Needed to come clean to give himself a chance at something that could end up beautiful no matter how slim that chance was.  But that dueling side of him was being a scared little child.  And that berating inner voice was suddenly back with a vengeance.  
  
A pathetic shit.  A spineless bastard.  The power to put an end to all the guessing and wishing, but just sitting scared and quiet.  Jamie was talking, but it was lost to Skyler's ears.  He was trying to put up a mental fight.  Trying to find a sliver of reason why he couldn't go through with this right now that didn't come down to him just being a yellow-bellied gutless fuck.  
  
 _You don't deserve him!  Why would he ever want to be with a fucking coward like you!_  
  
And maybe he had been a coward.  Too cautious.  Too pessimistic to take a chance.  
  
"Come on Tink, talk to me."  Jamie was sitting on the side of the sofa close to Skyler now, leaning in with concern.  "Is something wrong?"  
  
Skyler was snapped out of his daze by Jamie's worried soaked words.  And with it snapped out of his self-loathing attack as well.   Sure, getting nervous and being anxious was a small part of who he was, but Skyler Brannan was no fucking coward.  Not today.  Not right now.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Those words flew out of Skyler's throat before he had time to think.  And when he processed exactly what he said, a quietly cursed "shit" and "fuck" promptly followed.  Skyler had practiced a few times in his head different things he would say to Jamie to finally let him know his feelings had changed, but goddamn 'I love you' was never remotely called into question.  Skyler's heart had stopped.  He didn't mean to say that.  This all happened so wrong, and he barely let himself register the shocked look on Jamie's face before Skyler averted his gaze downward.  
  
"Shit. I didn't, I..." The words stumbled out. Skyler was momentarily at a lost on how to backpedal this slip up.   He was too focused on how he messed up.  Those words to a person who avoided relationships and clinginess; it was probably the worse opening line that could have shot out of Sky's mouth.  
  
"Skyler," Jamie spoke his name slowly.  
  
Skyler hated how it sounded.  Calm and belittling.  It made Skyler feel like a stupid little kid.  And just the fact that Jamie called him 'Skyler' was troubling enough.  Jamie rarely ever called him by his real name.  That was reserved for playful angry yelling, or if shit got serious.  
  
"Skyler," Jamie said again.  This time with a caring tone, but one peppered with uncertainty.  That tone you use when you don't want to hurt someone's feelings but aren't sure how to go about it.  
  
"Don't," Skyler sighed. He figured Jamie was about to give him a big cushiony letdown speech that would end up being entirely condescending. Skyler wasn't going to give him a chance. "I didn't mean that," he said quietly, managing to bring his eyes to meet the man's. "I just, I got all worked up in my head and something stupid came out. I don't love you."  
  
Jamie remained quiet, and Skyler looked down again.  He took a breath.  It was time to properly come clean.   
  
"I don't love you," Skyler said again, keeping his gaze down and letting a hand anxiously scratch at the nape of his neck. "But, but I do really like you a whole lot fucking more than I know I should." This time with an admission leaving his throat Skyler thankfully felt some relief mix in with his wild nerves. A weight lifted from his chest, and though he was pretty sure he just fucked up a friendship, Skyler was able to look Jamie in the eye again. "I like to think that I hid it from you, but fuck," Sky couldn't help the sad short laugh that left him as his brain played out snippets of moments they shared together. "You must have known I felt something. God," another laugh, "how obvious am I?"  
  
Jamie was the one to look away now. He uncharacteristically chewed at his lip showing his discomfort or nervousness. Maybe a little of both. "Honestly?  I wouldn't let myself see it for a while, but pretty fuckin' obvious.  But you never said anything, so I guess I let myself pretend I was imagining it.  And that song you were singing," Jamie looked up to him then, "it was about me, wasn't it? I knew in my gut, and it took everything I had to put on an act."  
  
"You knew, " Skyler mused helplessly.  "But you don't know what you've done to me. What you do to me."  
  
Skyler looked down to his fidgeting hands in his lap. He was sure he was putting Jamie in a very uncomfortable position, but Skyler couldn't find it in himself to care.  This is what needed to happen.  Everything needed to spill out so Skyler could move past it all.  
  
"Right from the get go of just becoming your friend I fucking gave myself to you," Skyler carried on.  "I don't do that. That was a big deal. I could never allow meaningless sex, but I don't think deep down it ever really was meaningless to me.  I looked back and even from the beginning, that first time you kissed me, you made me feel butterflies. And then it got worse, err better.  Like the wings on those bitches started turning into fire. I think my body and my guts knew you were special before my stupid brain could understand it." Skyler took a deep sad breath. "I'm sorry it didn't stay stupid. I know I've just made things really really weird."  
  
And now with the silence that engulfed them, Skyler just wanted to disappear.  He was probably going to have to quit working with the band.  Maybe moving back to Jersey wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"You know how I operate, Skyler."  
  
"I know," Skyler sighed. Neither man could look at the other. "I don't expect you to change for me. I really hoped you could, but don't worry I'm not gonna stay stuck on this. I know I don't mean anything to you.  I know I'm not special."  
  
"Don't talk like that about yourself," Jamie frowned. "You're my friend, of course you mean something.  Of course you're special."  
  
"But not enough," Sky finally looked up to Jamie with a crooked frown on his face.  "You became an awesome friend, and I know you care,  but I know what I am to you, Jamie.  Just a very convenient fuckbuddy." The 'woe is me' was oozing out, but Skyler didn't care. This admitting feelings and frustrations thing was both miserable and cathartic. Skyler needed to get everything out. "That's all you wanted from the beginning and all you'll ever want. God, I'm such an fucking idiot."  
  
"Jesus, Sky, no." Jamie looked to the boy earnestly. "I mean, obviously I was attracted to you and wanted in your pants, but you turned out... I just," Jamie paused, looking away thoughtfully for moment. An inner battle was playing out on his face, and it ended with a defeated look. "You are not just some fuckbuddy.  I'll admit you were supposed to be just another notch at first. And become a friend, sure, but at the root of it you were a conquest at the start. And I admit that now feeling sick with myself. You really shouldn't bother wanting to be special for me.  I'm a scumbag.  I'm a scumbag even if I couldn't bring myself to be a full blown piece of shit with you.  Like, I was patient.  I'm never patient.  But then I finally got you, and you became the most satisfying victory.  I don't usually keep at it with the same person, definitely not for as long as we have, but it never gets old. What I can do you. What you can do to me.  You're more than just a fuckbuddy," he said again, more pointedly this time.  "You know what you are to me? You're fucking terrifying."  
  
"What do you mean?" Skyler managed to ask.  He had listened intently to his friend and was unsure how to feel.  There were too many thoughts whirling in his head.  
  
"It was subtle at first," Jamie looked away.  "Little things here and there.  But more and more you give me these knots in my gut where I couldn't... Where I can't bring myself to be a total unfeeling bastard when it comes to you. I've been doing my best to keep myself detached as per fucking usual. But fuck, Tink," Jamie finally looked at him, the look in his eyes a little lost, "it's been getting very hard."  
  
Skyler stared unblinking at Jamie as the man spoke. His mouth hung just slightly agape as he drank in the words. Skyler couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"You are terrifying me because you, this _thing_ between us might actually mean something. I've been letting you get away with a lot of shit that would normally make me cut things off. But I just..." Jamie trailed off raising his hand and letting his fingers gently brush down the side of Sky's face.  
  
Skyler would have melted into that touch, but Jamie quickly retracted his hand away not letting his moment of weakness last long.  Skyler's mind was racing. This was Jamie admitting that he liked him? Dear god it was, and for an instant it made a happiness in Skyler rise. Doubt and reasoning quickly sliced through it though.  Maybe Skyler was wrong, but it sure as fuck sounded like Jamie didn't want to like him.  Like the guy was kind of sick with himself that he felt that way.  
  
"Would it be better if I wasn't around you anymore?" Skyler felt like he was punching himself in his own gut for voicing that question. "Should I quit now before you have to fire me?"  
  
"No," Jamie took Skyler's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "The last thing I could ever want is to not see you."  
  
The action and words made a small smile curl at Skyler's lips. "So I like you, and you like me." That smile turned sad. "But that's not enough, is it?"  
  
Jamie let his hand slide away from Skyler's. "It's not that. I just, I don't think I can be what you want. You're young and-"  
  
"I'm not a fucking child," Skyler couldn't help but interject a little angry.  "I'm gonna be nineteen in a few weeks.  You're only twenty-one.  It's not like you're that much _older_ and _wiser_ than me.  I know what I'm feeling.  I know it's real.  And I know what I want."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Jamie sighed. "I guess what I mean is you're emotional, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I've gotten to know you Skyler. You're a fucking nut and fun and those times where you get all shy and shit," Jamie couldn't help the small breathy chuckle that left his lips, "it drives me crazy in the best possible way. And you've got this brave reckless something about you too. You throw yourself into things with so much fucking heart and passion. It makes you a strong person, but at the same time it sets you up to be so fucking fragile."  
  
Skyler wanted to argue that last point, but he kept his mouth shut. Jamie was dead on.  
  
"I've never been in a relationship before," Jamie went on helplessly. "Ever. And you're different, and I don't know how to act here. I don't wanna fuck things up. But this scares the shit out of me. Thinking it could actually be something."  
  
Skyler kept his eyes on Jamie, frowning more. "Us being something, is that so bad?"  
  
"It's not bad at all. I just don't wanna fuck it up. I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared I will and that's the last thing I want," Jamie looked up at him, lifting a hand to Skyler's cheek, brushing his thumb over the cheekbone softly. "You gotta understand I really really like you. And I have never had this feeling before, but I don't know how to do this.  You're too important.  I just, I don't think it would work."  
  
This was an all new kind of torture. A mutual infatuation that wasn't even being given a chance. Skyler didn't even have the time to feel any joy over Jamie actually saying the words that he liked him. His gut had been punched far too quickly with rejection.  
  
"If, if that's what you think," Skyler said quietly, his fingers absently ghosting over his face where Jamie's hand been just seconds ago.   
  
He could feel a heaviness at the back of his eyes warning him that tears were going to swell if he didn't get his shit together.  Skyler took a deep clearing breath.  He was not going to fucking cry in front of Jamie.  He was not going to let himself cry over this period.  
  
"I don't know, I think maybe we could be fucking awesome together," Skyler went on calmly.  "But I'm not fucking delusional either. I know you and me could be quite the recipe for disaster too. But if I had to go down in a fucking fiery blaze of glory, I'd want it to be over of you. Because at least it would mean for a time, you and I, shit was perfect."  
  
If any tiny bit of hope had been left in Skyler, it was beginning to vanish with Jamie's silence.  
  
"But right, um," Sky spoke up again to break up the awkward quiet, "I won't bug you about this again.  I think you're an idiot, but I'm not gonna beg you for a chance.  Just, if this is really never gonna happen, and you are one hundred percent sure of that, please just tell me so I can just start letting that sink in and get the fuck past it. I've already done so much angsty fucking pining over you, it's kinda pathetic." He chuckled at himself humorlessly. "Just help me stop now if it's all just fucking pointless. And please tell me that I haven't fucked things up too weird, and we're still friends, yeah?"  
  
"We'll always be friends, that I'm sure of." Jamie smiled sadly, "I'm sorry it can't be more. I do care about you, Skyler."  
  
Skyler nodded in a sort of graceful acceptance of defeat. "I don't know if this goes without saying, but I can't fool around with you anymore. Not if you don't want me to drive myself insane."  
  
"Of course. That's fine. We'll do what we have to do to find a new normal, hmm?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The air hung thick with an uncomfortable tension. Skyler hoped to god he could manage being friends with the man. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard. Skyler didn't believe or maybe _wouldn't_ believe he was full blown in love with Jamie, but he knew what he did feel was powerful. And that kind of powerful was going to be hard to get over.  
  
"I should probably head out," Jamie rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly as he slowly stood. "We'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Sunday's a new day. I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah, see you, Jamie," Skyler nodded his goodbye.  
  
Jamie was out the door, and immediately Skyler's eyes prickled and swelled with tears.  But he didn't let them fall.  Skyler Brannan was not going to cry.  He was a miserable rejected mess, but he wasn't going to cry.  Skyler was actually glad this talk finally happened.  It was something that had to happen.  It was a good thing, even if it didn't play out the way he had hoped it would.  It was over and done with.  Skyler had his answer.  A painful answer, yes; but an answer nonetheless.  He was going to get over Jamie.  Skyler would find a way.


	10. The Pirate and the Crow

The past few weeks had been hard, but Skyler could laugh and live life and still enjoy it. Going off on another tour just about a week from Rejection Day kind of made this 'get over feelings' thing both harder and a little easier at the same time. Him and Jamie being thrown together so soon after that disastrous talk probably not the greatest thing to happen to two people trying to ease their way into a friendship that wouldn't be clouded with sadness or awkwardness. But touring was also Skyler's element. A happy distraction where he was kept busy with friends and with work he loved. It also helped that it was a new kind of adventure to enjoy.  
  
This was the maiden tour with the new record label; and with it, it was good riddance van, and hello tour bus. This was a whole different experience. A damn well exciting one, and though there was sadness clinging to Skyler's heart, he was still an excited little shit every day. So at the very least the mess with Jamie didn't consume him. It was more like a misery kept on the back burner.  
  
Admittedly, things were a little off. But they were both good at playing pretend, almost as if the "I like you" debacle hadn't happened. Though they weren't 100% themselves around each other either. Like in the form of Jamie not being a walking-talking flirt canon constantly firing at Skyler, and Sky himself avoiding hanging around too close to the man. It was enough suspicion for Brett to question if everything was okay between the two, but Skyler brushed it off in his usual cute awkward manner that everything was cool. That he just asked Jamie to tone it down a little so he could have a break from blushing like an idiot for a while. It was a lie that was believed —at least it seemed that way to Skyler.  
  
So life went on. Pretending, but still friends. Still friends, but still in desperate need of getting over feelings.  
  
Skyler just wanted to be done with the sad mental funk that played in the background and occasionally spiked. Especially when Jamie returned back to business as usual: making passes at fucking everyone. Though it was becoming less of a sad feeling for Skyler and more an angry one. Maybe even a blood boiling one. Jamie said he really liked him after all, said he cared, said Skyler was important. But just like that his friend could ignore it. _Fuck Jamie._  
  
So maybe Skyler really was getting over the sad stage of rejection, but entering the angry one. If Jamie could have fun like that, why the fuck shouldn't Skyler? Skyler was determined to, and maybe his growing spiteful side hoped Jamie would see and choke on it a little. Tonight was a night to celebrate after all. It was Halloween and Sky's birthday. Nothing was going to ruin his favorite day of the year. The guys of the band made the day start off pretty damn well, treating Skyler to a new tattoo: a lovely little skull and crossbones that happily covered up that mistake of Lynn's name on his wrist. And the show that night was off the chain. It was that magic something about Halloween that made the energy inside of people fire up more than usual, and possibly also that fact that Payback Automatic could put on a fucking goddamn good show. His friends had worked out where they were to party that evening, because _again_ , Halloween and their baby roadie's birthday. Merely getting blitz on the bus in celebration wasn't going to cut it tonight. There needed to be a high energy atmosphere, costumes, and more liquor and beer than the bus could hold.  The Black Cherry club was more than meeting the requirements.  
  
Skyler was very content where he was at the moment: out on the dance floor dressed like a pirate. And not some cheesy store bought crap. No, Halloween costumes were serious business. Back before the tour even started Skyler had taken a whole day to meticulously search through six different thrift stores to piece together his getup as dirty authentic pirate as he could. The poofy women's shirt worked quite nicely. And it along with the pants, the vest, the waist scarves and bandana, were properly rubbed against gritty asphalt, stained with dirt, and ripped. Skyler's devotion to Halloween costumery was either adorably quirky or insane. Whichever.  
  
That didn't matter anyway. Skyler looked _good_ , he was hammered as fuck, and was having some goddamn fun. And the Sexy Alice in Wonderland and Queen Cleopatra he was dancing sandwiched between and happily ping-pong making out with were a big cause of the good time. DrunkSkyler SkankMouth McFuckInhibitions had long taken over.  
  
It hadn't exactly computed in Skyler's brain when he was being led off by the equally drunk Cleopatra into the women's bathroom that he was being led off to have sex in the women's bathroom. And whether he was drunk enough or not for that to happen Skyler didn't get to find out because any sort of bathroom birthday sexual fun was squashed in the form of him throwing up on his now ex-makeout friend. He had been promptly slapped across the face and left to throw up a bit more in the bathroom sink. But that didn't put any sort of damper on the evening. It left Skyler with a second wind and a hilarious story he knew he had to tell Derek and Matt.  
  
Skyler popped a stick of gum in his mouth and did a double thumbs up point at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, complete with a click of his teeth and a wink of one of his eyes rimmed with a smokey ring of eyeliner. His drunken self had no problem appreciating how hot of a scurvy dog he was. He merrily waltz on out of the ladies' room wondering if he'd be able to find that Alice chick again, but thoughts of her flew out the window as he almost immediately walked into another club patron. With a drunk mind already off balance the little bump sent Skyler staggering back a few paces, but he did miraculously manage not to fall back on his ass.  
  
"Sorry dude," Skyler looked to the taller man in some lame pharaoh costume.  
  
"Listen you shit stain, think you might know something about my girl freaking out about some dumbfuck pirate that busted in the girls' room and threw up on her costume?"  
  
"Shit." Skyler's brain whirled. "She's your girlfriend? I didn't know she was anybody's girlfriend," the inebriated ramble began to start, complete with over the top hand gestures. "I mean, I probably still would have puked on her, like she was right there and everything. But like, I definitely wouldn't have made out with her. Like definitely not."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
Skyler suddenly found himself shoved up against the wall next to the bathroom door courtesy of a bigger and stronger drunk angry boyfriend, as well as thanks to the help of Skyler's own stupid drunk mouth in the first place.  
  
"I said I WOULDN'T have!" Skyler argued back sort of stubbornly. "She totally started it, man. I thought I was good to go. Like, I'm not saying you're dating a ho bag. I'm just–"  
  
"You're done, you little prick!"  
  
One strong arm held Skyler against the wall, while the other wound back to deliver a punch. So this was it. Pharaoh versus pirate. Skyler's chances didn't seem all that good. What with the height difference and everything. Skyler had time to squeeze his eyes shut, and then there was the faint sound of a punch almost completely swallowed up by the club's pounding music. It was the distinct slapping thud of a fist meeting a face, but Skyler's face remained suspiciously untouched. And more then that, the grip the man had on his shoulder fell away.  
  
Skyler peeled his eyes open and took in the scene in front of him. That angry Egyptian king was laid out flat on the floor and next to him stood someone dressed as Eric Draven or more aptly named, The Crow. Black leather clad and with that unmistakable black and white face makeup slightly smudged with sweat, he shook out his hand and fingers like he had punched something too hard. Like the face of a douchbag fake pharaoh to be precise. That resurrected rock star was none other than Jamie, and Skyler looked to him with wide eyes of appreciation and amazement.  
  
"Shit, Bri! You knocked that fuckbag out!"  
  
"Someone had too, squirt. You okay?" Jamie looked Skyler up and down. "What did you do?" He asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Skyler insisted genuinely. "He's just mad that his–"  
  
Skyler cut himself off, noticing that 'knocked out pharaoh' wasn't so knocked out after all but back on his feet when Skyler glanced to him. The guy shoved an unknowing Jamie violently to the floor from behind and swung hard at Skyler. Skyler was only able to move his face enough so the blow didn't connect with the full force behind it. The punch was still hard, landing below Skyler's left eye —there was definitely going to be a bruise there later.  It made Skyler swallow the gum down in his mouth, but luckily he didn't feel the true pain of it thanks to all the alcohol making his face numb.  
  
It was a swift second of feeling dazed, but then the anger erupted. Skyler Brannan wasn't going to relive playing the part of poor little high school victim. Plus, and maybe even more importantly so, the guy pushed Jamie down.  Nobody was going to attack his friends and get away with it.  Especially not Jamie.  And especially not when it was Skyler himself that felt like he was the only one who deserved to be beating Jamie up in a fit of a lost temper.  Skyler pushed away from the wall, and then it was a swift knee striking right between the pharaoh's legs, making him promptly fall down to his own knees.  A lovely prone position Skyler took advantage of making his fist smash squarely into the guy's nose.  
  
Always go for the nose.  As hard as you fucking can.  It hurt and was the easiest to make bleed.  And if you make them bleed then it's a good chance they'll think you're one tough motherfucker and leave you alone.  It was a sketchy life lesson pep talk from his dad when Sky was younger on how to deal with bullies.  It was one that only ever worked on one person, but it did come in handy when needing to fight back.  Skyler may have been beaten up a lot in high school, but he never went down without a fight.  Losing was not an option right now though.  Skyler was drunk and riled up.  This guy dared to start shit, but Skyler was sure as fuck going to end it.  
  
Sky delivered another blow while the man was busy cupping his hands around his nose, this time getting the guy on the side of the face.  Skyler yelled a sort of battle cry as his knuckles made impact and the pharaoh was laid out flat for the second time  
  
"Holy fuck, Tink!" Jamie had his turn yelling in amazement.  He was still laying on the floor, sitting up slightly, propped up at his elbows.  
  
Jamie, definitely a bit hammered as well, did this slow motion roll onto this hands and knees and crawled the few feet over to Skyler and the fallen challenger.  He proceeded to none too gingerly full-hand poke at the pharaoh, getting his face right up against the fallen man's: eyes shut, nose bloody, and unmoving except for the rise and fall off his chest.  
  
"Fuck," Jamie swore again with a laugh, "he's OUT."  
  
Skyler's fists unclenched a little as he looked down at his victory.  He was about to spit on the guy to add further insult to injury, but Jamie got up and grabbed Skyler's arm.  
  
"Time to get outta here." Jamie spoke with a lazy sort of urgency.  
  
The pair had been a bit oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered around them, but Jamie had at least been clear-headed enough to hear a shout for security.  Skyler was a little confused at their sudden need to leave at first, but their predicament did sink through to his brain and he let Jamie half drag half lead him through the sea people and out of the club before they could be caught.  
  
It had held off all day and night, but it was raining outside now.  The kind of heavy rain that was coming down in buckets.  The two man fled from the club entrance and took cover under the awning of a neighboring boutique closed for the night.  They were decently drenched from just the twenty seconds they were exposed to the wet wrath of the weather, and under the shelter of the awning they shared a long giggling laugh over their situation.  
  
"Shit," Jamie breathed when their laughter had petered out. "I still can't believe it. You ended that guy. You! How in the fuck?"  
  
"Bitch please, I'm from fucking New Jersey," was Skyler's deadpan response.  He said it and he meant it.  
  
Jamie laughed, shaking his head in amazement.  "How is it that you get more awesome the longer I know you?"  
  
Skyler shrugged with a stupid grin of his face.  "You're more awesome.  Like I woulda had my head smashed into the wall back there if you didn't fuck up that guy first. You're like a fucking White Knight. Err, I guess Black Knight," Skyler corrected giving Jamie's costume a once over, "Black Leather Knight. Did I tell you, you look good? Like really good. 'Cause you do, you know, look good. Like hot."  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself. I wouldn't mind getting at your booty." The line was delivered suave at first, but then Jamie snorted out laughter, "Get it? Booty? You're a pirate!"  
  
The giggles spilled out of Skyler's mouth.  Both of them drunk enough for that to be one of the funniest things they've ever heard.  "You're an idiot," Skyler gave Jamie's shoulder a poke.  
  
"Sure, but you're stuck with me right now."  
  
"And what are we supposed to do?" Skyler glanced around his surroundings with a lopsided frown.  
  
The dark gray of the night mixed with the orange glow of the street lamps.  It was close to one o'clock in the morning, and that coupled with the down pour left the city street pretty barren of life.  The large raindrops were loud as they impacted on the asphalt and rooftops.  The sound was soothing, but Skyler still felt restless.  This was not how his birthday night was supposed to end.  
  
"Well, we're both guilty of some arguable assault in there maybe. So whatever we do we should probably put a little more distance between us and the club."  
  
"Are we on the lam?" Skyler giggled. "Where do we go?"  
  
"Let's just live a little." Jamie grinned and promptly pulled Skyler out from under the cover of the awning into the onslaught of rain.  
  
They were running and laughing through the trafficless street, breaking off to jump in particularly huge and tempting puddles.  It was hard to tell who was more drunk.  Possibly Jamie as he would call out a voice booming "WOOO!" with every puddle he splashed in.  And all that splashing and the sheets upon sheets of water that coursed down made little work of soaking them to the bone.  This 'flee from the scene of the crime' had pretty much just turned into two 'grown men' (using the words loosely) playing in the rain.  
  
Skyler was all smiles and laughter.  There were no worries, no care of where they were headed.  He felt free and jubilant.  He was with a best friend and nothing felt weird or stupid or sad or angry at the moment —not with the amount of liquor in his system and the nostalgic playtime anyway.  Skyler's blissful happiness was momentarily disrupted with the sudden blinding light of a car's headlights and its angry repeated beeping.  He felt Jamie grab his hand then and tug him toward the sidewalk.  The two unabashedly flipped the driver off as he slowly drove past because the nerve of that guy using the street when they more importantly had it occupied.  
  
"Asshole," Skyler narrowed his eyes at the retreating red taillights of the lone car. "Totally throwing off my good birthday vibes."  
  
"Let's mix it up then," Jamie grinned.  "Tag... you're it." And he launched himself away from Skyler, cackling like a witch as he ran back down the street the way they had come.  
  
Sky just stood there dumbfounded for a split second, looking not too far off from a drowned rat before it quickly clicked somewhere in his mind that he needed to jump into pursuit. "Not fair!" he yelled accusingly, but smiled nonetheless as he stumble-sprinted after Jamie as fast as he could manage, "My legs are shorter!"  
  
It was a sight to say the least.  Jamie somehow successfully ended up jogging backwards so he could shoot Skyler some smarmy looks, but he stopped suddenly, another drunken grin splaying out on his face.  Skyler halted too as he watched in confusion as Jamie rushed toward him.  Before he could react, his friend had reached him, ducking down so Skyler could be heaved up on his shoulder.  There was this bumbling shaky spin where Skyler was all arms and legs outstretched and happily yelling; and Jamie was the one giggling like a girl as he finally lost his balance and toppled down with Skyler onto the grass of the boulevard.  Luckily, Skyler came out of it on top and unscathed.  They shared another round of laughter as Sky propped himself up with his hands, his body atop Jamie's, his head keeping the rain from falling in Jamie's face.  
  
"I know I'm fucked up and everything, but I don't think that's how tag works," Skyler giggled.  
  
"I was getting impatient," Jamie remarked.  "Besides the end result is kinda nice," Jamie's hands came to rest firmly at Skyler's ass.  "I miss you, shortshit."  
  
"I kinda hate you," Skyler admitted with a choke of a giggle.  The thought of getting himself away from this situation before it led to a mistake didn't quite take to his brain.  "I guess I'm jealous.  Like you just seem so okay with how everything is, and I just can't get there. Yeah I hate you, but I miss you too."  
  
"I probably deserve the hate, but I'm not okay at all.  And man, it's all stupid isn't it."  
  
"Stupid like it's your fault," Skyler took a second to use a body weight supporting hand to lightly smack the side of Jamie's face. "All stupid make believe and eggshells and homesick when it's right in your fucking face. If that makes any sense."  
  
"Not really," Jamie's brow furrowed in confusion. "But maybe I'm just too fucked up. Orrr maybe I'm just too rusty with the language of the hobbit."  
  
"I'm not a fucking hobbit," Skyler shot out in a matter-of-fact huff. But God, he missed being teased.  
  
"Whatever you say, Bilbo," Jamie said defiantly with a smirk.  
  
And before Skyler could utter any response Jamie had him gripped at either side of his head and pulled him in close.  Close for a kiss.  And that, _that_ Skyler responded to.  Mouths puzzled together eager, wanton, and sloppy. They hadn't had any physical slip ups yet, but of course this was the first time they had been this drunk and alone together.  So why not let it happen with a ridiculous bang: outside in the dark morning hours laid out on a strip of glass beside a street in the middle of a downpour.  Perfect.  
  
They broke apart after several minutes, both completely out of breath.  Skyler looked down at Jamie. The man looked drowned and his makeup all watered-down to a wet smudgy shadow at this point, but he was still hot as ever as far as Sky was concerned. The 'no fooling around anymore' rule was the furthest thing from Skyler's mind.  He was locked in a weighty gaze with who he wanted.  And the birthday boy was damn well going to get him.  
  
Miraculously, they remembered and found their way to where the tour bus was parked. They made it inside after a short argument over who had a key with them, and then Skyler's giggle fit over Jamie's six failed attempts of getting the key into the slot of the lock. They made it inside the dark bus, managing to get one dim light to turn on before connecting at the mouth again. They didn't bother shuffling too far inside before clothes started to be shed. Jamie's coat, and Skyler's vest and stubborn waist scarves left sopping in heaps on the floor. There they stayed in the kitchenette area prolonging a lovely dizzying make out session a few moments more before Jamie turned Skyler around and pushed him up against the small wall section of shallow cabinets.  
  
The front of Skyler's body was firmly pressed against those cabinets, and in turn Jamie was pressed tightly and rubbing against his back side.  Skyler's fingernails lightly clawed at the wall as Jamie's lips attacked his neck, and dear lord, did it ever feel nice to have the weight of his friend against him like this again. Skyler basked in the feel of Jamie's mouth. It had been far too long of a respite from letting himself feel this pleasure.  
  
"Why the fuck did we stop doing this again?" Jamie murmured against the skin behind Skyler's ear.  
  
An automatic breathy "I don't know" left Sky's lips, but the question lingered and spun around in his mind as Jamie's hands snaked around Skyler's waist and stared undoing his pants.  Because yes, they stopped doing this on purpose. They stopped for a reason.  A small moan got stuck in Skyler's throat as the bliss he had been consumed in was beginning to give way to at first a sadness, then a growing spark of anger. A dangerous kind of anger.  Drunk anger.   Skyler was now jarred from his carnal enjoyment.  
  
"Because you're a stupid fucking coward," Skyler answered that question again, along with hitting Jamie's hands away from pushing his pants down. "Get away from me."  
  
Jamie pulled back but only so there was just enough room for Skyler to turn around and face him.  He looked down at Sky with utter confusion.  "What?  What the fuck are you going on about?"  
  
"Get away," Skyler said back angrily.  
  
"Tink..." Jamie started to chuckle, clearly not taking the kid seriously.  
  
"I said get away from me!"  
  
Jamie listened this time, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down Skyler with a confused scowl. "What the hell's the problem?"  
  
"You don't get to touch me anymore," Skyler spat, fastening his pants back up.  
  
"Oh come on, you don't mean that."  Jamie stepped up close and loosely gripped at Skyler's hips.  He dipped his head down and nibbled at Skyler's ear.  "I know you miss this," he spoke soft and sultry into that ear.  
  
It made Skyler shudder and made his anger waver enough to let Jamie continue.  
  
"You have know idea how much I do," Jamie went on through slow kisses down Skyler's neck. "It's been hell being near you and not having you." Kiss, kiss, bite. "We could go back to how it was." Kiss, kiss. "I hate how it is now."  His mouth moved over Skyler's, but it was very short-lived as his words had unfortunately sent Skyler fully back into seething mode.  
  
"No." Skyler pushed Jamie back a couple stumbling paces. "No," he said again as he shook his head angrily.  He glared daggers at Jamie as he began his slurred heated ramble, "You don't get to be upset by this fucked up fucking mess. You don't get to. You made it, Jamie. You could have had me all this time, but you're a fucking idiot piece of shit. You wouldn't even give us a chance. And for what? Fucking scared? Did you even mean that? Did you even mean it that you liked me?  You haven't seemed too bothered.  'Cause I see you, you know, with those other people.  Like am I just your favorite toy and you miss playing with me? I'm not a fucking toy!"  
  
"Woah, woah, woah," Jamie held his hands out defensively. "It's not like that!  You're not... I haven't... I'm just-"  
  
"Save your fucking breath, Adler," Skyler cut off the stammered plea. He didn't want to hear another word.  He didn't want to hear Jamie's stupid voice.  Even if the truth was he was still helplessly enamored by the man, Skyler was seeing red from the pent up frustration and bitterness bubbling out, and the last thing he wanted at the moment was to deal with Jamie any longer. "This never happens again.  You hear me?"  
  
"Sky..." Jamie stepped up to him again, grabbing Skyler at the shoulders imploringly.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Skyler knocked Jamie's arms away.  "Get away!"  
  
Jamie didn't listen.  Both were stubborn in this state; just with Skyler angry, and Jamie frantically desperate.  Jamie grabbed Skyler yet again.  It was a gentle enough of a grip, just a pleading despairing gesture, but to Skyler it might as well have been an attack.  Did he or did he not just tell Jamie to step the fuck off?  
  
"Don't. Fucking. Touch me!" There was another shoving away of arms, but this time Skyler made sure to get his point across with the added use of his fist.  His fist slamming into Jamie's face to be precise.  
  
The punch made Jamie stumble back and fall flat on his ass.  Jamie sat there shocked and dazed for a moment, before a drunk anger of his own took over.  He scrambled to his feet and rushed at Skyler, pinning him against the cabinets again but this time by gripping the kid around the throat. Skyler let out a gasping choke as he desperately pulled at the hand wrapped around his neck.  And seeing Jamie pull back his other hand —fisted and ready to deliver a payback punch— Skyler winced, readying himself for the impact.  But the rage in Jamie's face faltered.  His eyes widen in a jolt of realization and with it he tore his grip away from Skyler's throat.  Sky gulped in a few greedy breaths of air, his hand lightly rubbing at his neck as he watched Jamie back peddle a few paces away from him.  They were both breathing a little raggedly, in a locked down stare at each other. Shock and regret shared in both their eyes.  
  
"Fuck," Jamie breathed, taking another step back, "I'm sorry."  
  
More drawn out seconds of staring and silence as muddled brains tried to process what had happened.  And then with muttering two more 'sorry's Jamie turned and made his way off the bus.  
  
Skyler let himself slowly slide down against the cabinets and slump to the floor. What had just happened?  Skyler wasn't sure, but he knew it was bad.  He wasn't angry anymore.  Just confused and sad and fucking tired.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured in the empty bus.  And there on floor, wet costume and all, he passed out.  
  
Happy birthday.  
  
~  
  
Skyler had been trying to find the right moment all that late morning to apologize to Jamie. He wanted to do it face to face, but the bus was full and on the move. He woke up to it that way; in his bunk in rain damp clothes and still drunk —but at least a very faded kind of drunk. He couldn't remember getting in his bed, but Skyler did have the fuzzy memory of the fight. He knew he needed to talk to Jamie, and Jamie had been up in the lounge area, but so were a few others. There was no opportunity for a private talk, and the planned rest stop wasn't going to happen for quite some time.  
  
After being friendly teased over his black eye and drunken birthday shenanigans, after a change of clothes, after more teasing, after downing two bottles of water and a cereal bar, after the most satisfying of a piss, after losing a video game to Brett, Skyler couldn't continue through the now early afternoon pretending everything was normal. Skyler was in the lounge area, eyes glued on the TV screen looking like he was engrossed in watching Brett and Matt's game, but he was internally fidgeting. It was killing Skyler that Jamie was just six feet away sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, but they couldn't talk. It was killing Skyler that all they had exchanged were groggy 'hey's when he had first gotten up.  
  
As discretely as he could, Skyler took a quick glance to his left. Brett and Matt were sitting between them, but they were in focused game-playing mode sitting on the edge of the cushions, so they allowed Skyler to have a clear view of Jamie. A Jamie painfully silent and appearing to be absorbed with whatever he was doing on his phone.  
  
Skyler looked down to his hands in his lap and picked at the chipping black nail polish. There was more exposed nail than paint at this point, and there was probably going to be none at all by the time the stupid bus stopped. This really was going to kill him if he had to keep this bottled up mess inside him any longer. A face to face chat just couldn't wait. Skyler needed to lighten his heavy chest. And he needed to do it now. He pulled out his phone and sent Jamie a text.  
  
**im sorry**  
  
Skyler inwardly grimaced. He should have said more than that at the start. He watched Jamie out of the corner of his eye. The man was on his phone already, he had to have read the message. Seconds ticked by, then a full minute. Then another. It didn't look like Jamie was typing anything back. Skyler fought the urge to nervously bounce his knees. He sent another message, then another and another and another feeling more desperate and frantic the longer Jamie went without responding.  
  
**idk if i remember everything we said or if you do, but im pretty sure i punched you. im sorry. i know being drunk isnt an excuse.**  
**im gonna make sure it never gets like that again okay.**  
**i didnt mean for some weird slip to happen. but at least i think it helped. You've been over shit and ive been stuck, but i think that lastnight woke me up. i think ive gotten over you. im over it. so we don't have to worry about anymore stupid mistakes.**  
  
Saying he was over Jamie was a big fat lie, but Sky felt it was something that needed to be said to bring the friendship back to a level playing field. And the beauty with a text is that Jamie didn't have the opportunity to hear the dishonesty in Skyler's voice.  
  
**we're both over feelings and shit now right, so we're cool?**  
**you're my bestfriend asshole, plz say something**  
  
Skyler's heart was beginning to get worked up as things were still very silent on Jamie's end. Sky wasn't sure if he could take anymore of the ignoring. He had to remind himself that Brett and Matt were still in the room, so he couldn't exactly start screaming out desperate pleas to Jamie right now. But then it showed up on Skyler's screen:  
  
_**Something.** _ Jamie finally responded.  
  
Skyler glared at the word, but as douchey a response as it was, a spark of relief flashed in Skyler's chest. It was Jamie being a playful scumbag, and that was a good sign. Skyler inwardly smiled.  
  
**you're such a dick**  
  
**_At least I'm not a leprechaun._**  
  
And now a cheap shot at his height. That was definitely a step in the right direction. A full feeling of relief washed over Skyler's body this time. The smile he held in now curled ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth.  
  
**ok nice one.** Skyler relented.  
**we good?**  
  
Skyler was relieved, sure; but he needed to be certain. He needed a friendship where he didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore.  
  
"Hey Tink, come here." It was Jamie abandoning the text to speak out loud. "I've got a killer video of Derek from last night you need to see."  
  
"Oh shit," Matt piped in with a laugh, eyes still focused on his game as he spoke. "Tell me you captured that dumb shit he did on the bar stool."  
  
"In Hi-Def, man," Jamie grinned proudly.  
  
Skyler smiled more, so thankful they were a couple of idiots that could for better or worse sweep away the events of last night.  It was more playing pretend, but if that's what it took for things to feel normal, then so be it. "What'd he do and how'd I miss it?" Skyler questioned with a chuckle, hurrying around Brett and Matt.  
  
"I imagine all that dance floor tonsil hockey was a bit of a distraction," Matt teased. "You little slut."  
  
"Hey, can't blame the ladies for wanting a piece of this," Jamie spoke in Skyler's defense, managing to slip in a quick slap to Skyler's ass before Sky sat down beside him. "I know I wouldn't mind a slice."  
  
Matt and Brett shared a bout of groaning laughter, as Skyler felt the heat of a blush rise to his face. Damn, it had been a while since Skyler was slammed with the good ol' sexual harassment.  He was struck with that familiar silly sort of embarrassment, and to a great amazement didn't really feel weird about it. It was normal acting Jamie after all, the bighearted perv. Maybe that mess last night had been a blessing in disguise, giving them a hard shake to their cores to reboot things back on track between them.  
  
"Shut up," Skyler said through an embarrassed smile, settling down cross-legged between Jamie and Matt.  
  
"Soorrry," Jamie spoke cheekily. But he leaned in close to Sky's ear after. A move that went unnoticed to the gaming duo in the room. "I'm sorry," he said again, but in a whisper and much more serious.  
  
Skyler knew it wasn't an apology about the teasing. He knew wholeheartedly that this was a sorry about last night, about everything; and Skyler gave his head a small nod to let Jamie know he understood. They shared a brief small smile before Jamie flat out grinned and shoved his phone into Skyler's hands.  
  
"Prepare to laugh your ass off."  
  
Skyler smiled more to himself before he pressed play. Maybe it was partially him putting on an act still, but at least that meant part of the normalcy Skyler was feeling was real. At least it meant they were okay. He felt better now than he did when the tour first started, because this was them slipping into a normal groove, and Sky was going to make sure he didn't fuck it up.


	11. Look Twice, Save a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the Chapter 10 update before Feb 21st, I added a minor detail I had forgotten to originally put in. Just a mention of the Payback Automatic boys having treated Skyler with a new tattoo for his birthday, "a lovely skull and crossbones that happily covered up that mistake of Lynn's name on his wrist." Not a huge biggy detail, but there it is in case you missed it :)

"Dammit!" Skyler cursed after the eleventh failed attempt at kickstarting his bike. "Fucking piece of shit!"  
  
The cursing came out a little muffled from under his closed-visor helmet. The leather jacket clad boy was more than miffed. Maybe with finally earning real paychecks after that first real money making tour he should have looked for a new reliable ride before he started the apartment hunting. He was supposed to be on his way to look at a place now.  The appointment was suppose to start in exactly thirty-seven minutes.  Skyler filled with an angry kind of panic.  He wasn't going to make it.  The apartment itself was nothing much, but it had looked close to perfect online, and Skyler had high hopes of making it his real 'on his own' first place. He had been Mr. Goddamn Adult setting this thing up, research and dreaded phone calls. And for what? So he'd just have to call again like an idiot and cancel? He was going to come across as just this flaky stupid kid with dumb excuses that the manager wouldn't want to bother with as a tenant.  
  
Deep down he knew his worry was a little overboard, but Sky couldn't bother with reason right now.  He had his heart set on this working out today.  It had only been just over a week since the tour ended, only just over a week of back to living on his sister's couch; but with his new monetary independence Skyler was very ready to get out of that situation.  He loved Chelsea and Mike without question, but being that awkward third wheel needed to end and having his own real space needed to start.  Skyler was desperate for that space, especially after the tour.  He loved all his friends and definitely had fun, even with the Jamie drama peppered in, but space was a necessity right now.  He needed to find a home for himself and his own kind of normalcy while not on tour.  
  
Skyler took a determined breath.  He didn't want to give up just yet.  He didn't want to make that embarrassing awkward phone call to postpone the appointment.  So again and again and again he tried to start the bike.  And he did hear the sound of a motorcycle engine, but unfortunately it wasn't the sound of his coming to life.  It was Jamie on his own bike pulling into the complex parking lot.  A few more tries, and Skyler climbed off the bike as Jamie pulled up next to him.  Sky yanked off his helmet, and with a frustrated yell he gave his two-wheeled piece of shit a hard kick.  It fell over with a metal scratching thud just as Jamie got off his bike.  
  
Jamie took off his helmet and raised his brows at Skyler. "Sooo, need any help with that?"  
  
"Maybe if you've got a sledgehammer to completely put it out of its misery." Skyler gave it another small kick for good measure. "I don't have time to try and fix it again.  I've got that appointment at Ridge Crest like now.  Chels and Mike aren't around, I don't know if there's any bus I can catch, and I do _not_ call cabs. I'm gonna miss it, fuck."  
  
"Not that I want to help you in possibly moving across town but, here idiot," Jamie tossed Skyler the key to his bike.  
  
It was a rush of relief and also a little pang of guilt.  Skyler didn't think of asking for Jamie's help. Not when he knew that Jamie was less than thrilled about his plans to move from the complex.  There were a few open units here at La Palmera that Skyler could have looked in to, a fact that Jamie tried to convince him of more than once.  
  
Skyler played the "I need to not live so close to my sister" card with him, but in reality Jamie was the big reason Skyler wouldn't consider living at the same complex. Not when he was really starting to succeed with the "I'm not completely head over heels with Jamie" lying game. The friendship had continued to work out okay since the post Halloween make up. Sky handled the rest of the tour pretty damn well.  Minimal leaks from the stashed away sadness and jealousy. Things felt practically normal with each other, and Skyler didn't want it to get ruined.  He was afraid it would if he didn't get a break from constantly seeing the man.  Living together while on tour AND having Jamie live just a few doors from him during down time wouldn't work.  There needed to be distance for Skyler to keep up the charade long enough for it to become real.  For him to completely get over his feelings for his friend.  
  
"You're sure?" Skyler asked, clutching the key.  
  
"You learned how to ride on it, didn't you?  I know you'll treat her right.  I just need to leave here by four later, so just be back by then."  
  
"No problem. I owe you huge. I need to go. You're awesome. Thanks." It all rattled off Skyler's tongue in a rush, and in just seconds it was helmet on, bike started, and out of the lot.  
  
Skyler was excited as he road down the street.  He was sure he was going to make it to the appointment just on time now, and hopefully if everything went well the ball would get rolling today on getting him applied and moved in there as soon as possible.  Yes, excited and hopeful. There was the small part of him that wished he felt okay with staying close to Jamie on break —a slight little wrench of the heart— but a bit of distance was for the best.  Skyler was convinced.  
  
He didn't let the sad feeling bother him long though, not while he was on a motorcycle.  He was only going a touch over the speed limit, nothing a cop would bother pulling him over for, but it was still plenty fast enough to feel the freedom of the ride. The wind whipping around him, the sound and vibration of the motor. It was this odd calming-exhilaration. No worries about the impending "grownup" meeting. No worries about Jamie.  But unfortunately, a new heart pounding worry was about to enter Skyler's life. Specifically, from his left and very fucking fast.  
  
Skyler's heart leapt out of his chest in a matter of a split second. He was in trouble and there was barely any time to react.  Skyler had a close call with an idiot car driver in the past, but nothing he couldn't zip away from with some colorful cursing. But this wasn't just some moron doing some oblivious slow-drift lane change in his direction. This black pickup truck had basically barreled out of a left side street Skyler was about to pass by. The squealing of the truck's breaking tires sounded, but too little too late. No way was that heavy hunk of metal going to stop in time with that momentum. They were going to collide. Sky did the only thing he could do in those milliseconds, he managed to cut hard to the right sending the bike toward the sidewalk. He lost control with that sudden sharp turn. It was basically moving sideways from the harsh jerk and starting to tip. As the bike made its contact with the curb Skyler let himself get flung from the right side of the machine, at the very least able to instinctively discern that to be the better option than trying to hang on to the bike and have it possibly crush part of his body.  
  
Skyler connected hard with the cement ground of the sidewalk and tumbled a few times before he came to a stop face up in the grass of someone's small front yard. All he could seem to do in those first few seconds was breathe rushed and ragged. Skyler's heart was racing so fast it seemed in danger of burning itself out. He laid unmoving, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to process what had just happened. His head hurt, his whole right side did for that matter. But it was Skyler's right shoulder that was truly screaming out in pain.  
  
Nauseous and lightheaded, Sky pulled his helmet off with his left hand and slowly attempted to sit up. A very unsuccessful attempt. The small movement made his shoulder scream in protest, as well as causing a more intense wave of dizziness. With a hiss Skyler clutched his right arm tight to his body and held in a cry, but he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes from the pain.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" The female voice finally made Skyler peel his eyes open. Once he got over the initial brightness the blurry figure of a thirty-something woman came into focus. She wore a shocked and worried expression, and was a little out of breath from hurriedly running outside the home Skyler had wrecked in front of. Her hair in a sloppy bun, barefoot, and still in pajamas, she crouched down beside him. "I saw what happened," she spoke rushed and nervously adjusted the glasses on her nose. "That guy could have slammed right into you and he just drove off. Are you hurt? God, you look hurt."  
  
"I- I fell off my bike," Skyler spoke with his aching head in a fog, sounding more like he was reminding himself that it happened. "My shoulder's mess up," he confessed to the stranger. "I'm really dizzy. Fuck," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tight again. He wished he could crawl into a fetal position, but moving was just going to cause more pain and probably bring about the appearance of vomit.  
  
"I'm getting you an ambulance," the woman said hastily.  
  
If he had the ability to concentrate on more than one thing at a time Skyler probably would have argued against the need for an ambulance, would have tried to dig his own phone out of his pocket and just called a friend for help. But the pain he was feeling was the all encompassing thing on his mind. He barely registered the noise of the woman talking —whether it was on her phone or to him.  
  
A small piece of Skyler's brain was then able to wish he wasn't just there with a stranger.  That he had one of his friends with him to somehow make it better. It was someone in particular that his mind clung too. It probably should have been his sister, but it was Jamie.  God, did he ever wish Jamie was there.  
  
Skyler kept his eyes closed and tried to just focus on his breathing. Maybe the sound of sirens would be welcomed after all.  
  
~  
  
Sitting propped up in a hospital bed and complete in a hospital gown, Skyler stared down at his right arm in a navy blue sling with a furrowed brow. At the moment he didn't quite understand why he was wearing it and why his shoulder had a dull ache. "I don't remember," Skyler spoke a little groggily like he had been for almost the past two hours, as well as in a bit of frustration. "This is so weird."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie." Chelsea sat next to the left side the bed in full big sister mode. The blond beauty reached down to give Skyler's blanket covered leg a comforting rub. "It got dislocated and torn when your bike crashed."  
  
"Right," he nodded slowly. "When I hit my head."  
  
"That's right," she smiled encouragingly. "You're getting it."  
  
Skyler slowly rolled his head around in a little neck stretch and tried to think straight. The concussion he suffered messed him up enough, and though the lovely anti-inflammatory, pain killing, muscle relaxing cocktail made him physically feel pretty damn good, it wasn't exactly helping his ability to think straight. Skyler's thoughts were so hazy. His brain was in a fog and the answers to his questions seemed to be annoyingly just out of sight. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 4:15, dude," Mike answered from where he sat beside Chelsea. He discretely held his phone in his lap making a video of this post head trauma confusion. "Your headache still bad?"  
  
"I don't have a headache," Skyler responded with his brows furrowed slightly in confusion. He didn't remember having one in the first place.  
  
"Do you remember where we are?" Chelsea gently prodded.  
  
"A hospital," Skyler answered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"No one's staying you're stupid, Squish." She gave his leg another pat. "Do you remember which one?"  
  
"Um, the Springs one?"  
  
"Yes, awesome," she smiled.  
  
"How is it awesome that I'm in any hospital?" Skyler frowned lopsidedly. "How long have we been here?"  
  
"Like two hours," Mike answered.  
  
"Shit." It came as a surprise to Skyler. "Do the doctors know I woke up?"  
  
"You've been awake the whole time, dude," Mike couldn't fight an amused smile springing to his face. "You've seen doctors already, had scans, and you've been talking to us and shit, but you forget and you've been asking the same questions over and over again."  
  
"No." Sky's nose scrunched up in his look of disbelief. "Are you serious?"  
  
"As serious as the fact that I've explained this to you at least five times before. It took a good twenty minutes of talking in circles for you to grasp the fact you got into an accident and have a concussion."  
  
"On the bike, I know that." Skyler rubbed his mobile hand down his face. "Is he fucking with me?" Skyler directed this at Chelsea. This was all hard to swallow. Mike was an awesome guy, but could definitely be a shithead sometimes.  
  
"Yeah, you've been a little confused and repeating yourself," she explained gently. "But the doctor said you're gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit of time."  
  
"Well it doesn't sound fine, does it?" He was in a lazy sort of panic, eyes a little wide and his voice slightly raised, but still acting groggy. "My brain is broken. How long 'til I'm fixed? How long have I been here already anyway?"  
  
"Two hours," Mike answered the repeated question through a laugh.  
  
"Michael," Chelsea scolded, but she did have a hint of a smile on her face too. Most of the worry had eased off, and the humor of Skyler's expected short term problem could be appreciated a little bit.  
  
"Alright Sky," Mike held up his phone higher, "I need you to look into the camera and tell everyone to always wear a helmet."  
  
"You've been making a fucking video of me?" Skyler realized with annoyance, but found himself smiling nonetheless. "Fuck you. I've been looking like a fucking idiot, haven't I?"  
  
"Shut that off," Chelsea swatted Mike's hands, disapprovingly but still smiled. "You made enough of those."  
  
"You'll thank me later when he's all better and we get to laugh at them with him. And how the hell can I deprive the other guys of this shit." He wiggled the phone in her face. "AND you know your dad is gonna love seeing these."  
  
Skyler was about to ask something about his father but the sound of Mike's phone suddenly going off disrupted that train of thought.  
  
"Hey," Mike answered the phone. "Already? Damn ......... Um yeah, 202. See you in a sec then."  
  
"Who was that?" Skyler questioned.  
  
"Jamie. He's here and on his way to the room now."  
  
"He's here?" It was a blend of surprise and happiness to hear.  
  
"Remember, dude?" Mike spoke slowly, "I had a conversation with him on your phone like twenty minutes ago right in front of you when he called wondering where the hell you were with his bike."  
  
Skyler most definitely didn't remember, but that frustrating memory failure didn't bother him this time because the elation in learning that Jamie was on his way to see him trumped everything. And soon enough Skyler heard his friend's voice softly calling out for Mike.  
  
"At the bed at the end," Mike called back and soon Jamie appeared from around the drawn privacy curtain. He came to a stop at the foot of Skyler's bed. The man looked worried sick.  
  
"I'm sorry again we didn't call at first, hon," Chelsea spoke to Jamie. "I only let our dad know. I figured we'd wait til he was discharged to tell everyone so no one had to worry."  
  
Chelsea's apology seemed to fall on deaf ears. Jamie's eyes were only on Skyler, and he spoke to him in a rushed voice flooded with concern. "You're okay? You're okay, right? God."  
  
Skyler didn't speak at first. Just seeing Jamie there made Skyler feel content in that moment. Made the haze in his brain feel not so frustrating. It really wasn't that long of a pause, but Jamie didn't take Skyler's silence too well. He looked even more worried if that was even possible.  
  
"Fuck," he looked to Chelsea and Mike with concern, "he knows who I am right? That memory thing you talked about isn't that bad is it?"  
  
"Calm down, dude-" Mike started, but Skyler interjected.  
  
"How could I ever forget who you are? You're Jamie goddamn Adler."  
  
Jamie managed a chuckle of relief before he was right back into serious concerned mode. "You're okay?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"More like going to be okay," Mike chimed in. "But no worries. His acting like a retard thing isn't permanent."  
  
"Retard?" Skyler shot Mike a glare. "Fuck you, you fucking cunt stain."  
  
"Well, at least you sound like yourself," Jamie was able to joke with a half smile.  
  
"Be nice," Chelsea swatted her boyfriend's arm. She spoke to Jamie then, to seemingly put him at ease. "The doctor said his difficulty retaining information is normal for his grade of concussion, and it should only last twenty-four hours at the most. I swear he's already getting a lot better."  
  
"I'm not having difficulty with anything," Sky spoke with annoyance. "And if I'm better can I just leave then?"  
  
"Not at least for another hour, Squish," Chelsea answered. "And when you do get home it's complete and utter do-nothing bed rest for a week."  
  
"What? That's fucking bullshit," Skyler groaned. "Nothing's fucking wrong with me."  
  
"You smashed your head on fucking pavement, Skyler," Jamie spoke up, "you don't get away from that with nothing wrong. The doctor says bed rest, you get bed rest. In fact, maybe you should stay with me."  
  
"Jamie, I don't think-" Chelsea began.  
  
"What?" Jamie quickly cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest. "You gonna make him spend day and night after day and night on that lumpy couch? Bed rest means bed. You both aren't about to give up yours; that's stupid. He can have mine. What do you say, squirt?" Jamie questioned Skyler. "How do you feel about staying with me?"  
  
Skyler thankfully wasn't in a state of being able to overthink it. He simply answered how he felt, and how he felt was pleased. "I'd like that," he answered softly with a tired smile. A smile Jamie returned.  
  
Chelsea sighed, looking between the two very unsure. "Why don't we discuss this a little more later," she spoke to Jamie. "How about we just start with you babysitting for a few minutes." She got to her feet and motioned for Mike to follow her lead, "Let's take a break. Get something from the vending machine." She looped her arm around her boyfriend's, and spoke to Jamie next. "Just answer his questions and try not to get frustrated, or laugh at him when he asks the same thing fifty times." Chelsea cast her brother a loving smile, "Be back in a few, Squish." Warm departing words for her brother as she and Mike began to leave, but her words of "Don't you fuck with him. He's not thinking straight," to Jamie were hissed with a quiet deadly seriousness.  
  
Skyler missed the exchange, and Jamie didn't seem phased by it. As soon as the couple was out of sight, he quickly moved to sit at one of the chairs pulled up beside Skyler's bed. Jamie gently gripped a hand to Skyler's uninjured arm and stared at him with worried, guilt ridden eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened," Jamie spoke. "This was my fault."  
  
A lopsided frown tugged at Skyler's lips. He didn't like seeing his friend upset and feeling guilty over something he had nothing to do with. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You getting in a fucking wreck."  
  
"I don't remember it happening, but don't be stupid, I know it couldn't have been your fault."  
  
"I should have just drove you myself," Jamie shook his head at himself. "Or just have been the douche I wanted to be and not let you take my bike at all."  
  
"Your bike?" Skyler echoed back in confusion at first, but then the fuzzy knowledge came back to him. "Shit, your bike." Sky frowned, a face etched with groggy worry and guilt. "I was riding your bike. Fuck. I don't know how bad it got messed up. I'm sorry."  
  
Jamie's hand moved to Skyler's, and he squeezed it gently, but the sincere gaze Jamie held with Skyler was firm. "If you think for one single second I give a shit about what happened to the bike..." Jamie trailed off shaking his head. "You are far more important than a hunk of metal and wheels."  
  
Skyler smiled just a little. It was more than a nice feeling to hear Jamie say that, to have him hold his hand.  Skyler gripped him back lightly. "I'm still sorry." He yawned then. Sky enjoyed the few seconds his eyes were closed, his brain just swimming in the fog and medication before looking to Jamie with a tired gaze. "I just wanna go home," he sighed. "All I'm doing is lying here. I can do the same thing on my fucking couch."  
  
"No couch. My bed is yours for the next week. You still okay with that?"  
  
He didn't exactly remember being okay with it in the first place, but Skyler felt okay about it now. He just wasn't sure why it was happening. "I can stay with you? For a week?"  
  
"Okay, they weren't lying," Jamie murmured to himself, witnessing the first memory failure in his presence.   "You need to be on bed rest for a week to recover," he gently explained. "And you can stay with me, as long as your sister believes I'm not gonna break you."  
  
"She... Wait," Skyler's eyes scanned around in confusion. "Chels was here right? And Mike? Where'd they go?"  
  
Jamie pressed his lips together in worry at more knowledge forgotten. "They just went to grab some food."  
  
"Oh, right." Skyler's gaze absently slid down to his lap, his brow furrowed. That confusion was back on why he couldn't remember something he should have been able to.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it," Jamie comforted, giving Skyler's hand a small squeeze. "Your brain got scrambled. You just need some time for it to unfuck itself."  
  
"Were those the medical terms the doctors told you?" Sky joked. "I haven't even seen one yet so I don't... No wait," Skyler squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember. He couldn't for the life of him picture any doctor or nurse that had seen him, but he was pretty sure he remembered being told that he had been checked out already. "This is so confusing and weird," Skyler sighed. "Like I'm fine. I am. But I don't know, shit's fuzzy. I'm just tired."  
  
"Just try to relax."  
  
"It's hard to. I hate hospitals. I just wanna go home. I'm–" Skyler looked to Jamie, cocking his head a little quizzically as he went on. "I'm going home with you, right?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie smiled a little.  
  
"I probably shouldn't, but I want to anyway." It was a small dose of thinking a little clearer, but at the same time had Skyler truly been thinking clear he wouldn't have divulged that information.  
  
A slight frown tugged at Jamie's lips. "I don't know if you're gonna remember this or not but, I know I've disappointed you —hurt you— with our friendship not being where you wanted it. I don't know if you're really over everything or not, or if you're afraid I'm gonna make it bad again, but I swear I'm not out to mess with you. I'm here to make it right. I'm here to make it up to you. I know I'm the reason you wanna move away. I know. You being here right now is my fault. I know I wasn't driving the car that made you wreck, but I fucking might as well have." Jamie held on to Skyler's hand a little tighter, looking into his eyes earnestly. "The only thing I care about right now is taking care of you. I know things aren't perfect between us, but you gotta know I still I love you, you little shit."  
  
"I know," Skyler said back quietly. A small trace of a smile curled at his lips, those last few words out of Jamie's mouth making Skyler's heartbeat quicken on its own accord. Those words were almost like music to hear, but even through a muddled brain, Sky knew the love Jamie spoke wasn't the same one he had desperately hoped for for so long.  
  
They shared a mirroring gaze of soft, almost sad looking smiles, content in the silence that ticked by, but the shuffling feet of Mike and Chelsea entering the room seemed to kick Jamie out of that contentment. He quickly pulled his hand away from Skyler's before the pair rounded the curtain into sight. Skyler still smiled though, his mind desperately clinging to "I love you", but even then the memory of Jamie's words were already starting to fade into the fog.


	12. Sleepover

Skyler lounged lazily across the sofa of Jamie's apartment. It was almost one in the afternoon, and the kid was wearing a Spider Man shirt and pajama pants. Not exactly afternoon attire, but everything was at least clean after he managed a shower that morning. His ensemble was unfortunately topped off with a black immobilizing sling that held his right arm secure with a strap over his shoulder and another around his back. It had been a week and one day precisely since his accident, and it had been a hellish week of doctor ordered boredom. Skyler happily slept for the most part of those first few days, but it was when he started to feel better but couldn't do anything— it was the biggest case of frustrated boredom he ever felt. Those damn discharge papers from the hospital took away any form of mental or physical stimulation for a week. Skyler could have more easily dealt with the obvious ones like 'no operating machinery', but he wasn't even allowed to read, play around with his phone or watch TV. It was literally a solid week of laying around in hopeless disgruntlement whenever he was awake.

But now Skyler's bed rest sentence was over. He still had to deal with some ordered restrictions from both the shoulder injury and the head trauma, but at least he could get up and move and fucking watch TV. And watch TV he did. Since he crept out of his week-long borrowed bed to the sweet freedom of the living room, Sky pretty much spent the late morning and early afternoon watching Netflix and fucking around on his phone.

Jamie hadn't been home, and Skyler was kind of thankful for his absence. Not that Skyler hated his friend's company or that his week-long sleepover recovery went bad. Quite the opposite. Jamie had basically been Skyler's nurse-servant. A very worrisome, over protective nurse-servant. The guy gave up his bed, brought Skyler meals, laid out clean clothes, helped him dress, aided the kid to and from the bathroom, and whatever else Skyler needed in between.

Skyler appreciated every moment his friend spent with him, each and every little thing Jamie did to help him through this past week, even with how the guy strictly enforced all the bed rest rules. Sky felt so lucky to have his help. But on the flip side, as the days went by and Skyler started to feel better all that help started to feel smothering. At least Skyler's annoyance with the man treating him like a baby that couldn't do anything for itself helped keep Skyler's leftover feelings for Jamie from bubbling up to the surface. Choosing to stay with Jamie this week was a risk of opening the floodgates of the feelings he successfully dammed away. But Skyler lasted the week and everything was fine. Well, with maybe one little thought or two of how much nicer Jamie's bed would have been if Jamie was sleeping in it with him.

The week was over, and technically Skyler could have left 'Recovery House Adler' when he woke up that morning, could have just headed back to his sister's and Mike's place, but Sky felt he owed it to his friend to stick around until Jamie showed up so Skyler could properly say his thank you and goodbye.

Skyler perked up when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He stretched out a little and sat up straight and cross-legged when Jamie came through the door.

"Hey, look who's up and about." Jamie dumped off a couple grocery bags in the kitchen first before he made his way into the living area. "You feeling alright? I didn't mean to be gone so long. You have the breakfast I left for you? You hungry now? I can make you some lunch."

"You can dial it back, man," Skyler chuckled at Jamie's barrage of words, "I'm fine. Really. Thanks for breakfast."

"You sure you're alright?" Jamie questioned, kicking off his shoes and taking a seat on the couch as well. "I know today it's supposed to be over, but you still look pretty exhausted. The orders were only seven days at the least. One more day in bed wouldn't hurt."

"I am tired," Skyler admitted. Sleeping for the majority of a week with just lazy walks through a small apartment so muscles wouldn't forget how to move proved to leave a body stuck in a no-energy state. "I'm okay though. I sure as fuck don't need to be stuck doing nothing for another day. I know I'm not good to go climb a fucking mountain or some shit, but I think I can handle watching TV."

"Fair enough." Jamie smiled briefly before turning serious. "Listen, I know I've probably been worse of a mother-Nazi than Chels this past week, but I just wanted to make sure you got better right. And I just wanna make sure you don't push yourself too fast before you're ready. You needed your rest and you still need it. Remember that. You didn't just get a scratch."

"I know," Skyler nodded with a little frown and found himself glancing down at his useless right arm. Skyler was not looking forward to the physical therapy appointment he had tomorrow afternoon. He looked back to Jamie and his frown turned into a small smile. "I feel a million times better than I did when I first got here though, and you're pretty much the reason."

"It was nothing, short shit," Jamie brushed off. "But hey, the reason I was gone all goddamn morning is I finally cleared up that mess with the impound lot. I got my bike back. It's at my dad's." He smiled.

A little pang of guilt shot through Skyler even if Jamie was smiling; he was the reason Jamie's motorcycle got busted up and taken away. "It's not that thrashed is it?" Skyler questioned with a little wince. "I swear I'll take care of it. I broke it, and I'll make sure it gets fixed."

"You didn't break it. A piece of human fucking scum did," Jamie got tense, a murderous scowl on his face. "If I ever find out who made you wreck and just left you there... They'll get their fucking turn in a hospital bed."

"Alright, let's not get worked up, yeah? It's over. I'm here, and I'm gonna heal up just fine."

"I'm allowed to get worked up. When Mike answered your phone and said you were in an accident, I don't think I've ever been so scared before. You could have..."

"Don't think about that," Skyler said quietly.

"I do though. I mean, considering everything, you were lucky only banging up your head and shoulder. But you just as easily could have been fucking killed. Just like that, you would have been gone. And that thought has been eating away at me."

Skyler bit his lip, his eyes turning sad. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to feel tortured over the horrible what-ifs of his accident, not when Skyler himself didn't even dwell on it. Though of course, maybe Skyler would be feeling scared about it too if he could remembered anything about it.

"Jamie..." He started, but Skyler wasn't sure what to say.

"I know, sorry," Jamie shook his head at himself. "I didn't mean for the conversation to turn dark. You're here. You're getting better. That's happy shit."

"Yeah," Skyler smiled a bit. "Thanks so much for letting me stay here. I can't imagine having to have gotten through this week living on Chels' couch. Man, I'm gonna miss your bed." Skyler meant it innocently enough, but after the words left his throat that lip-biting embarrassed smile sprung to his face.

"Maybe you don't have to," Jamie responded. And it wasn't said in a sexual joking way as Skyler would have expected, but rather a soft-spoken genuine offer.

Skyler quirked a curious brow, unsure what to think. "What?"

Jamie picked at a hole in his jeans and took a deep breath like he was nervous, and that in turn made Skyler nervous. "Sky," Jamie started, the tone serious and his weighty gaze locked with Skyler's. "I've been waiting to talk to you until you got better. I didn't want to dump any heavy shit on you when all you were supposed to be doing was resting. But the week's over so..." Jamie took another breath, resolute. "You're a spaz, Skyler Brannan. And funny and annoying and so fucking full of heart. You're this perfect fucking package that I kept lying to myself about. I could have lost you that day of the crash. I never would have had a chance to... I–" Jamie paused before he got worked up. "I'm sorry it took something so drastic happening to open my fucking eyes, my fucking heart. I don't know how you feel anymore, maybe I lost my chance. You said you were over me, but I'm banking on the hope that you were lying. I want us to be together."

Skyler just sat, stared, and blinked repeatedly as Jamie's words soaked into his brain. Skyler couldn't grasp this being real life right now. Maybe he was making this all up in his head. Maybe there was more to the head injury then the doctors thought. Skyler finally found his voice, but what came out wasn't exactly the most coherent string of words. "I... Did you just say... What?"

Jamie smiled warmly, looking like he was holding in a little chuckle at Skyler's shocked expense. "I want you. Only you. And if I'm lucky enough to not have waited too long to really see that, I was hoping, if you still felt the same way... Be with me, Sky."

Well, hearing that didn't help anything. Skyler was dizzy. Maybe seven days of rest wasn't enough, especially for his mind to handle something like this. Skyler couldn't think at first. But then the first wave of emotion washed over him with a crash. Down went the walls where Skyler had been slowly tucking away his feelings for Jamie. He had accomplished so much and thought he had been so close to making them disappear, but now it all flooded back. Jamie wanted to be with him, and that truly getting through to Sky made an eruption of elation surge through his body. A ghost of a smile tugged at Skyler's lips as he absently stared at the floor while in his swirl of thoughts. This is what Skyler wanted all along. It was finally happening. He should be nothing but happy, but a seed of angry disbelief started to grow. All those months of backseated misery and pushing away feelings and playing pretend; and now after all that Jamie wanted to take a chance on being together? Like saying 'Be with me' would now suddenly make up for how brokenhearted Jamie had made him feel.

"You asshole," Skyler blurted out before bringing his angry gaze to Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widened in shock. He clearly wasn't expecting that reaction. His mouth opened to speak, but Skyler didn't give him a chance to get any words out.

"How long ago was it that we told each other we liked each other, and you wouldn't fucking give us a chance? You crushed me, you fucking idiot."

"I know I–"

"Fucking crushed me! And then just like that you fucking poured salt in the wound, fucking hitting on any pretty fucking thing you came across. Do you know how hard it was not to get physically ill watching you go off to fuck other people? You said I meant something. You said–"

"Woah woah, wait just a minute!" Jamie interjected. "I didn't fuck anybody. Just let me explain. I told you back then how it scared the shit outta me, me having feelings for you. Just me having feelings like that period. I wasn't that kind of guy. I just would have messed up. I thought it was in everybody's best interest to not even try. I was so sure I would just screw everything up later, so bad that you wouldn't ever want to be around me. I thought me just going back to being Mr. Fucking Player would help me forget how I felt about you. And I'll admit, I went on the hunt, flirty touching, kissing, the going off to somewhere private with every intention... But I could never go through with it. I'd think about you every time, and I'd have to bail out." Jamie sighed and chanced placing his hand on Skyler's knee. "I know that doesn't make up for everything. I was still a fucking idiot, still afraid I'd hurt you. But shit, I was hurting you all along pretending everything was fine as it was, and I'm sorry Sky. I'm sorry it took you almost getting killed for me to really understand how important you are to me, for me to fucking grow a pair. I'm in love with you." This brief glimpse of a shocked expression shown on Jamie's face with the admission of those last few words, but that shock was quickly wiped away with a very sure gaze. "Yes," he nodded undoubtedly. "The thought of living my life without yours in it makes it hard to breathe. I'm no expert, but I think that means I'm in love you, Tinkerbell." Jamie shifted closer, moving his hand to gently hold at the side of Skyler's face. "Please tell me I'm not too late."

It wasn't fair. The loving pleading tone of Jamie's voice, the caress of his hand. And dear god, Jamie saying he loved him. Skyler wanted to stay mad, but how the fuck could he? Not with what everything Jamie just said, not with the way Jamie was gazing into his eyes. For so long during their friendship Sky would have given anything to have Jamie look at him that way. Nothing but love and caring in those brown eyes. Jamie wasn't supposed to win his forgiveness this easily.

"You're such an asshole," Skyler expressed again, but in a soft tone this time and somehow lovingly said.

He leaned into close to Jamie right away. It was just a firm press of lips against lips for a moment, but it gave way to tongues moving together, slow and deliberate. Desperately. Skyler felt that familiar flip and flutter of his stomach. It had been too damn long since he had that feeling. He didn't want it to stop, yet Skyler pulled away. He needed to see, make sure this was real.

Jamie was smiling at him softly. "So I take it 'asshole' is code for 'I love you too'?" That smile turned into a small smirk.

Skyler couldn't help but let out a small chuckle even if his mind was racing. From the beginning the kid would only admit to himself that he really, really liked Jamie, not full blown love. Maybe because a 'like' would have been easier to get over than a 'love'. But there was nothing to try to get over anymore, and with the way Skyler's heart swelled, it felt foolish now to try to deny his feelings went that far.

"Yeah. I love you." Skyler looked over Jamie's face and smiled more, then he had to giggle. "Shit, this is so weird. Is this really happening?"

"It is weird," Jamie admitted with a small chuckle of his own. "But a good weird. And it's as real as me kissing that pretty face of yours again," Jamie spoke smugly with a grin.

The kisses were a mix of innocent and more deep and needy. It was making Skyler's head spin in the best possible way. He had given up on this ever coming to be, and now it was happening: him and Jamie together. When the bout of kissing ended, Skyler came away from it with probably the biggest smile he ever had on his face.

"Look at you," Jamie mused. "I'm gonna promise you right now that I will never do anything to take away that smile. I don't know what it is about you, Brannan, but it's like you thawed my heart out or some lame shit like that. Lord knows I've never done anything like this, but if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it fucking right. I'm not gonna hide that I'm with you or that I love you. But do cut me some slack 'cause I still kinda don't know what I'm doing. How to act here."

"You don't have to act. Just be you, that's all I could ever want. Well, and ice cream. I really like ice cream," Skyler grinned cheesily.

Jamie laughed. "I think I can handle those things."

"You've made me pretty fucking happy today, you know that?" Skyler couldn't stop smiling. He was absolutely reeling from elation.

"All I want to do is make you happy," Jamie remarked with a soft smile, taking Skyler's hand in his again.

It was another sweet sentiment pouring out of Jamie's mouth, and it made Skyler even happier; but he also couldn't help but laugh. "Shit, have you been listening to yourself? Were you really bitchin' about not knowing how to be in a relationship, and you know you've been talking like a giant mushball, right?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, pint size. I think I reserve the right to be a sack of mush around you. It's your fault after all."

"That's fine by me. I never said I didn't like it," Skyler gave his hand a squeeze. It felt amazing to sit together and have it be okay to just hold hands. It felt right.

"Good, 'cause I'm getting the feeling it's gonna happen a lot. Now all I think I need to do is decide if I'm gonna introduce you to people as my gear nanny or my boyfriend," Jamie smirked. "Decisions."

Skyler bit back a laugh and shot Jamie a playful glare. "If you ever refer to me as your nanny anything again I promise I'll dump you."

"Well, boyfriend it is then," Jamie grinned.

Jamie calling him his boyfriend struck a warm chord in Skyler's chest, and somehow drove the point home that this was all real. "I like the sound of that," Skyler smiled. "Shit, if I knew all this was gonna happen, I would've crashed my own bike a hell of a lot sooner."

And then he was pulling Jamie in for another round of kissing. After all the mess they went through, they were finally together and that called for a celebration. A celebration of mouths puzzling together. The sheer amount of happiness buzzing between them making their kisses almost drunken. The love was high and the heat was rising. Skyler wanted more. Needed more. Needed to feel Jamie on top of him. Now.

He grabbed a fistful of Jamie's shirt, forcing Jamie to move with him as Skyler shifted down to lay on the cushions. Skyler was momentarily saddened when he lost touch of his boyfriend's lips as Jamie pulled away briefly to adjust more comfortably straddling Skyler's waist. But those lips soon came back, brought to Skyler's neck instead, and Skyler would never complain about that. Jamie's wet kisses, the nibbles, the hard bite, the firm suckling of his skin. Skyler was already a mess of little moans and even more satisfied knowing in the back of his mind surely that there was going to be a mark left there. For the first time Jamie was truly marking his territory.

Jamie wouldn't let up, and it only made Skyler grow hotter. The kid desperately bucked his hips up against Jamie getting that much desired friction. It got better as Jamie pressed against him more heavily. The man's strong hands came to grip tightly at one arm then the other, and normally Skyler would have loved being in the that rough grip; but one of those arms was connected to his busted up shoulder. Skyler couldn't stop the sharp hiss of pain he made, the noise promptly making Jamie pull away.

"Shit, your shoulder," Jamie exclaimed with worry. "Are you alright? I'm sorry. I got all caught up."

"I'm okay." Skyler answered not completely true, and it showed in his face as he couldn't force his wince away.

"No you're not," Jamie said pointedly. "Can I get you a pain pill? When's the last time you took one?"

"I didn't take one today," Skyler admitted. "I was feeling okay enough, and I didn't want it making me feel anymore tired than I was."

"Well, you're stupid," Jamie clambered off. "Stay right there. I'll get you one."

Skyler tried to argue, but Jamie was insistent, dashing off and returning with a glass of water and one of Skyler's prescription painkillers. Jamie carefully helped Skyler sit up right, made sure he got the medicine down and apologized more.

"Well, I'm off to a good start," Jamie mocked himself, "I'm someone's boyfriend for what? Ten minutes? And I forget they're hurt and hurt them more. Go me."

"Stop that," Skyler sighed. "I basically forgot too. It's fine. Really. We were...distracted." Skyler grinned cheekily, but it soon got wiped off his face in the form of a yawn. His already tired eyes looked more exhausted after it passed, and Jamie definitely noticed.

"Well, it's not gonna happen again." Jamie gently brushed Skyler's hair away from his eyes. "I think maybe it's time for a nap, babe."

Skyler would have been all about arguing against the need for sleep, but the way Jamie called him 'babe' like that knocked away any thoughts of putting up a fight.

"Lay down with me?" Sky asked instead.

"Of course," Jamie smiled.

It was into the bedroom and Skyler slipping into the left side of the bed and Jamie into the right after more comfortably leaving his jeans off in a little heap on the floor. Skyler was on his back and Jamie on his side close to him, his arm lightly draped over Skylers middle. It was so nice laying together close and warm under the blankets. This was one of Skyler's sappy daydreams come true. He was happy. Over the moon. But he wasn't completely content. Lord help him, he was a young hormonal male that just got revved up on the couch. As tired as Skyler was, he was even more hot and bothered. And more importantly, how could he just be expected to lay there? Jamie was finally all his, and Skyler wanted to consummate this shit like it was their wedding night.

"Jamie," he spoke up softly after several silent minutes. "I'm not that tired really." In all honesty Skyler was and when the painkiller really kicked in he'd be done for, but as far as he was concerned right now, sleep could fucking wait. "We could be a little more careful? Try again?"

Jamie sighed. "I don't wanna hurt you again."

"Come on," Skyler urged, rubbing his fingers over the top of Jamie's hand that hugged around him. If he had to beg then so be it. Skyler would do anything short of calling the man 'daddy' to get that connection he ached for. "It's been so long," Skyler's voice was breathy with desperation. "I've missed you. And now you're mine, and I'm yours. God, I just want you so bad." Skyler let out a whimpering groan at just the thought of getting what he wanted.

"Fuck," Jamie cursed under his breath. "You cannot make noises like that when I'm lying here trying to be strong."

"Fuck being strong, and just fuck me already." Skyler made sure to whimper again. "I'm not made of glass. Don't let a stupid bum shoulder ruin this. Please. Just make me yours. I need you." And Skyler let Jamie know exactly how much need he had, guiding Jamie's hand down to the front of his pants where Skyler was already painfully hard under the material.

"Shit Tink," Jamie shuddered beside him. "Okay, you win."

They ended up in a spooning position, clothes shed, but the blanket drawn up warm around them. Skyler was laying on his uninjured side with Jamie flush up against his back. He was in this euphoric dizziness, overwhelmed with love and lust and a little dash of painkiller. Jamie kept a strong arm held around him, peppering kisses on Skyler's neck as he deeply rocked in and out in a steady slow rhythm. Skyler was fucking breathless. They had had sex plenty of times in the past, but this... This wasn't just getting off. This was sharing emotion on top of the pleasure. _This_ was making love.

Jamie's hot breath splashed over Skyler's ear, making him shudder lightly. "Mm, I love you," Jamie murmured.

"I— Ohhh... Jamie, mmhhm...."

'I love you too' had been the intended response, but Skyler had been taken by surprise by the sudden firm stroking of his hard length. And only more noise poured out of Skyler's throat as the roll of Jamie's hips got harder.

It was perfect. They practically finished in unison. Skyler was left feeling high and absolutely content. They were a little overheated and sticky, but neither of them moved apart. In fact, Jamie carefully hugged himself closer and buried his head down to place a soft kiss to the warm nape of Skyler's neck.

"I could get used to this," Jamie breathed. "I hope I do." Another kiss, this time to the top of Skyler's head. "I meant what I said before. You don't have to miss this bed. This could be our bed, our place. If you want that is."

Skyler's eyes stayed closed in his sated state, but the smile on his face grew. "I'd really like that."

"It's settled then," Jamie gave him a light squeeze, "Welcome home, baby boy." He planted another long kiss to the top of Skyler's head and snuggled closer to him still. "I don't know how I ended up so lucky for this to work out. I'm a complete douchebag, and you're amazing —a little shit, but amazing. I was such an idiot for taking so long to realize that practically all along I was fucking falling in love with you. This is so fucking foreign to me, but it feels so damn good." Yet another kiss. "Fuck, Skyler Brannan, I love you."

"I love you too," Skyler grinned. "But never in my life would I have expected you to be this fucking lovey-dovey," Skyler couldn't help but laugh softly.

"This would be the 'you being a little shit' part I was talking about," Jamie remarked, but playfully. "All I'm doing is appreciating what's mine."

Skyler laughed more and carefully maneuvered his body to lay on his back with Jamie's arm still wrapped around him. "Come on," Skyler had his head turned so he could speak to Jamie face to face, "it's cute. You've always been hot and sexy, but this makes you cute. I like it."

"Well, it's reserved for you. Only you. So if you so much as breath a word to the guys about me acting even remotely mushy do not think for a second that I won't hesitate to kill you, Brannan."

"Fuck," Skyler bit his lip, suddenly anxious with a realization. "We have to tell them about us. Ugh, it's gonna be weird."

"What?" Jamie cocked a brow. "You really think anyone's gonna give a shit."

"No. Not like that, no. I don't know..." Skyler began to ramble, "Just the thought of having to do it makes me nervous. I get nervous, you know that, about stupid fucking shit. I can't help it. And they're gonna tease me," he groaned. "I fucking know it."

"You damn right they will," Jamie chuckled. He reached to clasp his hand over Skyler's. "But don't worry about it, tiny. I get the feeling I'm gonna get the brunt end of the teasing. I'm the sorry son of a bitch that forever swore off relationships, while you're the goddamn champ that tied me down. It won't be so bad."

"Chelsea already knows about us," Skyler revealed before slipping into a yawn. "And that I was hopelessly enamored by you. That bubble kinda burst right before I told you."

"Well, that explains those glares she'd give me. But um, Jimmy knows, like about everything. Me planning on talking to you today. And how I've been banging you from the beginning. Like me telling him I nailed you that first time fifteen minutes after the fact." Jamie showed a half cheeky smile.

"What the fuck!" Skyler half-laughed.

"What?" Jamie shrugged innocently. "I managed to hook up with the hottest and cutest fucking dude I'd ever seen. How could I not brag to someone that he decided stupid lowly me was good enough for him."

Skyler bit his lip in a little smile at Jamie's obvious baloney excuse. "You turned that around quite nicely. You're full of shit, but you're fucking smooth so I'll let it slide."

"The goddamn smoothest," Jamie smirked. "So, Brett's got something going down at his place Friday night. Why don't we wait til then to break the news to everybody all at once? Preferably by showing up attached at the mouth?"

Skyler chuckled, his tired eyes shining with amusement. "Why don't we talk about 'the how' later. I'm on my way to passing out, but let me take you out somewhere tonight. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Shit, first date," Jamie mused, but it was a happy tone. "Fuck, I'm kinda nervous. I have literally never been on a date in my life."

"Don't worry. I'll be a perfect gentleman," Skyler joked before another yawn escaped. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what we should do."

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm sure it'll be perfect," Jamie pecked his nose. "Get some sleep, Tink."

Skyler nodded, his eyes already slipping closed. He rolled back on to his side to get more comfortable and smiled as Jamie moved with him, back into that lovely sappy spooning position. Skyler was in a dreamy world of utter contentment. He was about to fall asleep curled up with Jamie —his fucking boyfriend. All the drama and dejectedness he went through before this didn't matter anymore, because right now life was perfect.


	13. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the wrap up :(. I'm sad it's over, but I do plan on keeping these boys alive with a random collection of one-shots starring Sky and Jamie in 'The Roadie and the Rockstar'. Keep an eye out :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that gave this story a read. And a especial thanks to Hannah; your comments made my day.

It was just shy of an hour into the small party at Brett's house. Just another fun get together of the extended Payback Automatic family. Yes, just about an hour in and still Skyler hadn't given Jamie the go ahead in them announcing their relationship. He hadn't even told his sister yet, but everyone did at least know that Skyler switched his crash pad from Mike and Chelsea's to Jamie's. Skyler may have half-truthed the reason for his move being that he didn't have to overhear Mike plowing his sister anymore.  
  
There was music, chatter, laughing, alcohol; and Skyler was enjoying it but also felt internally jittery. They were all in one room now —the guys and girlfriends— and the party had settled into its own little groove. It was the perfect opportunity to just blurt it out. And Jamie knew this from where he was talking with Nate, shooting Skyler a poignant look from across the room. Sky sent back a discreet shake of his head in return. So help him he wasn't ready for this. Skyler was so fucking nervous, and he felt even worse because he knew how stupid it was.  
  
Skyler drained what was left in his beer bottle and made his way to the empty kitchen. He needed another drink. Something stronger. Putting himself into a drunken state of not giving a fuck would definitely help things along. Skyler absently let the fingers of his free hand fiddle with the strap of his sling as his eyes scanned over the ample choices of liquor out on the counter top. He technically didn't have to wear the sling as long as he was careful about how high he lifted his arm and didn't try to hold anything over the weight restriction he was given. But the at-home physical therapy exercises he did right before coming to the party left him pretty sore, and Skyler was planning on getting stupid drunk tonight. A stupid drunk where he was sure if he didn't have the sling to keep his arm in place he'd probably end up flailing it around like an inflatable tube man or trying to lift up and carry Nate around or something equally moronic. Yeah, the sling-wearing was for the best tonight.  
  
Skyler grabbed a plastic cup, still not sure what he wanted, but then another hand gripped it as well. It was Jamie.  
  
"Let me make you something. For the son of a bar owner, you really suck as a bartender," Jamie smirked.  
  
"Thanks," Skyler rolled his eyes, even if it was true.  
  
"You know what you also suck at," Jamie spoke, eyes focused on the vodka he was pouring. "Talking to your friends."  
  
Skyler's form slouched a little as he sighed out through his nose. He knew his hesitance to reveal their relationship wasn't fair to Jamie. They agreed to do it when they first got there, but Skyler had turned into a chicken shit. He felt bad that he was being so stupid about this, but he just couldn't help it. This was his dumb anxiety rearing its ugly head when there really wasn't anything to be nervous about. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be," Jamie said, finishing the mixed drink and handing it off to Skyler before starting on something for himself. "I understand it's because you're crazy. But it's a cute crazy."  
  
"Um, thanks," Skyler chuckled at the questionable compliment.  
  
"But I don't wanna hide," Jamie went on, "and neither do you."  
  
"Of course not," Skyler shot out. "Shit, I am sorry. But this is just so awkward. Like what are we suppose to do? Clink a fucking spoon against a glass and make a speech? 'Hey guys,'" Skyler mockingly altered his voice a little lower in tone, "just uh letting you know, turns out I'm totally gay for Jamie. Um, so yeah, we're together now. You know, in love and fucking each other and shit.'"  
  
Jamie laughed with an amused shake of his head. "You really overthink things. Just relax." Jamie reached out, guiding Skyler's cup up toward his mouth. "Drink."  
  
Well, getting drunk had been the mission when Sky stepped into the kitchen. He hadn't really paid attention to how much liquor went into his drink, but with Jamie making it, Skyler was pretty sure that it was going to fucking do the trick. Skyler went ahead and took several long sips in succession. Whatever it was, it was sweet and went down easy enough.  
  
"That's my boy," Jamie grinned, giving Skyler's ass a pat. "You know, you can always let me take the lead on this. No shame in that."  
  
As much as Skyler hated the whole 'public speaking' thing, for some reason it was just very important to him that he be the one to say the words.  This wasn't just a relationship announcement, this was kind of his 'coming out' as well.  And even though Skyler viewed the whole coming out concept as incredibly stupid, Skyler felt like he needed to own up to it.  He needed to be the one that got everyone's attention.  He needed to be the one that let them all know he and Jamie were together.  
  
"No, I can do this," Skyler assured, whether it was more to convince Jamie or himself was debatable. "I just need to calm my brain down or something.  Just a little more time. Promise."  
  
"I don't know how you do it, but you manage to be a hot pathetic kind of adorable when you're nervous," Jamie said with an amused smile. "But let's just go hang then, hm? We'll do this whenever you're ready."  
  
Jamie's understanding was so sweet it almost made Skyler want to puke. He didn't deserve it.  
  
Jamie slung his arm around Skyler's shoulder and guided him back out into the living room. The hold of Jamie's arm appeared innocent enough to the group in the room, just friendly. Skyler was guided to the open space on the sofa next to Brett and his girl, Ashley. Jamie pulled his arm away when they sat, and Skyler inwardly frowned. Jamie was just doing him a favor with the action, not wanting to look too suspicious until Skyler was ready to spill the beans. Skyler didn't feel like he'd ever feel comfortable enough to just speak what he needed to out loud. But he also really didn't want to cave in to make Jamie do it for them either. Nate already knew. Skyler halfheartedly wished the guy would stop being such an awesome friend already and just do the work and spill it for them.  
  
Skyler nursed his drink and glanced around to the few couples in the room. Brett had his arm around Ashley. Chelsea was sitting on Mike's lap. Matt's girl, Meg stole a sweet kiss to his cheek as she came to stand beside him. Skyler wanted that. Wanted to be able to sit here among his friends and have Jamie put his arm around him. Have his cheek kissed. Have his hand held. Have a 'love you' slip past his lips to the man beside him and have no one bat an eye about it.  
  
Having to just blurt it out, out of nowhere felt weird. But then the obvious answer hit Skyler. Maybe he didn't have to say anything at all. Sky just wanted to skip to the part where he could just contently act like the man next to him was his boyfriend, so that's what he was going to do. For some reason taking action instead of words suddenly felt easier. Fuck, Jamie had jokingly suggested that they just showed up to the party making out. Who knew in hindsight that probably would have been the best option.  
  
Skyler watched Jamie then. He was laughing at whatever Nate just told him from where he stood near the sofa. And god, did Skyler love the way that Jamie's eyes shined when he laughed. Loved that smile. Loved him, and that was the last thing in the world Skyler needed to feel nervous about letting people know. An hour wait was long enough. Skyler chugged down the rest of his drink and placed the empty cup down on the floor by his feet.  
  
"So kiddo," Brett spoke from beside him, eyeing the sling, "you sure you're gonna be good by the time we roll out next?"  
  
"Yeah sure, good enough," Skyler answered with an obvious lack of attention in his voice. He only spared Brett a quick glance before it was eyes back on Jamie. "Just a sec..." his trailing voice was still directed at his friend, but he shifted closer to his boyfriend. That alone got Jamie's attention, but what held it even more was Skyler's hand coming to rest on his thigh. "I'm ready," Skyler whispered, giving that thigh a squeeze. For such a quiet tone, it was a very loaded. Assured, amorous, and a touch sensual.  
  
And it was like Jamie read his mind, knowing exactly how Sky wanted this 'announcement' to happen. He stayed still with the faintest touch of a smirk on his face, letting Skyler close the gap. And there on the sofa in the middle of a small party in front of their closest friends, they kissed. It was simple and sweet and everything Skyler dreamed that he could do out in the open. Their lips pressed together a second time, a third, and then on the fourth Skyler made it deeper but still innocent. Only a tiny little parting of the lips. That small trace of a tongue barely gliding against the other. The perfect hint of a taste. Skyler was suddenly lightheaded. Either from the joy of sharing those open kisses or that vodka concoction he slammed back. Maybe a bit from both. All the talking had died away, everyone's attention on the pair. The only noise in the room was the music playing, so it was plenty quiet enough for everyone in the room to hear Skyler's affectionate 'I love you' when the two pulled away from each other.  
  
"Woah," Brett laughed beside them, pulling Skyler back. "What the hell got slipped into your drink, little man?"  
  
"I'd guess either molly or an engagement ring," Derek snickered from a reclining chair.  
  
The reactions of the room varied. There was Nate with the knowing smirk. Chelsea looking like she was about to rocket off of Mike's lap and bust through the ceiling in absolute glee for her brother. And then a whole lot of confused and suspicious glances.  
  
A nervous twinge was still there, but Skyler felt like he could explain now. The random shock had been delivered and now there was a reason to speak about it out loud, but Derek spoke again before he or Jamie could.  
  
"What seriously? You guys are surprised to see this?" Derek questioned the confused of the room with a disbelieving look of his own. He pushed down the leg rest of the recliner and sat up straight. "Like seriously no idea? Like _seriously_? All that screwing around and shit going on with those two? I just thought we silently agreed not to talk about it, because ew."  
  
Skyler smiled and bit back a laugh. Derek. Derek Fucking Hunt of all people saw through all the hiding.  
  
"Hey Gimli," Jamie tossed the insult at Derek, "I'll have you know there's nothing remotely 'ew' about what goes on here in private," he gestured to himself and Skyler. "Or possibly right out here a little later if I can get the boyfriend to shoot back a few more drinks." Jamie smirked devilishly.  
  
"Shut up!" Skyler scolded through a chuckle. He was blushing but over the fucking moon. Jamie just called him his boyfriend in front of everyone.  
  
And then the room got loud again with a chorus of reactions: 'No way's and 'I though there was maybe something going on a while back but' and 'How could you not tell us before' and 'Jamie, you whipped pussy', among other things positive or playfully teasing. It didn't take too long before Chelsea did spring off of Mike's lap and bounded over to her brother with a grin. She leaned down to hug him and kiss his cheek.  
  
"You got 'im!" She congratulated him with an ecstatic smile. Jamie got the same treatment, a hug and a peck on the cheek. Though her words to him were a bit more on the menacing side despite being delivered with a sweet smile. "Hurt him, and I'll kill you. Slowly."  
  
"Note taken," Jamie gave his head a little bow. "But nothing I gotta worry about."  
  
"Chels," Skyler rolled his eyes, "we've only been together like two and a half days, maybe dial back 'crazy sister' and not scare him off."  
  
"I'm not that bad," she gave a roll of her own eyes. "But you be happy with your bad boy guitarist, and I'll go be happy with mine," she smiled before retreating back Mike.  
  
"Alright so beer pong..." Brett announced to the room. He was up on his feet and looked down to Skyler and Jamie. "Would the happy couple like a first round spot?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Hey," Jamie waved his hand dismissively. "Just because he's my boy now doesn't mean I want the little gimp as my partner." He gestured to Skyler's sling. "He sucks enough with his good arm working, I don't wanna know how bad he is with his left."  
  
"My left arm works plenty good," Skyler said with a kindly demonstration, swatting Jamie hard in the gut.  
  
"Shit, ow!" Jamie yelled through a laugh. He looked up to Brett with an over-the-top wince, "Looks like first round it is."  
  
"Whipped," Brett chuckled, walking off with a dimpled grin to start setting up the table.  
  
Jamie stood first as a few others were starting to leave the room. He held out a hand to help Skyler to his feet. "Shouldn't hit your boyfriend you know?" Jamie stated with a playfully smug matter-of-factness.  
  
"Shouldn't call yours a gimp," Skyler shot back with a wide smile.  
  
"Fair enough," Jamie smiled back. "See? This was pretty easy, wasn't it? Everyone knows, they only made fun of me, and now we don't have to worry about me doing this..."  
  
'This' was Jamie taking hold of either side of Skyler's face and bringing their lips together. Jamie's tongue was pushed into the shorter man's mouth before Skyler could process what was going on. And in typical Skyler fashion, he got lost in the movement of that tongue, lost in the taste. He gripped the back of Jamie's shirt as he pulled him closer, while Jamie on the other hand took things a little further, hands sliding down and around Skyler's body, moving south still until he slipped those hands inside the back of Skyler's pants. An uncontrollable little moan left Skyler's throat and got smothered in Jamie's mouth as the man's rough hands gripped and kneaded his ass firmly.  
  
Then there was coughing from the edge of the room, and strategically placed among it were the words "Get a room". Skyler broke the kiss at once and yanked Jamie's arms away to see Nate smirking in the doorway.  
  
"As if you didn't like the show," Jamie smirked back to the tall man; leaving Skyler to just blush stupidly as Nate wiggled his eyebrows, and then to notice Matt and Meg were still in the room too, snickering and giggling respectively.  
  
"Jesus, fucking control yourself," Skyler whispered harshly to Jamie, tugging his pants up better into place. "I don't need a fucking hard on in the middle of Brett's living room with people watching."  
  
"Sounds like you're the one that needs to control himself," Jamie smirked.  
  
"Asshole," Skyler spoke loudly this time.  
  
"Go ahead and call me that again," Jamie smiled sweetly, and took Skyler's hand in his, "we both know that just means you love me."  
  
All this PDA was wonderfully disgusting. Skyler never thought he'd really ever have this with Jamie. Them together and open and just happy being themselves. The messy tangled paths of their lives were given the chance to become perfectly intertwined, and Skyler wasn't ever going to take that for granted. And now just riding high on love and on the elation of not being a secret anymore, Skyler was going to take advantage of how bold it made him feel. Maybe not as brazen as Jamie literally getting into his pants in front of their friends, but confident enough not to care that he was dragging out the display of this deep and quirky love of theirs.  
  
Skyler moved up on his toes so he could make their lips brush together. "Asshole," he murmured with a smile. He could feel his boyfriend's lips curve into a smile of his own before Jamie spoke back those warm-hearted words.  
  
"I love you too, Tinkerbell."


End file.
